Borrowed Voice and Borrowed Legs
by Black Raider
Summary: Before "The Smurfs" movie but after "The Special One". Whoever said "be careful what you wish for" was truly very wise. Three harmless wishes give way to disaster. But is there a way to turn a disaster into a blessing?
1. A Union of Friends

**Chapter One – A Union of Friends**

It was a nice, quiet, late-winter afternoon in Smurf Village…until Harmony started playing his trumpet as loud as he could.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" Harmony shouted as he ran through the village. "Papa Smurf wants everysmurf at the Speaking Shroom for a special announcement!" The Smurfs ran after Harmony, some still plugging their ears. Archer leaped down from her perch on the bridge and joined Gutsy as they ran to meet Papa. The village elder stood on top of the Speaking Shroom, waiting patiently for his children to gather. When everysmurf finally arrived, he raised his arms for silence.

"Thank you for gathering so quickly!" Papa called. "Now, as you all know, one of the smurfiest of holidays is approaching: Valentine's Day!"

The Smurfs cheered. Except Grouchy, who muttered, "I hate Valentine's Day."

"Now, we all know that Valentine's Day is a day for love and friendship." Papa called, silencing the Smurf's cheers. "And, of course, our friend Cupid's yearly visit. But this year, we are doing something a little different. We're going to smurf a ball with our friends the wood elves!"

The Smurfs cheered again. But Brainy spoke over the crowd. "But Papa Smurf, aren't most of the wood elves hibernating until spring?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes." Papa nodded. "Because many of the wood elves control the plants in the forest, they are forced to sleep as long as the trees and flowers and other plants do. Unfortunately, some of the wood elves are currently homeless." The Smurfs gave a collective "Awww" in sadness.

"Shamu waaaa!"

Papa turned with a smile as Wild Smurf charged in from the forest, pointing behind him and chittering excitedly. All the Smurfs followed his point to see a small clan of wood elves approaching the village, riding on the backs of Wild's squirrel friends. Laconia led the way, her husband Woody riding beside her. The Smurfs greeted the wood elves warmly, despite the lingering cold of winter. That same cold made many of the wood elves shiver a bit.

"Welcome, Laconia!" Papa greeted. "I'm happy Wild Smurf was able to assist you and your village in coming here."

"He was a wonderful help." Woody nodded. "And his squirrel friends were certainly happy to give us a ride here."

_Thank you, Papa Smurf. _Laconia said in her Sign Language. _We are in your debt._

"No, not at all." Papa assured. "You are always welcome, my friend." The mute wood elf nodded her head in thanks.

"Papa, while I enjoy having Laconia and her friends here," Brainy piped up. "Which I do! I just have to ask the one question that's surely on everyone's minds—"

"Why are Laconia and these wood elves here?" Smartette finished for her mate.

"Sadly, these wood elves have no home." Papa explained. "They were forced to evacuate when Balthazar's moat monster smurfed into their part of the forest, scaring them away so it could live there. He burned down quite a few trees that housed the elves. They managed to smurf the moat monster away, but their homes are too damaged to live in."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Smurfette gasped.

"Yes." Papa nodded. "Winter will last another two months at least. But I have offered that Laconia and her clan stay here until spring, when they can find much smurfier homes."

"They can store their supplies in my old house!" Archer offered. "I'll go clear out some space!"

"I'll help ye, lass!" Gutsy chimed in, following his mate to her old home. Hefty and Farmer offered their assistance and followed.

"I'll smurf up some coats for you!" Tailor offered, noting how some of the wood elves shivered.

"Ah'll get some wool!" Wooly darted off to his house.

"Baker and I will make some porridge!" Chef announced. "You guys look hungry!" The two cooks took off for the dining hall.

"You are too kind, Smurfs." Woody sighed in relief. "If Archer and Wild hadn't found us when they did, we wouldn't have lasted the night.

_How can we ever repay you? _Laconia signed.

"Just smurf around long enough for our Valentine's Day dance." Papa assured. "You are our friends, and therefore no debt is needed. Come; let's see Baker and Chef about that porridge. Smurfs! Will you all please take the wood elves' things to Archer's old house?"

"Yes Papa Smurf!" The Smurfs saluted and instantly got to work. Papa led Laconia, Woody, and the other eighteen wood elves to the dining hall. The wood elves happily accepted the warm porridge Chef and Baker gave them, relieved by the warmth of the dining hall and how kindly the Smurfs treated them.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do to repay you, Papa Smurf?" Woody asked.

"I wish there were." Papa chuckled. "I'm sure when the Smurfs start preparing for the ball, they would appreciate your help."

_But of course. _Laconia nodded. _We would be happy to._

"Good." Papa nodded. "Now eat. You need your strength."

"Mister Papa Smurf?" said a small elf child in a pretty pink dress. She tugged shyly on Papa's trousers. "Where will we sleep tonight?"

"I'm sure the other Smurfs would happily share their homes." Papa nodded. "We have extra bedding and bedrolls."

"Momma!" a young boy elf jumped up and down. "Can we go play in the snow now?"

"Well…" the boy's mother looked worried.

"Go on." Papa encouraged. "I'm sure they can ask a couple of my Smurfs to play with them. They'll smurf an eye on the little ones."

The mother finally smiled. "Very well. Run along now, all of you." The six wood elf children ran off, laughing and cheering.

"Thank you for your protection, Papa Smurf." Another female wood elf nodded. "We were all very worried."

"Did everyone smurf out of the fire all right?" Papa asked.

"Nobody was harmed or killed." Woody assured. "Our sick and elderly were able to stay in the undestroyed homes of other wood elves. However, there was not much room for the rest of us."

"So we decided to move to another part of the forest in hopes of residing there until spring." Another male wood elf finished. "But it seemed every hole, tree, and cave already contained an occupant."

"We wandered the forest for two nights before Archer and Wild Smurf found us." The first mother elf continued. "Wild helped us come here while Archer returned to you."

"And now you're all here, safe and sound." Papa sighed in relief. "Though we are all sorry your homes were destroyed, you are welcome to join in our festivities for Valentine's Day."

"We would be honored." A third female wood elf bowed.

"Please, allow me to introduce our friends." Woody said. "This is Willow, Fleur, Hua, Hana, Florem, and Blume." The female wood elves curtsied in greetings. "And this is Leo, Phoebus, Atwood, Ash, Ignis, and Pescado." The male wood elves bowed respectfully. "Those children you met were Brook, Sky, Tori, Basil, Jasper, and Zephyr."

"Smurfy to meet you all!" Baker greeted as he collected the empty bowls. "I'm Baker and the Smurf with the chef's hat and apron is Chef. You'll learn the names of the other Smurfs soon enough."

"But for now, why don't we go see Tailor and Wooly are doing with those coats?" Papa asked. "You'll need to stay warm until the weather gets better."

_Thank you, Papa Smurf. _Laconia signed with a smile. _Neither words nor signs can express our thanks._

"After the times you have helped my Smurfs," Papa replied, signing as he spoke. "Anything for a friend."

* * *

The next day, every Smurf and wood elf started preparations for the Valentine's Day Ball. Grandpa and Nanny looked after the Smurflings and the wood elf children while they played smurfball in the snow. Most of the Smurfs and a couple wood elves cleared the snow from the village square. The rest of the Smurfs and wood elves lazed about the village. The wood elves always had company with such enthusiastic Smurfs around to talk to and hang out with.

"Thanks for helping me gather smurfroot, Laconia." Archer said gratefully.

"Yeah." Smartette added. "Papa says we'll need the extra roots to make tea."

_Does smurfroot tea taste good? _Laconia signed, balancing a small basket of smurfroot on her head so she could sign with both hands.

"Well, if you add some sugar and a pinch of honey." Smurfette shrugged. "But it's great if you get the sniffles."

_I see. _Laconia signed, taking the basket off her head and carrying it in her arms. She blinked in surprise. She pointed ahead of them and the girls noticed a lone Smurf sitting on the banks of the river.

"Hey Handy!" Archer greeted as the three Smurfettes and Laconia approached. "Whatcha doin'?"

Handy looked up a little glumly. "Oh, I'm just waiting….." He sighed, unable to continue.

"Handy, are you okay?" Smurfette asked worriedly.

"You seem so sad." Smartette sighed sadly.

Handy sighed. "Well, Papa Smurf said I could invite Marina to the Valentine's Day Ball, and I was hoping she would come today."

"Well, did you send a letter?" Archer asked.

"Just last evening." Handy shrugged.

"Hmm, that does seem like a good amount of time for the letter to get to Marina and her to reply." Smartette noted. "We just had lunch."

Archer jabbed Smartette's ribs with her elbow. "Have faith, Handy. I'm sure she'll come. But remember: the ocean doesn't smurf as cold as the River Smurf does in the winter. We don't know how Marina will handle the cold water."

"That's why I brought the smurferator." Handy gestured to said invention, resting against a tree. "I can keep the water at a comfortable temperature."

Laconia set her basket down and signed, _Are you and Marina in love?_

"Yes." Handy nodded. "And boy do I miss her."

_Keep faith, Handy. _Laconia signed with a smile. _Love will find a way._

"Thanks, Laconia." Handy smiled.

"Why don't you smurf back to the village with us?" Smartette offered.

"Chef can make you some cocoa." Smurfette added. "It's awfully cold out here."

"I told Marina in that letter I would wait a few feet upstream from the bridge." Handy protested. "She said she would smurf here sometime around noon."

Archer thought for a moment. "Handy, why don't you smurf back to the village with Laconia, Smurfette, and Smartette? I'll wait here for Marina."

"You will?" Handy asked happily.

"You go get out of this cold." Archer encouraged, pushing Handy towards the village. "Get some cocoa and relax for a while."

_I will wait with Archer as well. _Laconia signed. She handed her basket of smurfroot to Handy.

"Thanks guys." Handy said gratefully, taking the basket from the wood elf. "When Marina gets here, smurf her into the smurferator and turn the key. The machine will do the rest."

"Smurfaroo!" Archer nodded. Laconia gave a thumbs up. Handy, Smurfette, and Smartette disappeared into the forest, back to Smurf Village.

_Who is Marina? _Laconia signed.

"She's a mermaid that lives in Atlantica." Archer explained. "Handy and the Smurfs helped her and her father a long time ago. Handy and Marina fell in love."

_That's so romantic. _Laconia signed, sighing silently. _A mermaid and a Smurf in love._

"Yeah." Archer nodded. She looked up and down the river, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "You know, if Handy really sent that letter last night, then Marina should've arrived by now. It's getting late."

_Last I checked, it was almost midafternoon. _Laconia signed.

Archer put a fist to her chin in thought. She checked the river's current flow. "Come on, Laconia. We're smurfing downstream." Laconia nodded and followed the Smurfette downriver. They kept their eyes on the river, searching for specks of green or lavender. They pushed Handy's smurferator along, just in case.

* * *

Papa and Woody walked through the village, observing how the wood elves and the other Smurfs worked to clear out the village square for the dance. "Your Smurfs are certainly worked hard." Woody noted.

"Well, everyone enjoys smurfing celebrations like Valentine's Day." Papa smiled. "Of course, any time I allow a little party is when the Smurfs are willing to work hard."

Woody chuckled. "The wood elves are the same way. When work is done, we love playing around in the fields and with the animals of the forest."

"Ah, the girls have returned with the smurfroot." Papa waved as Smurfette and Smartette approached. Then, he saw Handy walking with them instead of Archer and Laconia. "Handy? I thought you were waiting for Marina."

"I was." Handy nodded. "But Archer and Laconia offered to stay and wait for her while I smurfed back for a late lunch."

"Has Marina not arrived yet?" Papa asked.

"No, that's why Archer and Laconia are waiting for her." Smartette replied.

"I certainly hope she's all right." Papa said a little worriedly.

* * *

Archer and Laconia paused when they reached the dam, yet they still saw no sign of Marina.

_Where do you think she is? _Laconia signed questioningly. _Where can a mermaid hide anyway? The waters are just clear enough to see the bottom of the river._

"I don't know." Archer admitted. She stared at the waters for a moment before her eyes widened. "Oh my smurfness!" She suddenly dived into the waters of the river. Laconia stared after her, watching Archer's blue skin cause her to almost completely blend in with the icy waters of the river. Then, Archer burst through the surface, gasping from the coldness of the water. She clutched a limp Marina close to her chest.

_Are you okay? _Laconia signed hurriedly.

"Turn on that smurferator!" Archer urged. "We need to smurf her back to the village!" Laconia nodded and hurriedly turned the key to the smurferator, causing the gears to oxygenate the water inside. Archer pulled herself and Marina ashore and gently placed the mermaid in the smurferator. She and Laconia worked together to push the machine and the mermaid back to the village as fast as they could. Archer felt the chill all the way to her bones, but she kept running.

"Papa Smurf!" Archer shouted as they approached the village. She fought a shiver. "Papa Smurf!"

Papa and Woody looked up worriedly. "Laconia!" Woody called, signing as he talked. "What's wrong?"

_We found Marina! _Laconia signed quickly. _But she was stuck at the bottom of the river!_

"I d-dove after her." Archer explained, shivering a little.

"You jumped into the river?" Papa yelped. "My smurfness you'll get hyposmurfia!" He led the girls to his lab. "Get in here, quickly! And get those wet clothes off!"

"E-excuse me?" Archer gasped a little.

"Cover up and _then _get them off!" Papa corrected with urgency in his voice. "Do that and you decrease how likely you'll get hyposmurfia!"

Archer blinked. "Oh. I see." She accepted the wool blanket from Papa and wrapped herself in it, covering her entire body from the neck down before shedding her clothes.

"Woody!" Papa called quickly. "I need a cooling rack and a pan from Chef or Baker! Hurry!" Woody took off for Chef's house, the closest one to Papa's lab. "Archer, you sit by the fire." He ordered gently, leading Archer to sit as close to the fire as she could. "You need to warm up quickly."

"Y-yes Papa Smurf." Archer sniffed a little.

"Laconia, will you make some tea?" Papa asked kindly, handing the wood elf the container of loose tea leaves. Laconia nodded and put a kettle over the fire, wrapping up some of the leaves in a small bag for steeping. Everyone jumped a little when someone knocked hurriedly on the door. Papa answered it to see Handy right outside.

Handy panted a little, his breath coming out in a cloud. "I heard Marina was here! Is she okay?"

"She and Archer run the risk of hyposmurfia." Papa admitted, allowing Handy to come in. "But so far, we're beating it back."

"I got the pan and rack from Woody." Handy said, holding it up for Papa. The elder took the two objects hurriedly. He placed the wire cooling rack under the smurferator and used the metal shovel next to the fireplace to scoop some of the burning wood into the pan. He set the small fire on the cooling rack.

"There." Papa sighed. "The water's not too cold, and now it'll warm up to a nice, smurfy temperature."

Handy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank smurfness." He hugged Archer tightly. "Thank you so much, Archer! Woody told me you smurfed into the water to save Marina!"

"She was unconscious and would've been swept away if I hadn't." Archer said with a smile. "I'm actually glad she was stuck on a rock."

"Well I can't thank you enough." Handy sighed. "You too, Laconia, for looking after them."

_Anything for the Smurfs. _Laconia signed, smiling. _After all, Papa is taking care of my clan. It is the least I could do._

"I still owe you, Laconia." Archer gratefully took the cup of tea the mute elf gave her. "You stayed by my side and were a great help."

_You are my friend, Archer. _Laconia signed, giving Archer a hug. _I always look out for my friends. _Everyone turned at a moan, and they brightened when Marina's eyes fluttered open.

"Marina!" Handy cheered.

Marina's vision finally cleared, and she smiled warmly at the sight of her love. "Oh, Handy! It's you!"

"You're alive!" Handy cheered, holding Marina close while still keeping her in the water. "Oh thank smurfness!"

"Oh Handy, I thought I'd never see you again!" Marina sighed. "I was accidently swept downstream by a strong current and couldn't swim back. Then I hit my head and everything went dark."

"Archer and Laconia saved you." Handy explained. "They smurfed you back to the village so Papa Smurf could help."

"Archer?" Marina cocked her head, but smiled when Archer waved. "Oh yes! We've met a couple times."

"It's good to see you again." Archer nodded, sipping her tea.

"And this is Laconia." Papa introduced. "She and some of her wood elf friends are spending the rest of the winter with us since their home was destroyed."

"It's very nice to meet you, Laconia." Marina greeted.

Laconia signed her reply, which Papa translated. "Laconia says that it is very nice to meet you as well. She has never met a mermaid before, and certainly not one as beautiful as you."

"Why thank you." Marina blushed a little. "But, can't she speak on her own?"

"Laconia is mute." Archer explained. "She can hear what we are saying to her, but she can't reply using words. She uses Sign Language."

"How interesting!" Marina smiled.

"I could teach it to you!" Handy offered quickly. "Everysmurf knows it." He suddenly turned sheepish. "Well, Papa and Archer are better, so they could help. But of course, Laconia can smurf it best because, well, she made it and all, and…."

Archer rolled her eyes. "My, my, I do believe love is the most powerful spell in the world." She whispered to Papa.

"I must agree." Papa chuckled softly.

* * *

**A/N: Ironically enough, the names of the female wood elves (minus Willow) are all the same word in French, Chinese, Japanese, Latin, and German: flower! And I know Laconia is sometimes portrayed as a deaf-mute, but I prefer her to just be mute so she can hear everything. It'll work out later in the story.**


	2. A Girl's Day Out

**Chapter Two – A Girl's Day Out**

Papa's quick thinking and simple remedies worked like a charm. The next morning, Archer and Marina showed no signs of ever being exposed to the frigid waters of the River Smurf. Still, Papa required Archer and Marina to stay in the warmth of his living room until he was absolutely positive they would be all right. Luckily, they both showed that they possessed enough energy to venture about the village. Handy attached a handlebar to Marina's smurferator so he could better push her around and steer her. He even tied a rope around the handlebar so he could rope off the machine and stop it from rolling down any hills. Papa insisted that Archer wear trousers with the feet on them and a long sleeved, turtleneck shirt that actually covered her entire torso. She wasn't really used to having cloth hug her stomach and back so snugly, but couldn't protest without Papa threatening to cast an obeying spell.

"I'm just glad this thing doesn't itch." Archer sighed as she walked with Gutsy through the village. "It would drive me smurfy."

"Aye, dat it would." Gutsy nodded with a smile. "An' it would be quite funny."

Archer rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. "Whatever."

Gutsy laughed and pulled Archer into a side hug, kissing her cheek. "I love ye, lass."

"I love you too." Archer said, holding Gutsy close. "But save it for the dance."

"Dat's in four days!" Gutsy complained teasingly. "Ye can't expect me ta wait dat long."

Archer chuckled, nuzzling her head under Gutsy's chin. "Hey, I had to wait almost a year before you even _kissed _me."

"I was star struck." Gutsy swooned, spinning Archer around. "By such a smurftastic Smurfette."

Archer laughed, letting Gutsy pull her close again and kiss her forehead. "Has Cupid struck early this year?"

Gutsy sighed, and Archer could hear how solemn the sigh sounded. "Lass….I….I just…."

Archer looked up and kissed Gutsy's cheek, right next to his rusty auburn sideburns. "Hey, you know I'll always be there for you, right?"

Gutsy smiled, holding Archer close again. "I know. I just…..Valentine's Day is always smurfy an' all, but it's also a time when the other Smurfs go completely smurfy over you an de other girls."

Archer nodded in understanding. "Now, Gutsy Smurf, don't you go about getting jealous."

Gutsy sighed. "Aye lass."

"Besides, I don't think that many of the Smurfs are going to be smurfing after me." Archer hinted, walking off.

"Why's dat?" Gutsy raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you see Laconia's smurfy friends?" Archer smirked. "The Smurfs are bound to go gaga over such pretty elves." She walked off, her hips swaying.

Gutsy smirked. _Dat's my lassie._

* * *

"Bye bye, Papa Smuf!" Archer waved.

Papa stuck his head out his mushroom window to see Archer and Laconia walking from the village, Archer pushing Marina's smurferator. "And where are you three going?"

"Girl's day out." Archer replied.

"More like girl's afternoon out." Marina giggled. "We just ate lunch."

"Just you three?" Papa asked.

"The rest of the girls in the village split off into groups too." Marina explained.

_We are hoping for time alone before the dance. _Laconia signed with a silent giggle.

"Yeah, the ball is in a few days." Archer added. "Soon, the boys are all going to smurf around asking about a dance."

Papa chuckled. "Very well, but be careful!"

"Okie dokie, Papa!" Archer, Marina, and Laconia waved goodbye as they disappeared into the trees.

Papa stared after them for a moment and then looked up at the skies. He only saw clouds, all of them light gray in color but seeming to get darker. He rubbed his beard in thought. Then he noticed Scaredy passing by. "Scaredy!"

The terrified Smurf leaped in the air with a yelp. "Oh, P-Papa Smurf!"

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Papa chuckled a little. "I have a favor to ask of you. Archer, Marina, and Laconia are out in the forest on a walk. Will you smurf an eye on them?"

"M-me?" Scaredy trembled.

"The other Smurfs and the wood elves are busy with the preparation for the ball." Papa explained. "I need at least one Smurf to be with the girls."

Scaredy gulped. "W-what about H-Hefty? Or G-Gutsy?"

"The girls don't need protection." Papa reasoned. "Just someone to smurf back to the village for help if needed."

"Can't do it!" Scaredy whimpered. "Can't, can't, can't!"

Papa thought for a moment. Then, he smiled. "All right, Scaredy. I just thought you would want to smurf this opportunity."

"O-opportunity?" Scaredy asked, curious.

"It's a chance for you to smurf a little bravery." Papa shrugged casually. "Archer will surely be impressed and might even dance with you at the ball."

Scaredy's eyes widened and his broke into grins. "R-really? O-okay! I'll do it!"

"Thank you, Scaredy." Papa pointed into the woods. "They smurfed that way. If you run, you'll catch up in no time."

"Y-yes Papa Smurf!" Scaredy saluted, despite still trembling. "R-right away, P-Papa Smurf!" He hurried off into the forest, almost crashing into Farmer on the way.

Papa chuckled at such enthusiasm, but turned to see Gutsy standing at his window, tapping his foot. "What?" Papa asked with a shrug.

"Usin' my lassie as blackmail." Gutsy shook his head. "Is dat necessary?"

"It's just in case those clouds get angrier." Papa said, pointing up at the skies. "Hey, didn't I ask a certain Scotsmurf to help Hefty gather wood for the bonfire?"

Gutsy suddenly got a guilty look on his face. "Um…" He smiled sheepishly, but Papa raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Bye Papa Smurf!" He hurried off before Papa could snap at him. Papa rolled his eyes, but simply returned to his work.

* * *

Scaredy ran about the forest, jumping at the slightest noise but pushing ahead. He was determined to dance with Archer at the ball, and Papa's words echoed in his skull. _B-be brave, Scaredy. _Scaredy mentally prepared himself. _Be b-brave. Y-you c-can do this. E-even though it's s-scary down here._

Suddenly, his foot slipped on a patch of ice, and he slid down a snow-covered hill. "Yipes! Whoa! Help! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Is it much farther to the falls?" Marina asked.

"Not far now." Archer assured. "We'll rest by the river before smurfing on." Laconia tapped Archer on the shoulder and signed something. "You hear something? What?" Laconia made another sign. "Someone shouting?"

"Smurf out below!"

Archer yelped when something swept her feet from under her and she started sliding down the hill. Marina and Laconia watched with surprise and winced when the two beings hit a tree at the bottom of the hill. Laconia pushed Marina carefully down the slope to meet them.

"Oh Archer!" Marina called worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Archer groaned and shook her head. When she finally got her bearings, she found she rested in Scaredy Smurf's lap. "I'm fine. Nice catch, Scaredy."

"Oh!" Scaredy gulped. "I-it was n-nothing!" He chuckled nervously.

"What are you doing out here?" Archer asked.

"I-I was thinking y-you could u-use an escort!" Scaredy explained hurriedly as they stood up. "I-it can g-get p-pretty scary out h-here."

"Why Scaredy, that's awfully kind of you." Marina complimented.

_And very brave. _Laconia signed.

"We're smurfing over to a very special waterfall at the base of Ice Mountain." Archer explained. "Come on."

"A w-waterfall?" Scaredy shook a little as he followed the girls. "W-what for?"

"It's so beautiful in the winter." Archer explained. "Because it gets so cold that it freezes to ice. And the ice is like a mirror! I wanted to smurf Laconia and Marina to the falls before they melt."

"Oh!" Scaredy gulped back his fear. "O-okay! Let's go!" He hurried off.

"Scaredy!" Archer called.

Scaredy skidded to a halt. "Huh?"

"The falls are this way." Archer giggled.

"Oh." Scaredy chuckled nervously.

Marina covered her mouth to hide her giggles. "The Smurfs are just so adorable, aren't they?" Laconia nodded in agreement.

* * *

Papa smiled as Handy, Hefty, and Gutsy continued working on the stage for the musicians. "Well done, you three! It looks smurfy as ever!"

"Thanks Papa Smurf!" Handy nodded, hammering a board in place. "Hey, where did all the girls go? We haven't seen them since lunchtime."

"They're out in the forest having some girl time." Papa assured. "They'll be back later this evening." He glanced nervously at the darkening skies. "But perhaps they should smurf back sooner."

Hefty followed Papa's gaze. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Papa Smurf!" Woody called as he, Greedy, Leo, and Ignis approached. The four of them worked together to carry a large banner covered in hearts with the words "Happy Valentine's Day" written on it.

"Where would you like the banner?" Leo asked, blowing his honey colored hair from his golden brown eyes.

"For now, someplace indoors." Papa instructed. "Maybe hang it in the dining hall. I fear a storm is coming."

"Oh great." Gutsy sighed.

"Papa Smurf, have the girls come home yet?" Ignis asked. His spiky brown hair looked more like tiny porcupine needles, and his fiery orange eyes almost looked like tiny flames.

"I don't think so." Papa shook his head. He glanced at the skies again. "Greedy, after you've hung up the banner, go find Tracker and smurf him here."

"Can do." Greedy saluted. He and the three wood elves hurried off.

"Will de girls be all right?" Gutsy asked. "De skies are darkenin'."

"I know." Papa nodded. "But we'll see what Tracker has to say about it. If he thinks a storm will come soon, we'll round everyone up."

* * *

"Come on!" Archer giggled, jumping over a tree root. "It's right over here!"

"D-don't you th-think we should g-go back?" Scaredy whimpered, staring at the dark clouds.

"We'll be fine." Archer assured. But then, she skidded to a halt. "Aww….it melted." Marina, Laconia, and Scaredy managed to catch up to see a beautiful waterfall, now half-melted. Water ran under the icy shell of the waterfall and flowed downriver. The ice across the river cracked and shifted, but mostly stayed in place.

"It's still a beautiful waterfall." Marina noted. "Even though it's mostly ice shell."

_It's a shame we can't see how beautiful it is up close. _Laconia signed.

"We can still see it up close." Archer said.

"What?" Marina asked.

"W-what?" Scaredy jumped.

_What? _Laconia signed worriedly.

Much to their horror, Archer suddenly leaped out onto the ice and started walking towards the waterfall. "A-Archer!" Scaredy shouted, clutching his hat. "W-what're you d-doing?"

"It's okay!" Archer assured. "The ice is still pretty solid."

"Oh Archer, please be careful!" Marina called.

Laconia signed hurriedly. "L-Laconia s-says you should c-come b-back!" Scaredy called.

Archer sighed. "Fine. I'm coming. I'm just glad the falls freeze every year." She came back towards her friends and brother, almost tiptoeing over the ice. But she wasn't quite careful enough; her foot hit a thin patch of ice and broke through it. She yelped at the icy cold feeling, holding her foot in her hands and hopping on the other. But that only caused her to slip again and fall on her tail.

"A-are you o-okay?" Scaredy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Archer groaned, rubbing her sore and frozen tail. "Just…." She slipped again when she tried to stand. That's when the ice began to break again. A small section right around Archer broke away and started flowing downstream. "Not fine anymore!"

Laconia took off down the riverbanks, keeping her eyes on Archer. "Scaredy Smurf, we have to do something!" Marina gasped.

Scaredy trembled, his knees knocking together. "W-w-what am I s-s-s-supposed t-to d-d-d-d-o?!"

"Go after them!" Marina urged. "Push the smurferator along!" Scaredy kept shaking uncontrollably until Marina splashed him with the water from the smurferator. "Hurry!"

"R-right!" Scaredy saluted. She pushed Marina along as he followed Laconia downstream.

Archer struggled to keep her balance as she stood on the small circle of ice. She spied Laconia running along the banks. "Laconia!" she called out to the wood elf. "What do I do?" Laconia tried to sign, _Just hang on! _But Archer was moving around so much that she couldn't see what Laconia signed. "Right, no voice, duh!" She slipped and landed right on her tail. Luckily, she didn't land in the waters. Laconia looked ahead and noticed a fallen tree with some of its branches hanging over the river. She ran ahead and up to the branches. She climbed to the lowest, strongest branch on the tree and hooked her knees onto it, hanging upside down and reaching her arms out for Archer. The young Smurfette reached up and grabbed Laconia's arms, the wood elf holding on tightly. The circle of ice continued downriver and forced Archer's feet into the water, but she didn't care. Cold feet wouldn't give her smurfmonia. Laconia pulled Archer up and they climbed from the tree to solid ground.

Archer sighed, fighting the cold in her toes. "Thank you, Laconia." Archer signed as she spoke. "I owe you one."

_Friends look out for one another. _Laconia signed with a smile. Archer hugged Laconia tightly.

"Laconia! Archer!" Marina called as she and Scaredy approached.

"Th-thank smurf!" Scaredy sighed.

"Glad you guys could make it." Archer smiled.

"I'm s-sorry I c-couldn't help m-more." Scaredy hung his head shamefully.

"You did wonderfully, Scaredy." Archer complimented.

Scaredy looked up, surprise. "R-really?"

"You stayed with Marina and helped her get here." Archer noted. "That was smurftastic."

Scaredy's chest puffed out. "Oh! Y-yes! I'm g-glad I could help!"

_I think we should go back to the village. _Laconia signed, a worried look on her face.

"Laconia thinks we should go home, and she has a good point." Archer looked up at the dark clouds overhead. "We don't want to be smurfing around the forest in a storm."

"It _does _seem to be getting colder." Marina shivered a little.

Scaredy gulped. "B-but….wh-which way is th-the v-village?"

"It's that way." Archer said simply. She put a finger to her mouth in thought. "Or….maybe it's that way….or…..um…."

_What's wrong? _Laconia signed questioningly.

"That's strange." Archer scratched her head. "I don't recognize this part of the forest."

"Y-you don't?!" Scaredy whimpered. "I th-thought you l-lived here f-for years!"

"I did." Archer said. "But I think we smurfed farther downriver than we thought."

"Oh dear." Marina gasped. "I don't see the waterfall." Everyone looked upriver, but only saw the curve of the river.

"That's weird." Archer sighed. "Worst of all, there's definitely a storm coming." Laconia tapped Archer on the shoulder and pointed across the river to a small cave opening. "Good eye, Laconia. Come on; there's some unbroken ice we can walk across."

"Is that really a good idea?" Marina asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately, it's our only choice." Archer said, leading the group some ways downriver. "The storm's coming fast and we don't know how to smurf home. Until then, we need shelter." She carefully pulled the smurferator onto the ice. "We'll be okay as long as we stick together."

* * *

Papa stared worriedly out his window, looking towards the forest. But he couldn't see Archer, Scaredy, Laconia, or Marina anywhere. His nervousness only rose when the snow began falling. He tried to return to his potion making, but he kept getting distracted. Especially when someone knocked hurriedly on the door.

"Gutsy!" Papa gasped. "Woody! Handy! What in Smurf's name are you doing out there?"

"W-we were hoping the g-girls and Scaredy would b-be back." Handy shivered.

"All of you smurf in here!" Papa snapped, herding the two Smurfs and wood elf into his home.

"We were just waiting on the outskirts of the village." Woody explained. "We expected them back hours ago."

"De storm's getting' worse." Gutsy added. "Do ye think dey're okay?"

"I'm sure they're fine." Papa nodded, grabbing a couple blankets for his shivering guests. "Archer is with them and she knows the forest better than anyone. They'll be home soon. If not, then she'll keep safe."

"Papa Smurf, shouldn't we go after them?" Woody asked. "The wood elves would happily lend their help."

"No." Papa said firmly. "Getting lost in a snowstorm won't help anything."

"But Papa—" Handy tried to protest.

"No, Handy!" Papa snapped. But his gaze softened. "Listen to me. I am just as worried about them as you are; but if we try and find them in that blizzard, we'll only get lost ourselves."

"Archer will take care of dem." Gutsy assured.

"I trust Archer." Handy assured.

"So do I." Woody agreed. "But that storm…"

"Don't worry." Papa said as he put a kettle over the fire for tea. "Once the storm passes, we'll smurf together a rescue party and go find them."

Gutsy stared out the windows, his eyebrows furrowed in worry, as the snowstorm made it harder and harder to see the forest trees.


	3. Wishes

**A/N: Disclaimer – I do not own "Jolly Sailor Bold" from **_**Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides**_** or "Noble Maiden Fair" from **_**Brave**_**, both of which are being briefly borrowed here.**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Wishes**

Archer, Scaredy, Marina, and Laconia made it inside the cave just as the storm hit. Archer dropped down on all fours and shook like a dog, sending snow flying. When she straightened up, she saw Laconia, Scaredy, and Marina glaring a little, now covered in snow.

"What?" Archer shrugged.

Laconia brushed snow off her hat and dress. _How long do you think the storm will last?_

"The storm shouldn't last that long." Archer assured. "Still, we may have to spend the night here."

"Sp-spend the n-night?!" Scaredy yelped. "H-h-here?"

"We can't go smurfing out in that storm." Archer reasoned. "We'll get lost or smurfmonia, whichever comes first."

"Could we make a fire?" Marina asked. "My water is getting cold and I don't want it to freeze over."

"Of course." Archer nodded. "See if you can find any kindling."

"B-but w-we're in a c-c-cave!" Scaredy whimpered.

Archer looked around and noted only stones, stalactites, and stalagmites. "Hmm, good point. Maybe I can find a tree nearby and get some branches."

"The storm is awfully dense." Marina pointed to the mouth of the cave. "You can't see anything but white."

Archer sighed in frustration. "Then what do you propose we do?"

"Just wait for now." Marina shrugged. "I can stand a little cold water until tomorrow."

"You sure?" Archer asked worriedly. "Handy will flip if I bring home his girlfriend in a block of ice."

Marina giggled. "I'm quite fine."

"A-are you s-sure we sh-shouldn't find a w-w-way home?" Scaredy trembled.

"I think we'll be safer in here." Archer protested.

"Th-then what's th-th-that?" Scaredy pointed further into the cave. The girls turned and noticed a glowing spot on the ground. Upon further investigation, they discovered the spot a small diamond.

_Is this a mining cave? _Laconia signed questioningly.

"A mining cave?" Archer asked. "I don't think so. Look; there are more gems leading into the cave. Come on, let's follow them."

"I-isn't that d-dangerous?" Scaredy gulped.

"We'll be fine as long as I'm around." Archer reassured her brother. "Besides, they look like a trail." Laconia pushed Marina along as she followed Archer deeper into the cave. Scaredy gulped, looking back and forth between the departing girls and the mouth of the cave.

"Hey!" Scaredy yelped, sprinting after the girls. "W-w-wait for m-m-m-me!"

He nearly crashed into the girls as he caught up. They followed the trail of precious stones deeper and deeper into the cave, turning left, right, right, left, left, left…..soon, it became too confusing to keep track of which turns they took and how many they took. They kept going, curiously following the sparkling trail that took them farther and farther from the mouth of the cave. Surprisingly, the further they walked into the cave, the warmer it seemed to get, until the air became a comfortable temperature. Nothing else in the cave stood out; more stones, more stalactites, more stalagmites, nothing else. The gems that somehow lit their path remained stuck firmly in the ground, like tiles. It seemed like each gem held a firefly.

"This place is truly beautiful." Marina sighed.

"I'm surprised I've never smurfed here before." Archer breathed in awe.

"W-why haven't you b-been here b-before?" Scaredy asked.

Archer thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. It's really confusing me. I usually know the forest down to the last twig and smallest pebble. But I've never smurfed the area around this cave before."

_Perhaps we strayed too far from the village. _Laconia signed in suggestion. _Once we get out of this cave, we can follow the river back._

"I hope so." Archer agreed.

"What did Laconia say?" Marina asked.

"She thinks we strayed too far from the village, but we can probably follow the river back." Archer explained.

"Oh, I see." Marina nodded. She noticed a sad look in Laconia's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Laconia signed her explanation, Archer translating. "Laconia says, 'Nothing. It's just that sometimes having no voice can be a real pain.' Why's that?" Laconia signed some more. "Oh, Laconia."

"What is it?" Marina asked.

"Laconia thinks she could've helped me more if she had the ability to shout when I was out on the ice." Archer explained. "But Laconia, you did wonderfully; you saved my smurf."

Laconia smiled softly. _It was my honor._

"A-Archer!" Scaredy piped up. "Look!"

They all paused when they discovered the trail of gems ended. Now, they stood almost at the edge of a large cliff. Off to one side stood a small pedestal and writing on a plaque. Archer walked up and stared at the old writing. "'Welcome to the Wishing Well of Wonders.'" She read.

"A wishing well?" Marina repeated. "Oh how wonderful! I wish I had brought a sand dollar."

"Wait, there's more." Archer reported. "It says, 'Come one and all, to this wonderful well, and your fondest wishes will come true. Just say your wish; imagine it coming true with all your heart, and take a leap of faith.'"

_What does it mean by a 'leap of faith'? _Laconia signed questioningly.

"W-w-we're n-not g-g-going to j-j-j-jump in?" Scaredy gulped.

"Relax, Scaredy." Archer waved it off. "We're not smurfing off any cliffs." She looked at the plaque again. "Hey, I think there's more. But it's hard to read." Scaredy pushed Marina over and they took a look.

Laconia stepped closer to the edge of the cliff, staring down into the abyss. She couldn't see anything beyond ten feet down; blackness cloaked the bottom of the trench. Then, something sparkled in the darkness. Laconia leaned down on her hands and knees and her eyes narrowed, trying to discover what exactly rested down there.

Suddenly, her hand slipped off the edge of the cliff and she fell!

Laconia would've shouted in surprise if she possessed a voice to shout with. She might've yelped when she hit a ledge if she could. She scrambled to her feet, pressing herself against the cliff wall. She tried to climb the cliff, but kept slipping to the ledge again. She opened her mouth to shout, but almost hit herself when she tried. She looked around and found a rock on the ledge, picking it up and banging it against the rock wall.

Scaredy yelped. "W-w-w-what w-w-was th-that?"

Archer listened. "It sounds like a knocking or something."

"But where is it coming from?" Marina asked.

Archer looked around, finally noticing someone missing from their group. "Hey, where's Laconia?" The three of them started calling for the wood elf, despite knowing that she couldn't call back. Then, Archer heard the knocking get faster. She hurried to the edge of the cliff and her eyes widened. "Laconia! Are you okay?"

_I'm okay. _Laconia nodded and signed. _But I can't get back up!_

"Don't worry!" Archer assured, rummaging in her quiver. "I keep some rope with me all the time. We'll smurf you out of there."

"How?" Marina asked.

Archer tied one end of the rope around her hips and tied the other around the handlebar of the smurferator. "Scaredy, you and Marina lower me down to Laconia. I'll grab her and you guys smurf me back up."

"O-o-okay." Scaredy gulped. He took a hold of the smurferator and slowly lowered Archer down towards Laconia. The wood elf stood almost rigid, still pressing herself against the cliff wall. Archer waited patiently to reach her friend, but suddenly felt herself stop descending.

"A little more, guys!" Archer called.

"There's no more rope." Marina reported. "And I'm on the edge of the cliff as it is!"

Archer thought for a moment. "Hang on! I got an idea." She untied the rope form her hips and let it drop her down closer to Laconia. She let go and landed on the ledge. "Okay, Laconia, you climb onto my shoulders and grab the rope. I'll hold onto your ankles. Scaredy, when I give the word, you smurf us up!"

"O-okay!" Scaredy struggled to keep back his fear. His knuckles turned white from keeping such a firm grip on Marina's smurferator.

Archer helped Laconia onto her shoulders and the wood elf reached as high as she could, but her fingertips just barely brushed the rope. "Try standing on my head." Archer suggested. Laconia nodded and carefully stepped onto Archer's head. The tomboy Smurfette held back a disgruntled groan as she held Laconia's feet in place. She stood straight and tall, hoping Laconia would grab the rope soon. Laconia grasped the end of the rope in both hands and tugged on it twice.

"Pull me back, Scaredy." Marina instructed.

"Y-you g-g-got it!" Scaredy started pulling the smurferator backwards, slowly but surely hoisting Laconia and Archer back towards solid ground. But suddenly, a bat flew out of nowhere, just inches from Scaredy's head. He screamed loudly, letting go of the smurferator and causing it to roll right off the cliff edge! Archer hit the ledge first, and Laconia fell on top of her. Marina and the smurferator fell past them, but the wood elf and the Smurfette grabbed the rope to stop her speedy fall. Marina gripped the edge of the Smurferator, her eyes wild and her body trembling.

"You okay, Marina?" Archer groaned a little as she and Laconia pulled Marina onto the ledge with them. Somehow, the ledge was just big enough for the smurferator and the two of them.

"I'm fine." Marina sighed in relief, putting a hand to her racing heart. "None of the water fell out."

"Scaredy?" Archer called up to the cliff edge.

"A-a-a-archer?" Scaredy whimpered, crawling to the edge of the cliff. "A-a-a-are y-y-y-you ok-k-k-kay?"

"We're smurfy." Archer looked down into the dark pit. "Um….sort of…"

"What do we do?" Marina asked worriedly.

"Scaredy, I hate to say this," Archer instructed. "You're going to have to find a way to smurf back to the village. Get Papa or Gutsy or Hefty; get _anysmurf_."

"B-b-b-but h-how will I f-f-find you?" Scaredy trembled.

Archer thought for a moment. "I got it!" She took an arrow from her quiver. "Let's see….what were those words…..ah, yes." She cleared her throat and spoke a magic spell.

"_Over mountains and through rivers grand  
As I travel across the land  
Wherever I go, wherever I stay,  
Let this arrow point the way!"_

She tapped the arrow to her head, and it started glowing softly. "Here!" Archer tossed her arrow like a javelin, and Scaredy hurriedly caught it. "When you find Papa, tell him I put a tracking spell on it. He'll know what to do!"

Scaredy gulped. "I d-d-d-don't th-th-think I c-c-c-can—"

"You can do it, Scaredy!" Archer assured. "I have complete faith in you!"

"As do I!" Marina agreed.

_I know you can do it! _Laconia signed, a look of affirmation on her face.

"You do this, and I'll owe you one!" Archer offered. "Whatever you want."

Scaredy's fear disappeared. "Would you dance with me at the Valentine's Day dance?"

Archer blinked in surprise. She _never _heard Scaredy speak without a stutter or stammer. "Absolutely. As much as you like. You may have to compete with Gutsy a little."

Scaredy's face brightened up like a thousand fireflies glowing in the dark. "O-okay! I-I-I'll do it!" He ran off, following the trail of gems to the entrance of the cave. He froze a little when he saw the storm, but Archer's voice rang through his head, as though to encourage him. "I-I-I'll d-do it!" Scaredy cheered, even though the wind took his words away. "S-smurf V-v-village, h-here I c-c-come!"

Archer cast a look towards Laconia and Marina. The mermaid and the wood elf looked immensely worried over their current predicament.

"We'll be okay." Archer smiled in reassurance. "Papa will come with the other Smurfs and maybe even Woody and the wood elves. They'll know what to do."

"I know they will." Marina forced a smile. "I still worry, though."

_We must keep faith. _Laconia signed. _The Smurfs and the wood elves will not abandon us._

* * *

Gutsy paced back and forth in front of the fire. He put a finger to his mouth in thought. His rusty eyebrows furrowed in worry. He ran to the window and pushed open the shutters. But a burst of wind made him tumble back on his tail. It took all his strength to push the shutters closed and tie them shut with a string. He sighed, slumping down in an easy chair.

"Okay." Gutsy took a breath. "Smurf it easy, Gutsy boy. Everythin' will be fine. Have a little faith in yer lassie."

He took one more calming breath and picked up a nearby book, flipping it open and starting to read. It was an old book; a collection of fairytales that Papa used to read at bedtime to many of the Smurfs when they were just Smurflings. Now, it served as a distraction for a very worried Gutsy Smurf.

"Nothin' ta worry about." Gutsy assured himself with a smile. "Archer will be back soon."

_Knock knock knock_

Gutsy dropped the book and leaped out of his chair, rushing to the door. "Lassie!" He cheered. But he pulled open the door and the wind blew the wood back, slamming into Gutsy's face. The Scotsmurf tumbled backwards again. He ran up and helped the Smurf that entered close the door again. "Lass—" Gutsy blinked in surprise. "Scaredy?"

"G-g-g-g-gutsy!" Scaredy struggled to catch his breath. "W-w-w-w-w-we g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-got t-t-t-t-t-t-t-to f-f-f-f-f-f-f-ind P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p—"

"Scaredy!" Gutsy shouted, slapping his brother so hard he fell to the floor. "Smurf a grip on yerself! What's wrong?"

Scaredy took a breath. "Archer and the girls are in trouble!"

* * *

Archer sighed in boredom, staring out at the darkness. "Wow. I never thought I'd be so bored sitting on a ledge in a trench."

Laconia raised an eyebrow. _Seriously? _

Archer chuckled. "I wish we had something to do until Papa and the others arrive. Anybody know any good songs?"

"Songs?" Marina asked.

"The echoes in here are smurftastic." Archer shrugged. "I bet a song would sound great. Listen to this." She cupped her hands around her mouth and called into the darkness. "Hello!"

_Hello…hello…..lo… _the echoes called back.

"Archer is awesome!"

_Archer is awesome…is awesome…awesome….._

The three girls giggled. Archer took a breath. "La, la, lala la la! La, lala la la!"

_La, la, lala la la. La, lala la la! _The echoes sang the second verse.

This time, the girls let out gut-busting laughs that bounced off the walls of the trench and right out the mouth of the cave. "How wonderful!" Marina laughed.

"Sing something!" Archer encouraged. "It's fun!"

"I can't." Marina said, her face suddenly going sad.

_Why not? _Laconia signed, cocking her head in confusion.

"Laconia wants to know why." Archer translated.

"I'm a mermaid." Marina explained. "Mermaids are gifted with the Siren's Song."

"So?" Archer shrugged. Laconia mimicked her.

"So, I cannot sing anything without the Siren's Song taking effect." Marina told them. "You understand what happens when a siren sings?"

It suddenly clicked. "Oh yeah." Archer realized. "Their voice draws sailors to their shores, causing ships to crash and most of the sailors to drown."

_Or eaten. _Laconia added.

"Yeah, or eaten." Archer smiled softly. "Well, the song of the siren usually only applies to males. I hear that females aren't affected by the song."

_It would be very nice to hear you sing. _Laconia signed with a smile.

"Yeah, we wanna hear your voice." Archer urged. "No boys around."

Marina smiled softly. She thought for a moment, took a breath, and sang a few verses.

"_Upon one summer's morning,  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the warls of wapping  
Where I met a sailor gay  
Conversing with a young lass  
Who seemed to be in pain  
Saying "William when you go I fear  
You'll ne'er return again._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There's nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold."_

"Wow." Archer breathed. "That's beautiful."

"I'm sure you have a wonderful voice as well." Marina guessed.

"Well….." Archer looked a little sheepish.

"Come on." Marina giggled. "I sang; now it's your turn."

Archer laughed. She thought for a moment before a song instantly clicked in her head.

_"__A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth __  
__Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan __  
__Ar righinn oig, fas as faic __  
__Do thir, dileas Fein….__  
__A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn __  
__Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire __  
__Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn go __  
__Mhaighdean uashaill bhan."_

_Archer, it's so beautiful. _Laconia sighed silently in happiness.

"Where did you learn such a song?" Marina asked.

"It's an old Gaelic lullaby my nanny used to sing to me." Archer said. "I sing it all the time for the other Smurfs."

"Your turn, Laconia." Marina offered. But she winced. "Oh, right."

_It's okay._ Laconia signed, and Archer translated_. __Sometimes even I forget that I have no voice to speak or sing with._

"I'm so sorry." Marina sighed sadly.

_Don't be. _Laconia continued_. __I'm happy like this. If I wasn't born mute, I never would've been able to come up with Sign Language._

"That's true." Archer nodded. "Still…."

_Sometimes I __do __wish I had a voice. _Laconia agreed_. __I tried for a few days to think of a way to pay back the Smurfs for accepting me and my clan. I hoped I could perform at the Valentine's Day dance, but I would really love to sing a special song for them._

"I suppose singing in Sign Language doesn't necessarily count." Archer chuckled nervously.

"I understand how you feel." Marina told Laconia. "You see, I too have a wish that's almost impossible."

"What's that?" Archer asked.

"I want a way to be with Handy." A sad look crossed Marina's face. "A way that doesn't involve the smurferator or him almost drowning in the ocean."

_That's a good wish to have._ Laconia signed_. She looked sad as well. __It doesn't seem fair. Especially for you, Marina. If you and Handy are truly in love, then you should be together._

Archer looked back and forth between Laconia and Marina. She looked down into the dark trench. "Hey, you know what? Let's do something silly."

"Silly?" Marina asked.

"This is a wishing well." Archer noted. "So let's toss our wishes into the well. It doesn't hurt to hope."

"But we don't have any coins or sand dollars." Marina protested.

"Well, we can use arrowheads from my arrows." Archer suggested, pulling out three of her arrows.

"Oh, are you sure?" Mariana asked worriedly.

"Of course." Archer nodded. "I can always get more." She broke off the arrowheads from the arrows and stowed them back in her quiver. She handed each of her friends an obsidian arrowhead. "All right. Remember what the plaque says. 'Say your wish and imagine it coming true with all your heart.' Then just toss the arrowhead into the well, which I suppose is just straight down."

Marina held her arrowhead to her chest. "I wish that there was a way for Handy Smurf and me to be together, without a smurferator or a smurfmarine."

Laconia set her arrowhead down and signed her wish, with Archer translating. _I wish I could have a voice, even for just a day, so I can sing at the Valentine's Day dance and experience the wonders of having a voice. _She held her arrowhead to her chest.

"What about you, Archer?" Marina asked.

Archer thought for a while. "I don't know. I have nothing to wish for. I have a mate, a papa, a wonderful family, and a smurfy home." She smiled, hugging her obsidian arrowhead to her chest. "You know what I wish? I wish I could make your wishes come true."

_Oh Archer, that's so kind. _Laconia smiled.

"On three." Archer instructed. "We throw the arrowheads."

_One. _Laconia signed.

"Two." Marina said.

"Three." Archer said.

They threw their arrowheads into the darkness of the Wishing Well of Wonders.

_CRACK!_

The three of them jumped when the ledge underneath them jerked, moving down a few inches. "Oh dear!" Marina whimpered. "The ledge is breaking!"

_What do we do? _Laconia signed so fast Archer almost didn't catch what she signed.

"Just relax!" Archer reassured. "And stay still! I'm sure Papa and the Smurfs will be here soon! We just have to stay calm. We'll be okay."

_Rumble…..CRACK!_

"Oh…smurf…."

Marina and Archer screamed as the ledge gave away and the darkness swallowed them whole.


	4. Love and Lovers

**Chapter Four – Love and Lovers**

The three girls screamed (except Laconia of course) as they continued to fall, unable to see where they were going in the darkness. The smurferator fell aside and crashed to pieces in an unknown location. After a few minutes, they hit something hard and filled with water. Torches lit up the walls of the large tunnel, allowing the three girls to see they fell in a ditch filled with rushing water, like a stony, near-freezing waterslide. Archer whooped a little, laughing as the rushing water pushed them along. Laconia giggled silently. Marina called "Wheeeee!", her arms up in the air. But their joy turned to shock as the smooth, steady decline sharply dropped to a near-90 degree angle. Marina and Archer screamed in terror; Laconia pulled her hat over her eyes in fear. The slide twisted, turned, spun in circles, did loop-de-loops, and made sharp hairpin turns.

Finally, the slide shot the three girls into the open air. They hovered in midair briefly before plunging again. They all dove headfirst into a larger pool of water. Shocked by the impact, the wood elf, mermaid, and Smurfette became almost still as statues. When they finally started swimming back up to the surface, a bright light suddenly surrounded them. A sudden jolt of pain erupted in their bodies, forcing them to let out the air in their lungs in bubbly screams.

Then, everything went dark.

* * *

Papa's eyes squinted a little, but only saw whiteness. The snow blurred his vision and the cold nipped at his skin. He pulled his cloak tighter around his body, fighting the cold.

"Be it much farther, Papa Smurf?" Miner shouted over the winds, despite standing right behind Papa.

"I'm not sure!" Papa called. "The arrow will only point the way; it won't tell us how far or close the girls are!"

"We have to find them soon!" Handy yelled.

"Scaredy said dey were in a cave!" Gutsy reminded them. "I'm sure dey'll be okay until we git dere!" _I hope._

Papa pulled out the arrow and held it up in his palm. He spoke the spell, leaning in as if to make sure the arrow heard him.

"_Find the ones we have lost  
We will find them by any cost  
Now listen, arrow, hear me say  
Show us where to go; point the way!"_

The arrow spun around in his palm before stopping with the arrowhead pointing to the right. "This way!" Papa shouted. He pulled on the rope that kept them all together, moving through the blizzard as it raged around them.

"Papa!" Handy yelled over the winds. "I think we should stop and rest a while!"

"You may be right!" Papa called back. "Just as soon as we find someplace safe!" Suddenly, the ground gave out underneath him, and Papa tumbled forward. Miner, Handy, and Gutsy yelped as Papa accidently dragged his sons down into the hole with him. They groaned as they landed in a heap on the ground.

"I think we found a good place to rest." Handy groaned. They managed to untangle themselves and discovered they fell into a rabbit's hole; and a couple of its baby occupants sniffed them curiously.

"Hello there, little friends." Papa greeted the young rabbit kitten. He chuckled when a couple of them decided to snuggle him like a teddy bear.

"Faith in Begorra!" Miner laughed, gently petting one of the babies. "It seems we be the newest guests of a rabbit family."

Mama Rabbit came forward, cooing and clicking happily. "Hello, Mother Rabbit." Papa greeted warmly, rubbing the rabbit's short snout. "We need a safe place to stay until the storm passes. May we rest here a while?" Mama Rabbit nodded, cooing to her young as though to say, "Come along; time for bed again."

The rabbit kittens seemed to whine, but came over to their mother for sleep. Most of them cuddled around their four Smurf guests. At first, Gutsy, Miner, and Handy seemed begrudged at having a rabbit baby sitting on their laps; they were a bit heavy by a Smurf's comparison. But they soon figured it was better than freezing into smurfsicles.

Gutsy unconsciously rubbed the fur of the rabbit on top of him. He looked up into the storm, but only saw whiteness. He sighed sadly. Miner looked to the Scottish Smurf right next to him. "Are ye all right, lad?"

Gutsy smiled. Somehow, he and Miner always seemed to get along well. Then again, most of the "foreign" Smurfs seemed to get along well, seeing how they usually differed from the other Smurfs greatly because of their accents. None of them could help it; they were all born with it. It was hard to explain. Mostly because none of them _could _explain it.

"Yes, I'm fine." Gutsy lied.

Miner shook his head small. "Gutsy, me friend, ye can't hide it from ol' Miner Smurf."

"What're ye talkin' about?" Gutsy raised a rusty eyebrow.

"Ye be worried for your lassie." Miner told him.

Gutsy scoffed softly. "Is it dat obvious?"

"It be that." Miner chuckled softly. "Have ye seen Handy? He be just as scared. So be Papa."

Gutsy almost snorted in disbelief. "As if."

"No, really." Miner insisted. "We're all worried. Ye know what it means?" Gutsy shook his head. "It means we care for our lil' lassies."

"I'll say." Gutsy sighed tiredly.

Miner smiled warmly. "Ye know, Gutsy. Ye be the bravest Smurf I've ever known. The only time I see ye scared is when it involves Archer."

"So?" Gutsy shrugged.

"Oh, nothin'." Miner shrugged, snuggling down to sleep. "I never seen someone who loved another more."

Gutsy blinked, but smiled softly. He sighed in content and leaned back into Mama Rabbit's fur, drifting into blissful, peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Bye Mama Rabbit!" Handy waved as they walked from the hole.

"Farewell lil' babes!" Miner waved small to the babies.

"We'll see you in spring!" Papa added. The rabbits cooed farewell before burrowing back into their home.

"At least the storm's passed." Handy noted, staring at the bright, white clouds in the sky, now calm. "It should be much easier to find the girls."

"I hope so." Miner looked worried. "Where did they say they went?"

"Not really." Papa admitted. "But we still have the arrow." He held up the arrow, chanting the spell again. The arrow spun around and then stopped. Papa raised an eyebrow. "Strange….."

"What is it?" Gutsy asked.

"Well, this is the direction the arrow pointed last night." Papa pointed straight ahead. "But now it's pointing that way, towards the ocean."

"Ocean?" Handy looked a little worried. "Why would it point that way?"

Miner gulped. "W-what if they got swept away in the river?"

"I don't think we need to worry too much." Papa reassured his near-panicking sons. "But perhaps it would be wise if we hurried. Come on." Gutsy, Miner, and Handy obeyed faithfully, each of them worried for the girls.

* * *

"Take this!" Ash laughed, chucking a snowball that nailed Ignis in the face.

"Smurf's up!" Hefty laughed, throwing a large snowball that coated Atwood and Phoebus in a white frost. The boys laughed as they continued to throw snow at each other.

Fleur rolled her eyes. "My my, the boys are awfully rowdy today."

"Indeed." Smurfette giggled.

"They're boys." Smartette shrugged. "What do you expect? Besides, a snowball fight is…somewhat of a good way to clear the snow for the ball preparations."

Smurfette noticed a couple Smurfs opted out of the snowball fight; Poet, Painter, and Brainy to name a few. But one lone wood elf caught her attention. "Poor Woody. He's so worried about Laconia."

"Everyone's worried." Willow sighed sadly.

"The girls shouldn't have been gone all night." Hua sipped her tea.

"Neither should Papa Smurf and those other Smurfs that went with him." Hana added, nibbling a cookie. "That storm was awfully nasty."

"They'll be okay." Brook reassured them. "That Gutsy fella is strong."

"That he is." Florem nodded in agreement.

"Woody shouldn't have to worry." Tori sighed sadly.

"Come on; let's get him into the game." Sky urged. The three little wood elf girls ran off to Laconia's husband. The female wood elves, Smurfette, Smartette, and Sassette watched, amused as the little girls managed to pull Woody into the snowball fight. Soon, the once-dismal wood elf began to laugh and throw snowballs with the rest of the boys.

"I hope Laconia returns soon." Blume sighed worriedly. "I don't like it when she's in situations like this."

"I don't like it when she's off alone." Willow looked a little angry. "What if she gets into trouble? She won't be able to call for help."

"She can hit a stick against a rock." Sassette suggested.

"That's not the point." Willow grumbled. "What's she supposed to do if she gets into trouble?"

"Oh Willow, don't be such a sourbell." Fleur scolded gently.

"Yeah." Smurfette agreed. "And she's not alone; Archer is with them."

"I've been hearing a lot about this Archer character." Hua commented. "She sounds strong."

"She protects the village!" Sassette almost cheered. "She's the smurfiest, strongest, bravest Smurfette around!"

"That would explain why this Gutsy character married her." Florem giggled.

"Oh, they're wedding was so beautiful." Blume sighed blissfully.

"Well, I suppose that if Archer is with her, then Laconia will be fine." Willow smiled softly.

"If I know Archer, I know she'll bring home Laconia and Marina safe and sound." Smartette assured.

"No doubt about it." Smurfette agreed. "She'll at least keep them safe until Papa and the others arrive."

* * *

Papa, Gutsy, Miner, and Handy finally reached the banks of the River Smurf, far away from the village. Only a couple hundred feet away did the river flow out into the ocean. Papa stared at the arrow. "It's pointing right at the river."

"Do we have to cross it?" Handy asked, a little nervously.

"No…" Papa stared at the arrow. "At least, I don't think so. It seems the arrow points further downriver."

"Faith in Begorra!" Miner yelped. "Maybe they _did _drift to sea!"

Gutsy stared at the river with a scrutinizing gaze. Everything, from the banks of the river to the waters itself, was covered in ice and snow. But he noticed one thing that seemed out of place. He ran down the riverbanks and stopped a strangely shaped mound stretching across the river. He climbed on top of the snow-covered mound and dug away some of the snow.

"Gutsy?" Papa called. "What are you doing?"

But before Gutsy could respond, the ground broke under his feet, and he disappeared in the mound of snow.

"Gutsy!" the three Smurfs shouted in surprise. They ran over to their fallen brother.

Gutsy groaned, rubbing his aching back. He sat up and blinked in surprise.

Archer, Laconia, and Marina cocked their heads to one side, all three of them (plus the beaver family that joined them) looking quite surprised.

"Hello Gutsy." Archer greeted casually. "Come to join us for lunch?"

"Archer!"

"Marina!"

"Laconia!"

Everyone looked up to see Papa, Miner, and Handy looking down through the hole in the ceiling. "And I see you brought some friends."

"Marina!" Handy cheered, jumping down to his mermaid love. "Are you okay? Where's the smurferator?"

"I'm afraid it was destroyed." Marina said sadly. She currently rested in the pool of water the beavers used to get in and out of the dam through the river. "It fell off a cliff and broke. We don't know where it is."

"I'm sorry, Handy." Archer said sincerely.

"Don't worry." Handy assured. "I have a spare back home."

"Handy, why don't you go home and prepare the smurferator?" Papa suggested. "Miner, you go with him and get Feathers; we'll be able to smurf home faster if we fly."

"Yes Papa Smurf!" Miner and Handy saluted and ran off.

"Gutsy, why don't you and I help repair the roof of the beaver dam?" Papa added, jumping down into the dam. "Thank you for taking care of the girls, beaver family." The beavers churred and slapped their tails, nodding.

"I'll go get some branches." Gutsy offered, climbing from the dam.

"It's good to see the three of you safe and sound." Papa sighed in relief, hugging Archer tightly.

"Sorry if we startled you." Archer said. "We kind of fell off a cliff and got swept away."

_But we're fine now. _Laconia signed with a reassuring smile. _A little cold, but fine._

"Well, you three gave everyone quite a scare." Papa told them. He raised an eyebrow at Archer. "Although that's to be expected with _you_, young lady."

Archer laughed. "I guess so. But look: we're safe and sound. This kind beaver family found us while we drifted downriver and brought us here to rest."

"And the little babies are so cute!" Marina giggled as the beaver babies nuzzled her face.

"Well, when Miner gets back with Feathers, we'll get you all home." Papa told them. "I want you three in a warm mushroom with some tea."

"Papa….." Archer whined a little. "Not more of that smurfroot tea."

"Better safe than sorry." Papa told her. "No smurfmonia for you three."

"Yes Papa Smurf." The girls said/signed.

* * *

The second Feathers touched down into the village, every Smurf and wood elf in the village came to greet them.

"Now, now, don't crowd them!" Papa scolded gently. "All three of you to my house. Go on." The girls obeyed, Archer carrying Marina. They hurried into the warmth of the mushroom bungalow, going straight for the fireplace. Handy waited there with another smurferator and gently placed Marina inside. Papa walked off to the kitchen to make some tea.

"We're happy yer home, lassies." Gutsy sat down beside Archer and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Woody followed him in and sat beside Laconia. "Ye gave de Smurfs quite a scare."

"What about you?" Archer teased lightly, nudging her mate.

"I wasn't scared." Gutsy scoffed. "I knew ye could do it."

Archer rolled her eyes. "As if."

_Thank you for your care, Gutsy Smurf. _Laconia signed, scooting a little closer to the warmth of the fire. _You are a good friend and a brave husband._

"Thank ye, Laconia." Gutsy nodded in thanks. "I'll admit, I was a wee worried about me lassie."

Archer smiled and kissed Gutsy's cheek. "Come on, now. You know I can take care of myself."

Gutsy put an arm around Archer and held her close. "And ye know I love ta take care of ye."

"Even if you guys can take care of yourselves," Woody told the girls. "You gotta remember that we're still going to be there for you."

"We understand." Marina nodded, taking Handy's hands in hers. "I suppose that's one of the joys of being in love."

"And having someone love you." Handy sighed blissfully.

Archer nuzzled her head under Gutsy's chin. "Yeah. It's pretty smurftastic." Gutsy kept his arm around her and kissed her head. Laconia and Woody hugged. Marina and Handy kept their fingers intertwined.

Papa watched from the kitchen, smiling warmly. _Yes….._ He sighed silently. _Such a joy….. _He glanced out the window and into the cloudy winter skies. _Oh if you could be here, Luna my dear._

* * *

That night, everyone slept peacefully. The afternoon remained a little uneventful: they cleared out some of the snow and wood for the dance, ate a hearty dinner made by Chef and Baker, drank cocoa and told stories around the dining hall fireplace, and finally snuggled into bed for a good night's sleep.

But something interrupted a few persons' sleep.

Marina curled up in her smurferator, now resting in Handy's workshop. Her love slept upstairs in his bed, almost forced up there because she insisted he sleep in a proper bed. Handy was hesitant at first; he didn't want to be so far from Marina, even though she slept just downstairs. But he couldn't get the smurferator upstairs and he couldn't bring his bed downstairs. Marina finally persuaded her love to go up to his bed with the promise she would still be there in the morning.

Marina long since drifted off into dream land, but she felt something inside her twist. She twitched a little in her sleep, but her eyes remained closed. She moaned a little in pain, but it passed in seconds. She never noticed how her mermaid tail began to glow softly.

Laconia and Woody shared a mushroom with Smurfette, sleeping on bedrolls set up on her living room floor. Woody kept an arm wrapped around Laconia's waist, holding her close. Laconia faced away from him, a smile on her face. But her smile faltered a little when something seemed to prick her like needle. But the pain passed, and she scooted closer to Woody. She never noticed how her throat began to glow softly.

Archer and Gutsy slept peacefully, their noses almost touching. Gutsy smiled in his sleep, dreaming sweet dreams. Archer sighed softly in her sleep, smiling. But something twisted and she felt like a cat's claws ran across her back. She moaned a little, turning over in her sleep. She never noticed how her throat and legs began to glow softly.

Papa's eyes opened suddenly. He stared at his ceiling a moment, wondering what on earth could've woken up so suddenly. He didn't remember a nightmare and nothing loud jolted him awake. But he felt an overwhelming sense of foreboding.

_Something is going to happen. _Papa realized. He turned to one side and pulled the covers farther over him. _I certainly hope we're ready for whatever comes._

Archer moaned in her sleep. Her breathing quickened. She coughed a little, so softly that Gutsy didn't even hear her. He slept so soundly he didn't hear her roll right out of bed. Archer groaned, staring at the floor but not really seeing it. She held her throat a little. She gasped softly, feeling like her throat closed up. Her skin tingled and she shook uncontrollably. _Water. _She thought. _A cup of water. Or tea. That'll calm me. _She pushed herself to her feet and stumbled around to the stairs, almost falling down them. She made it to the living room, leaning heavily on the couch. She moved to the fireplace and reached for the kettle. But her hand trembled so much that she dropped the metal kettle right on her foot. She yelped and fell to the floor, the water spilling everywhere. Surprisingly, the cool liquid seemed to give her strength as it touched her skin. Without really knowing why, Archer started scooping up water and patting it all over her skin.

_Water. _Archer thought. _Maybe I need a bath. Now that I think about it, I do feel a little warm. I bet I have a fever. _She pushed herself to her feet, leaning on the couch. _But there's no time to get water from the well and fill the tub. Maybe I can just take a quick dip in the river. _She willed her feet to move and half-jogged, half-tripped out the door. Her vision continued to blur. She tried calling for somesmurf to help her, but her voice came out strangled and gasping. She suddenly broke into an unsteady run, her fuzzy sights set on the river. She slowed down only when she reached the riverbanks so she wouldn't slip. She didn't even remember that it was still late winter and the river would be near freezing.

_A quick dip. _Archer told herself. _A quick dip._

Suddenly, her foot slipped on a patch of ice, and she fell headfirst into the waters of the river. Her head hit something hard and she instantly blacked out. Her body floated on the river's surface for a moment before sinking into the depths and disappeared from sight.


	5. Quite a Surprise

**Chapter Five – Quite a Surprise**

Marina sighed happily as she stretched her still-sleeping muscles. She arched her back, rolled her shoulders, extended her legs as far as they would go, wiggled her toes, and splashed cool water on her face to better wake up. She couldn't wait to tell Handy about the wonderful dream she—

Marina's eyes widened. She looked down at her tail….except…..

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Marina screamed.

Handy bolted upright at the sound of Marina's scream. He leaped out of bed, not bothering to change out of his nightgown, and bounded down the stairs. "Marina! Are you all right?"

"Handy don't!" Marina called hurriedly.

Handy skidded to a halt. "What is it?"

Marina shrunk down into the waters of the smurferator. "Um….I do believe something has….um…happened."

Handy cocked his head to one side. "Huh?"

"Just get me a blanket or a towel or something!" Marina urged. Handy jumped at such urgency in her voice and spun around. He eventually found a beach towel and handed it to the mermaid.

"What's wrong, Marina?" Handy asked. "What do you need a towel for?"

"To cover up." Marina explained.

"Marina, what's wrong?" Handy asked, his concern growing.

Marina took a breath, and she climbed from the smurferator. Handy stared, his eyes going wide as dinner plates, as his mermaid love….well, could she really be called a mermaid when she didn't have a tail anymore? Handy helped steady Marina as she stood on her new legs. She felt a little unsteady, but somehow found she could stand easily. Handy and Marina stared in disbelief until the reality finally hit them: Marina had legs. Instead of a mermaid tail, she had a pair of slender legs and petite feet as green as her skin. She even had four toes on each foot like a Smurf. Her skin was still green, her hair still lavender, and even her ears still looked like fins.

"Handy…" Marina breathed.

"Marina." Handy blinked in surprise. "How did this happen?"

"I…..I don't know….." Marina held the towel closer around her.

"Perhaps we should go see Papa Smurf." Handy suggested. "He and the others are probably already at breakfast. You wait here; I'll get you one of my nightgowns to wear." He hurried upstairs, changing into his overalls and grabbing a nightgown for Marina. He kindly turned away and let Marina pull the gown on, properly covering her. "Can you walk okay?"

"I think so." Marina said. She took a step, only to almost fall flat on her face. Handy steadied her as they walked outside to the village. He looked worried about Marina, but inside he felt a glimmer of hope. _This may be the answer._

The rest of the Smurfs and the wood elves already gathered in the dining hall and Chef served them breakfast. "All right." Chef balanced two bowls of food on each arm and one on his head, handing out each bowl to its owner. "Porridge with smurfberries for Papa Smurf, leafy greens with nuts and acorns for Woody, vegetable chowder for Laconia, oatcakes for Gutsy, and leftover tomato soup for me." He plopped himself down beside Papa.

"Say, where's little Archer?" Woody asked.

_I haven't seen her all morning. _Laconia signed.

"She usually goes on her morning rounds kind of early." Papa explained. "And sometimes goes smurfing into the forest."

Gutsy looked down at his oatcakes. He wondered if he should've told Papa about the fallen kettle and the soaking wet floor he discovered that morning. But he shook it off for now. He knew Archer would be back around lunchtime, after she had a nap.

_I hope she returns soon. _Laconia signed. _I was hoping we could make some bouquets for the dance. _She scooped up some of her chowder, but her spoon touched the bottom of the bowl and…

_BOOM! _"Eeeeeep!"

Jokey busted out laughing. Some of the other Smurfs giggled, though most rolled their eyes or stared at Laconia worriedly. The mute wood elf glared a little as chowder and various diced vegetables dripped down her face.

"Isn't it a little early for explosions?"

Most of the Smurfs and elves turned, expecting to see Archer at the door. But the archery-loving Smurfette didn't stand at the door. The rest of the Smurfs and wood elves stared at one person in particular. Everyone else followed their gaze to Laconia, who slapped her hands over her mouth with her eyes wide.

"Um, Laconia?" Smartette asked worriedly. "You okay?"

"Didn't you hear it?" Chef asked incredulously.

"I heard Archer." Dreamy said.

"No." Gutsy breathed. "It…it was Laconia."

"But I thought Laconia was mute." Hefty said.

Papa stared at his wood elf friend. "Laconia?" Laconia stared at the elder Smurf. "Laconia, say something."

Laconia lowered her hands and took a breath. "H-hello."

Everyone gasped. Laconia slapped her hands over her mouth again.

"Laconia's speaking!" little Basil gasped.

Laconia took a few breaths. "I…I'm….I'm speaking!" she gasped, still signing as she spoke.

"But how?" Woody breathed. "And why does it sound like Archer's voice?"

"I'm not sure." Papa breathed incredulously. "It's truly amazing. But why _does _it sound like Archer?"

"Papa Smurf!" Handy called as he pushed through the door. "Papa Smurf!"

Everyone gasped or blinked in surprise when they saw Marina standing on two legs instead of riding in the smurferator. "Marina!" Smurfette gasped. "You're walking!"

"You have legs!" Jokey shook his head in shock. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Wait a smurf." Brainy rubbed his chin in thought. "Laconia is speaking, Marina has legs….." His eyes widened. "Where's Archer?"

"Oh dear!" Blume gasped. "Something might've happened to her!"

"Quick, everyone!" Papa ordered. "Spread out! Search the village and the forest until Archer is found. Remember, she doesn't leave a trail or scent to follow so search _everywhere_."

"Right Papa Smurf!" Came the obedient chorus. Every Smurf, wood elf, and former mermaid rushed out the door, split into groups, and spread out through the village and the forest. They called Archer's name, hoping she would reply. They searched in every tree and under every stone, keeping a sharp eye out for a speck of blue or brunette. Gutsy looked carefully but hurriedly, starting with the house. He noticed the spilt water and the kettle on the floor. He paused, staring at the slightly frozen water on the ground. He noticed a slight trail of water leading to the door. Eyebrows furrowed, Gutsy walked to the door and stared outside. He looked into the snow and found footprints. One set was clearly his going to and from his house. But he noticed an older set...of barefoot tracks. He stared at where the trail led, and to his shock they led straight into the forest and towards the river. Gutsy shut the door to his house and ran off, right into the forest.

* * *

"_Find the one I have lost  
I will find her by any cost  
Now listen, arrow, hear me say  
Show me where to go; point the way!"_

Papa waited, but the arrow didn't move. He muttered a curse under his breath and continued to run through the forest, calling for Archer. He mentally kicked himself for his moment of stupidity; of course the spell wore off by then. Unless you possessed the materials to make the potion, the spell by itself would wear off after 24 hours.

He paused. But….maybe he could restart it!

Papa turned on his heel and ran back to the village, darting into his lab. He moved to his books, flipping through them for a tracking spell he could use. _Come on…come on…there has to be _something _in here! _He growled to himself. _Oh Archer, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_

* * *

Gutsy finally arrived at the River Smurf and stared at the waters, afraid he would see Archer's lifeless body on the banks. He noticed some stirred-up snow and his heart leaped to his throat. "Archer! Lassie! Where are ye?" When he heard nothing, he followed the current downstream in hopes he would find his mate on the banks or in the waters.

_Splash!_

Gutsy jumped when a spray of water slapped him right in the face. He shook his face as the cold droplets slid down his cheeks and nose. "Hey! Who did dat?"

_Splash!_

Gutsy sputtered a little when more water hit his face. He stomped over to some grass at the riverbank and pushed through the reeds. "When I get my hands on ye, I'm gonna—" He froze and then his face broke into smiles. "Archer, me lass!"

Archer smiled in the waters of the River Smurf. She waved to her mate.

"Lass, what're ye doin' in dere?" Gutsy demanded with a smile. "You'll get smurfmonia." He stood closer to the edge of the river. "Come on, let's smurf ye back home."

Archer shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Gutsy asked. "Why don' ye speak?"

Archer sighed silently in exasperation. She finally started using Sign Language, telling Gutsy, _I can't speak, Gutsy. My voice is gone; like it was never there._

Gutsy blinked in surprise. "Really? Well, maybe Papa can help. We got some strange dings happenin' back home. Come on."

_I can't. _Archer signed.

"Why not?" Gutsy demanded. When Archer finally showed him, he jumped back and landed on his tail, shouting in surprise. He took a few calming breaths and crawled forward, staring.

A white mermaid's tail replaced Archer's legs.

"Uh, okay." Gutsy took a breath to calm himself. "Okay, don' panic. I'll get Papa. Ye just stay dere!" Archer nodded hurriedly and Gutsy ran off.

* * *

"Papa Smurf!" Gutsy shouted. "Papa! I found Archer!"

Papa set his book down and rushed out to meet his eldest son. "Where is she?"

"At de river!" Gutsy panted. "Tell Handy ta grab his smurferator an' come on!"

"Smurferator?" Papa repeated. "What?"

"Jus' hurry!" Gutsy almost shouted, turning to run back to the river. He waited impatiently until Papa and Handy ran up, Handy pushing the smurferator along. Gutsy hurriedly led them to the river.

"Gutsy, what's wrong?" Handy asked. "Why did I have to bring the smurferator?"

"It's fer Archer." Gutsy explained as they ran.

"Gutsy, you're not making sense." Papa said.

Gutsy stopped at the same spot he found Archer and stared at his brother and father. He pushed the reeds aside so they could see Archer in the water. She pulled herself onto a rock so they could see her tail. Papa's and Handy's eyes grew wide to the point where they would've popped out of their skulls if possible. They managed to snap out of it (and not pass out) and help Archer into the smurferator.

"Archer, do you know what happened?" Papa asked.

_I think it's a spell. _Archer signed. _I woke up last night feeling a little in pain where only water could help. So I ran to the river and fell in. I woke up in the water with a mermaid tail and no voice._

"Boy are you in for a surprise when we get home." Handy commented, feeling a little freaked out.

Archer cocked her head to once side. _Huh?_

* * *

Archer, Laconia, and Marina stood before Papa Smurf, each of them looking a little worried. Marina kept staring at her new feet, wiggling her toes. Archer swished her fin back and forth, as though to get used to it. Laconia muttered under her breath, blinking in surprise every time a word came out of her mouth. Papa stared at the three girls, puzzled and curious.

"So you truly think it's a spell, Archer?" Papa asked.

_I can't think of what else it could be. _Archer signed.

"It must've happened when we blacked out in the river." Laconia said/signed. Even with a voice, she still used her Sign Language on instinct.

"What do we do, Papa Smurf?" Marina asked.

"Well, for now you're going to have to stay like this." Papa said regretfully. "I'll see if I have a spell or something. Meanwhile, you just go about your normal lives. Marina, perhaps Tailor can make you a new outfit."

"Oh, thank you Papa Smurf." Marina said gratefully. Laconia and Marina pushed Archer in the smurferator out the door. "Well, I suppose we'll be like this for a while."

"It seems awfully odd." Laconia noted. "What could've happened?"

"You don't suppose that old wishing well worked?" Marina suggested.

_I don't think so. _Archer signed and Laconia translated. _The plaque had an extra note on it, saying something about the well's power being long since gone._

"Then we'll have to stay this way." Laconia decided.

"I suppose it isn't so bad." Marina tried to stay upbeat. "We got our wishes."

"But Archer is stuck in a bucket now." Laconia noted.

_I'll be fine. _Archer assured. Suddenly, her eyes widened. _Wait! Push me back to Papa's!_

"Why?" Laconia asked.

_Do it! _Archer urged. Laconia jumped but spun the smurferator around and pushed it back to Papa Smurf's lab. Marina followed. They startled the elder a bit when they burst into the room.

"What is it?" Papa asked worriedly. "I haven't smurfed a cure yet."

_Don't bother. _Archer signed.

"Don't bother'?" Papa repeated. "Why?" Archer pushed off the wall to roll to Papa, gently pulling him aside so he stood between her and Laconia and Marina. The wood elf and former mermaid watched as Archer began to sign something.

"What's she saying?" Marina whispered to Laconia.

"I don't know." Laconia replied. "I can't see what she's signing."

After a moment, Papa and Archer turned to Laconia and Marina. Papa looked a little confused, but smiled. "Well, it seems we have a slight change in plans."

"How so?" Marina asked.

"Archer would like you to keep her legs and her voice for now." Papa said.

Laconia and Marina blinked in shock. "Oh no, Papa Smurf!" Laconia insisted.

"We couldn't!" Marina added.

"Archer insists on it." Papa explained. "She has asked me to postpone my search for a cure until after the Valentine's Day dance."

"But why?" Laconia asked.

"She wouldn't say." Papa shrugged. "For now, why don't you enjoy yourselves? The dance is tomorrow night, after all. It should be quite a smurfy ball."

Marina sighed. "Very well. Come along Laconia, Archer; I'd like your input on new clothes for myself." She pushed the smurferator out the door. Laconia waved goodbye as she shut the door behind her.

"I can't thank you enough." Laconia told Archer. "You are being so kind."

"Indeed." Marina nodded. "You certainly didn't have to do this."

_Of course I did. _Archer signed. _It was my wish to make your wishes come true. Maybe it came from a spell, but at least it brought some good._

Marina put a finger to her lip in thought. "I've been wondering about that. Archer, how sure are you that this was a spell?"

_Almost positive, why?_

"Well, I'm just thinking about that Wishing Well of Wonders. We made our wishes, fell into the well, and woke up the next day like this. I know you said there was a note about the powers being gone, but what if it was just to stop bad people from making wishes? What if it was really the well that did this?"

Archer thought for a moment. _I guess it's possible. But how would that change anything?_

"Archer, perhaps we should've told Papa Smurf about this well." Laconia advised.

_I don't know. _Archer shook her head as she signed. _If word gets out about this, then all the Smurfs will crowd around trying to figure out where it is. We don't need that chaos._

"Very well." Marina nodded. "Come on. We should see what we can do to help with the preparations."

_But first, _Archer signed with a smile. _You need a new dress, Marina._ She smirked craftily. _And I know just the design._

Laconia and Marina exchanged slightly nervous glances.


	6. A Small Scuffle

**Chapter Six – A Small Scuffle**

Marina twirled and giggled, a skip in her step as she exited the dining hall. "Oh, I just love my new dress!"

"It's so beautiful." Laconia sighed. She blinked in surprise. She could sigh; a real sigh. It would certainly take some getting used to.

Marina spun around again, admiring her dress. She now wore a strapless dress that stopped halfway down her calves. The hem around the collar and the skirt was golden yellow and the rest of the smooth fabric was a deep maroon color. The skirt swished around her legs and the top hugged her chest and waist. She even wore a pair of golden brown ballet flats.

_You look gorgeous. _Archer signed, and Laconia translated.

"Thank you." Marina smiled warmly. "I'm quite surprised; it's really easy to walk."

_I can't wait to test out my tail. _Archer showed off her white mermaid tail for emphasis. _But I don't want my blood to freeze to ice, so I'm going to have to wait until the river gets a little warmer._

"Or until Handy builds a Smurf pool." Marina giggled.

"Don't give him any ideas." Laconia giggled. She blinked again. She could giggle for real now. That would _definitely _take some getting used to.

"Come on." Marina urged. "Let's see if the Smurfs need any help with decorations."

"Perhaps it was unwise to wait this long to set up the decorations." Laconia noted.

_Maybe we should stand aside while they scramble about trying to get ready. _Archer giggled silently.

"I don't know about you two, but if we're taking the day off, I'm spending the day with Handy." Marina said. "He mentioned going on a picnic later."

"Well, then I'm going on a walk with Woody in the forest." Laconia said. "What about you, Archer?"

_I'm going to see if I can help Baker with his goody making. _Archer signed. _I can't do much in a smurferator, but he said I can help mix ingredients. I'll see you guys later. _She took a hold of the wheels of the smurferator and pushed them along as though in a wheelchair. Handy gladly attached larger wheels to the smurferator so that Archer could move around on her own. Archer wheeled off, whistling to herself happily. Laconia and Marina split off to spend time with their loves.

Archer knocked on the door to Baker's house. "Hiya Archer!" Baker greeted. "Come on in! Can ya mix up some of this cake batter? I'm making cupcakes."

Archer nodded and leaned over the edge of the smurferator, taking up the bowl and wooden spoon and mixing.

"How's the whole 'having-a-tail-and-no-voice' thing going?" Baker asked.

_Pretty good. _Archer shrugged.

"Does it bother you at all?"

_Not really._

"I bet the party will be great."

_Oh yeah. I can't wait for the dance._

"Um, not to sound rude or unsmurfy-like, but how are you going to dance in a smurferator?"

Archer thought for a moment. _Not sure. I'll cross that bridge when I get there._

Baker shrugged. "How's Gutsy taking it?"

_Fine, I guess. _Archer said. _I'm just glad his Sign Language is good so he can understand me._

"Do you think Papa will find a cure?" Baker asked. "Or, you know, a way to reverse it?"

_I'm not sure. _Archer admitted. _But I don't want to reverse it for now._

"Why not?"

_Look how happy Laconia and Marina are. Look how happy Marina and Handy are. Let them have some days of pure happiness._

Baker smiled. "Oh Archer, you're so kind and selfless. But haven't you thought about what might happen if Papa can't reverse it?"

Archer _had _thought about it a couple times. But she knew that the wishing well would fix them if Papa couldn't. Archer turned and signed with a smile. _I have faith in Papa. For now, I'll live with a mermaid tail instead of legs. _She lifted her mermaid tail and waved it around, giggling silently.

Baker laughed, but inside he was worried. He knew how selfless Archer could be. She wouldn't ask for her voice or her legs back until Marina and Laconia were ready to give them back or until Papa asked for them back. He only wished Papa could do something soon.

_Until then, _Baker thought amusedly. _I guess we're going to have to live with a mersmurf._

* * *

Laconia and Woody sat in on the rocks near the River Smurf, staring at the beauty of the icy scenery. Woody played his reed pipes, sending its beautiful notes out into the forest. Laconia sighed blissfully.

"Oh Woody, I love your music." She sighed.

Woody smiled, hugging Laconia. "Thanks, Laconia. You know, it's kind of nice hearing you speak."

"Even though I'm speaking with Archer's voice." Laconia said. "And I still use Sign Language despite having a voice."

"I like it when you use Sign Language." Woody said with a smile.

"And I like it when you play your music." Laconia said.

"Papa Smurf says I should play at the festival." Woody said. "The band thinks my pipes could liven up the music or even give a soothing tune."

"I wish I could do the same." Laconia sighed. Then, it clicked in her head. "Oh wait! I can! Woody, I need your help with something."

"Anything, Laconia." Woody agreed.

"I want you and Poet Smurf to help me write a song." Laconia requested. "A song I can sing at the dance."

"But of course!" Woody nodded hurriedly. "Come on! Let's go find Poet Smurf!"

* * *

Handy and Marina had a hard time focusing on their food. They kept staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Marina loved that she could finally be by Handy's side without being confined to a bucket of water. She could be as close as she wanted. Handy put an arm around his love's shoulders, smiling all the while.

"I never thought you could look more beautiful than when you were a mermaid." Handy sighed.

"Oh Handy." Marina giggled. "I will admit, wearing a dress is wonderful."

"Tailor did a smurfy job, too." Handy agreed. "I love it. You make it look twice and beautiful."

Marina giggled again. "Oh stop it!"

"You just look so pretty." Handy kissed Marina's cheek. "And I love you so much."

"I love you too." Marina kissed Handy. "And I love that we're finally able to be together."

"I can't wait for the Valentine's Day dance." Handy sighed blissfully. "We'll finally be able to dance together."

"I'm sure it will be wonderful." Marina nodded. "But….I do not know how to dance with legs. I've only ever danced underwater at Atlantican balls."

"Well, I'm not much better." Handy admitted, pulling Marina to her new feet. "But I can show you." He pushed some of the picnic supplies out of the way so they could dance on the blanket. Handy took Marina's hand and put it on his shoulder, taking her other hand in his. He placed his free hand on Marina's waist, his cheeks burning a little. "Now, follow my steps." Handy instructed. He started humming a waltzing song, leading a small dance. Marina smiled, happy that she caught on so quickly. But then, she tripped and fell right on top of Handy. They tumbled back into a snowbank, laughing.

"How wonderful!" Marina cheered, kissing Handy and causing his face to go red and purple.

"I'm glad you think so." Handy agreed. He noticed a strange look on Marina's face. "What is it?"

"Well, I am thinking about my father." Marina said. "In all this excitement, I almost forgot about him."

"Is something wrong?" Handy asked.

"Well, he came down with a terrible cold from the winter weather passing over our part of the ocean." Marina sighed.

"I didn't even know merpeople _could_ get colds." Handy scratched his head in wonder.

"It doesn't happen often." Marina admitted. "But this past winter was particularly awful. It even made some of the ocean waters cold."

Handy thought for a moment. "You know, maybe Papa can make some of that smurfroot tea for your father."

"But how will we reach him?" Marina asked. "I'll have to hold my breath and I don't know how long I can do that."

"Archer can help." Handy assured. "She'll swim down to your father and smurf him to the surface so he can drink the tea."

"Oh that would be wonderful." Marina said happily. "And then father can see my new legs!"

"Great!" Handy cheered. "We'll take the Smurf II and leave at once!"

* * *

"Now you all be careful out there!" Papa warned his sailing Smurfs. "I don't want any of you falling into the water and getting hyposmurfia!"

"We'll be careful!" Captain Dreamy assured, straightening his sailing hat.

"You especially, Archer Smurf." Papa said. The little mersmurf currently swam in the waters of the River Smurf, right next to the Smurf II ship. "Marina, are you sure that she'll be all right?"

"The waters are cold, but mermaids are generally resistant to cold waters." Marina assured. "She'll be fine, especially when we get to the ocean."

"Very well." Papa nodded. "Set sail, Captain Dreamy! And take care of that tea!"

"Will do!" Dreamy saluted. "Hoist the sails! Weigh anchor! We sail for Atlantica!" Gutsy and Handy pulled up the anchor. Marina stood with Dreamy at the helm to direct him. Archer swam beside the ship, jumping and diving and splashing all around. Jokey pulled the sails down.

"How's de water, lassie?" Gutsy laughed.

_Smurfy! _Archer signed with a silent laugh. _I never knew having a mermaid tail could be so fun!_

"Let's smurf out of here!" Jokey crooned. "And sail!"

Archer kept swimming, keeping right alongside the ship with ease. Dreamy kept his face forward, staring ahead and following Marina's directions. Jokey, Handy, and Gutsy talked and laughed, playing a game of cards. Archer dived down and leaped up to grab the railing of the ship, waving to her brothers on deck.

"Hiya Archer!" Jokey laughed. "How ya smurfing?"

Archer gave a thumbs-up, her other hand still gripping the ship railing.

"Ye wanna play cards with us?" Gutsy offered. Archer nodded, climbing up to the deck and pulling herself to her brothers.

"Remember to get back into the water in a while!" Marina warned. "If you start feeling sick or lightheaded, get into the water immediately."

_I will. Promise. _Archer signed, with a translation from Handy.

The crew continued to sail down the river, with Archer jumping back into the waters and swimming most of the way. Turns out she loved swimming with her mermaid tail. She also loved splashing her brothers with said tail. She left her Smurf hat on deck and let her hair flow behind her like seaweed in the currents. She didn't care that she couldn't whoop and laugh out loud; she loved this new experience. And when the River Smurf finally dumped the Smurf II into the ocean, she finally got to greet the fish and other sea creatures. They seemed surprised to see a blue-skinned mermaid with a white tail, but they welcomed Archer as though she a real mermaid.

"Drop anchor here!" Dreamy called. "We've finally arrived!" Gutsy pulled the anchor free and let it drop down into the depths of the ocean.

Marina came to the edge of the ship and looked to Archer. "Atlantica is right below us. Just swim straight down and you'll find the palace." Archer gave a thumbs-up and dove down into the ocean. "Thank you all for your help." Marina said gratefully.

"Not at all, lass." Gutsy assured.

"Anything for you, Marina." Handy added, coming from the cabin with the tea.

Archer continued to swim, still surprised by her ability to breathe underwater. Her mermaid tail made her travel speedy and she soon spied the underwater kingdom of Atlantica. But then, she realized one crucial problem: how to communicate with the mermaids. Very few, if any of them, would know Sign Language. She didn't have her bow and arrows (she couldn't really carry them in water) to write in the sand and she didn't have a paper and pencil. But she did find a smooth, almost flat shell in the sand and a sharp rock. She picked them up and scratched out a message as she swam to the front gate.

"Halt!" a guard merman ordered. "Who are you, strange mermaid?" Archer handed her shell to the merman, pointing to the message. The guard and his companion read the message and one of them swam off to get the king. Archer waited patiently, smiling kindly. The merman guard became less tense at this strange mermaid's presence.

Soon, King Aquarius arrived. "Greetings young mermaid! Or…young Smurfette…or…" He chuckled. "Oh, I suppose someone can explain this to me later." He sneezed.

Archer giggled silently. She motioned for the merman king to follow her and the two of them swam up to the surface.

"They're here!" Jokey called. "They're here!" The Smurfs and Marina hurried to the ship's railing, smiling and greeting Archer and Aquarius when they popped their heads up from the ocean.

"Greetings, Smurfs!" Aquarius waved. "It is good to see…see…..AH-CHOO!"

"Oh Father!" Marina sighed worriedly.

"Don' worry, Yer Highness." Gutsy assured, lowering a canteen of smurfroot tea down. "Drink dis, an' ye will feel good and smurfy in no time."

"Thank you, my friends." Aquarius smiled, drinking the tea. He made a face. "My, my, I must admit this doesn't taste very good."

_It doesn't usually. _Archer signed and Gutsy translated. _I guess we forgot to add some sugar and honey._

"Well, if it gets rid of my cold." Aquarius sighed, gulping down more tea quickly. He wrinkled his nose. "Though I don't understand why they can't make _good _tasting medicine." He then noticed something odd. "Marina, are you not in a smurferator?"

"No, Father." Marina shook her head, smiling. "I don't need to. Look!" She swung her legs up to sit on the railing, showing off her feet.

King Aquarius suddenly spewed his tea, unfortunately spraying Archer's face. "By Neptune's trident! What has happened to your tail?"

"Oh nothing really." Marina shrugged. "I just—"

"Nothing really?" Aquarius scoffed. "I told you you could _visit _the Smurf Village, not live there!"

"Father, calm down!" Marina pleaded.

Archer signed something, a look of concern on her face. "Archer says you'll give yourself a stroke if you don't calm down." Dreamy translated.

"Now _that _would be funny!" Jokey laughed, only to earn a bop on the head from Gutsy.

"Marina, you go back to Papa Smurf this instant and get this fixed!" Aquarius called.

"But Father—" Marina protested.

"That's an order!" Aquarius snapped.

Archer signed something else, her face now angry. "Now, lass, no need ta make a fuss." Gutsy soothed.

"I never expected such a thing, especially from you Smurfs! Marina is a mermaid!" Aquarius protested. "She belongs in the ocean with the other merpeople, not on dry land! I should—"

"Father, enough!" Marina snapped, her tone angry. The Smurfs jumped a little, surprised that such a gentle soul like Marina could produce such an infuriated octave in her voice. "This is not the Smurf's fault! And Papa has already promised to start looking for a counter spell in a few days!"

"Tomorrow you are coming home where you belong!" Aquarius corrected.

"Maybe I don't belong there!" Marina shouted. "Maybe I don't ever want my tail back!"

"Oh, so _that's _how it's going to be?" Aquarius growled.

Archer sunk up to her nose in the water. _Uh oh._

"You would really abandon your home, just like that?" Aquarius yelled. "Just for some land-loving Smurfs?"

"Hey!" Jokey snapped. "That's not very funny!"

"Father, if you are going to force me to choose between my home and my love," Marina jumped from the railing and onto the deck, taking Handy's hand in hers. "Then I would choose Handy in a heartbeat!"

"Fine!" Aquarius snapped. "Be that way! Don't come crawling back to me when you fall flat on your face from walking!" He dived under the water, tossing the canteen of tea back at the Smurfs.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Dreamy huffed.

Handy looked to his love. "Marina, I don't want you to have to choose between your family and me."

"But I love you, Handy." Marina protested. "And my father is so stubborn. If he truly wants me to choose between two worlds, then I choose the one where we can be together."

"But he's yer papa." Gutsy reminded her.

"I know." Marina sighed angrily. "I just wish I could make him understand. My love for Handy is a true love; one that I have never felt for anyone else."

_I suppose Gutsy and I can relate. _Archer signed. _We certainly love each other that much._

"Aye, dat we do." Gutsy smiled.

Marina sighed sadly. "Archer, would you please go to my father? Tell him….I hope to see him again soon."

Archer nodded, diving back down under the waves. "Come on, Smurfs." Dreamy spurred his sailors. "Let's smurf home. We still have many preparations for the party tomorrow tonight." The Smurfs and Marina nodded, getting to work on lifting the anchor so they could sail home.

Meanwhile, Archer continued her swim down into the depths of the ocean, catching up to King Aquarius with ease. The elderly merman looked beyond miffed, but managed to keep some respect in his voice.

"Oh, what do you want?" He grumbled.

Well, almost.

Archer smoothed out some sand and used her finger to write in it. _Why are you so angry at Marina?_

"I'm angry because she has her head in the clouds!" Aquarius snapped. "And not in the ocean where it belongs."

Archer rolled her eyes. She wiped away her first sentence and wrote some more. _Is that all? Or is there something else?_

"What do you mean?"

_I mean, I think you're scared._

Aquarius scoffed. "Me? Scared? Of what?"

_Of losing your daughter. _Archer wrote.

Aquarius turned away, but that action alone confirmed Archer's theory. She gently turned Aquarius to her writing. _I can protect Marina. And so will the other Smurfs. Papa Smurf certainly accepts her._

"I know." Aquarius sighed sadly. "That's what I'm worried about. Marina is my only child; my only daughter. I suppose I'm just an old man with such senile woes."

_Not at all. _Archer wrote. _You're just being a papa. And I bet all papas are like this when their daughters fall in love._

"What about your father?" Aquarius asked. "Is there someone who's caught your eye?"

_I'm already married. _Archer laughed silently. _Though I'm sure Papa Smurf would understand your distress. But I have to ask: do you even like Handy?_

"Of course!" Aquarius assured. "He's kind and resourceful and I know he can care for my little girl. I just….I suppose I overreacted."

_Yeah, you kind of did. But it's okay. _Archer smiled. _I think Marina still loves you. She hopes to see you again soon. I'm sure Papa will find a way to get her her tail back. But you have to understand: if she chooses to stay with Handy in Smurf Village, I don't think you can stop her._

Aquarius sighed sadly. "I guess not." He stared sadly up at the surface of the ocean. After a long moment, he finally smiled softly. "But I suppose if she's happy, then so am I."

Archer smiled and nodded.

"You are wise and kind, Archer." Aquarius complimented. "Thank you. I think Marina and I need some time apart; to gather our thoughts. But when you go back to Smurf Village, will you let her know I still love her?"

_You have my word. _Archer wrote in the sand.

"Thank you, Archer…Mersmurf." Aquarius laughed. "Safe swimming!" He swam off, looking a bit happier than before. Archer waved goodbye and swam off, up to the surface to find the entrance of the river. She popped her head out from the waves, shielding her eyes from the sun and searching for the River Smurf.

_Ah, there it is! _She cheered in her head.

"_Oh, we're the Pepper Pirates  
We sail the seven seas!  
Spices are our business  
So pass the pepper please!  
Ah-choo, ah-choo, ah-choo ah-choo ah-choo!"_

Archer winced, covering her ears. _Yikes. And I thought _Gargamel _sang badly. _She noticed a ship passing by, just a few hundred feet away from her. She stared at the great red ship, noticing the Jolly Roger flag just above the crow's nest. She glared, mostly in annoyance. _Pirates. I should've known. And it sounds like they're the Pepper Pirates. _Her glare melted into a curious face. _But what are they doing here? And this close to Smurf Village?_

Archer's curiosity got the better of her. She dived just a few feet under the water and swam towards the ship, determined to discover the purpose for the Pepper Pirates' visit.


	7. Marco Smurf Returns

**Chapter Seven – Marco Smurf Returns**

"_Oh, we're the Pepper Pirates  
We sail the seven seas!  
Spices are our business  
So pass the pepper please!  
Ah-choo, ah-choo, ah-choo ah-choo ah-choo!"_

Captain Peter Pepper laughed heartily. "Send yer voices to the skies, me hearties! Soon, we will be at the cove, and our revenge will finally be realized!" His crewmates cheered.

"How much longer until we're at the cove, Captain?" one crewmate asked.

"Another day." Captain Pepper replied. "We'll get to the island and drop anchor on the beach. Then we'll walk the prisoner up to Skull Cove. His blood will stain the waters of the cove and his bones will litter the rocks!" The Pepper Pirates cheered again. Captain Pepper walked off to his quarters, sitting at his desk and looking through his books and maps. He smiled evilly. _Finally. My revenge will be complete._

"What luck, eh boys?" the first crewmate chuckled.

"Aye." A second one agreed. "We've finally captured Captain Pepper's greatest enemy!"

"This will be quite a victory!" a third laughed. "Let's sing!"

"_Oh, we're the Pepper Pirates  
We sail the seven seas!  
Spices are our business  
So pass the pepper please!  
Ah-choo, ah-choo, ah-choo ah-choo ah-choo!"_

Archer winced again. _If I have to listen to that anymore, my ears will pop off my head and run away screaming. _She dived underwater and leaped out again as silently as she could, grabbing the anchor and pulling herself up to the railing of the ship. She carefully peered over the edge, analyzing every inch of the deck. Most of the crewmates swabbed the deck and milled about. But her eyes widened when she saw someone tied to the mast of the ship. Although his head was hung and his hat covered his face, Archer could recognize that hat and medallion anywhere.

_Marco Smurf. _She gasped silently. _I gotta rescue him! But how? _She thought for a moment before an idea came to her. She dived back down under the boat.

Captain Pepper stared at the gem through a magnifying glass, admiring its beauty and mentally noting its worth in gold. He looked up in surprise at the sound of…knocking? He scooped his gold and precious gems into a small chest and locked it away in a safe. He walked to his door, stomping his feet a little. "Who be disturbing me?" But when he opened the door, no one stood there to greet him. "Who dare be making a fool out of me?" the pirate captain growled, waving his hook hand around threateningly.

"No one, Captain." A crewmate shrugged.

"Then who be knocking on me door?" Captain Pepper demanded.

"No one." Another crewmate said. "It sounds like it's coming from under the ship." The Pepper Pirates moved to either sides of the ship, staring down into the waters. But, even though the knocking continued, they couldn't see the source of the sound.

Captain Pepper rubbed his beard in thought. "Drop anchor! We'll get to the bottom of this." A couple crew members obeyed their captain's orders hurriedly. When the ship stopped drifting, the pirates moved to the railing once more. They stared at the waters, but knocking seemed to have stopped. A new sound took its place: random splashing of waters on the ship. They looked around, but only saw flashes of white and tiny waves. The knocking continued, like someone using the ship's hull for a drum.

"W-we're being haunted!" a crew member whimpered.

"Oh shut up!" Captain Pepper snapped. "Find the source of the sound or I'll—" A louder splash and a flash of blue and white caught their attention, and they all looked up in awe as a mermaid flew right over their heads. Captain Pepper stared with his one good eye in wonder at her snow-white tail, sky-blue skin, and acorn-colored hair. He was completely awestruck by her beauty. The pirates continued to stare as the mermaid fell back into the waters on the other side of ship.

"A mermaid, Captain!" cried one of the crewmates. "Don't let her enchant you with her Siren Song!"

"Capture her!" Captain Pepper ordered. "I'll get some rope!" He ran off, but his feet slipped on some water spilt on the deck and he slid right into the cabin. The second the door closed, the mermaid leaped up to the deck again. She took some clam shells in her hands and flung them like Frisbees, hitting the door hinge and locking it shut. Captain Pepper banged on the stuck door. "Get that mermaid!" his angry voice shouted.

Archer turned as the pirates charged for her. She managed to drag herself hurriedly to the edge of the ship and leaped into the water. She took a stick floating on the water and leaped over the ship, whacking a few pirates on the head. She splashed water on them and threw seashells and rocks. The pirates yelped and winced in pain, desperately trying to rope or net the gone-crazy mermaid. But Archer stayed ahead of them, dodging their ropes and nets and slapping them with her tail.

Suddenly, Archer landed on the deck and slipped on some water. She hit the railing and felt the wind knocked out of her. She shook her head to rid the dizziness and turned as the pirates approached. "Come on, little mermaid." A pirate chuckled evilly.

Archer thought quickly. With a tail, she couldn't really stand; but her arms could still be used. She lunged for the nearest pirate and took his dagger from his belt, swinging it around and forcing the pirates to jump back. She pulled herself over the railing and dived into the sea, holding the dagger blade in her teeth. Archer swam around the ship a moment before leaping over it, smacking a couple pirates over the railing and into the water with her tail. She leaped up and slid across the deck, stopping at the mast. She sliced through the ropes that held Marco to the pole and pulled him onto her back. She threw the dagger at the approaching pirates, making them jump and fall back to the deck. Archer pulled Marco along and dived into the safety of the ocean. She carefully held Marco's head above water and started swimming to the River Smurf.

Captain Pepper heard the splashing and rushed to the window. He poked his head out and stared as the brunette mermaid swam off. The mermaid smirked cheekily and waved teasingly before swimming away. Captain Pepper didn't even notice that mermaid carried off his prisoner. He sighed a little blissfully.

"Captain!"

Captain Pepper jumped, hitting his head on the windowsill as he drew his head back in. "What be the problem?" he growled as his crew barged in.

"The mermaid!" a crew member panted. "She—"

"Aye, she be the most beautiful creature I ever saw!" Captain Pepper interrupted. "Weigh anchor! We'll find that mermaid and she'll be my queen! And if she won't be my queen, she'll be my pet!" He laughed evilly.

* * *

Archer continued to swim as fast as she could without dropping Marco. She readjusted him on her back so he wouldn't fall and kept swimming. She felt the considerable drop in water temperature as she traveled farther upriver, but only swam faster.

Gutsy looked up from the riverbanks and smiled at the sight of Archer swimming up to him. "Hello lassie! Glad ye found yer way back!" He noticed a second person with his mate. "What have ye got dere?"

Archer held up Marco a little higher.

"Crikey, it's Marco!" Gutsy waded in the water a ways and took Marco into his arms. He gently laid the unconscious Smurf on the ground and Archer pulled herself closer to them. Gutsy and Archer stared in shock at their brother's current state. Marco's face paled to a sickly blue color, his chest barely rising and falling with his shallow breathing. A small gash showed just above his brow. "We better get him ta de village." Gutsy urged. Archer crawled on shore and somehow managed to pull herself into the smurferator. Gutsy scooped up Marco and ran off to the village, Archer pushing herself along as fast as she could.

Papa noticed his eldest son and daughter approaching the village and rushed to greet them. His eyes widened at the sight of Marco lying limply in Gutsy's arms. "Great Smurfs! What happened? Oh, never mind tell me later!" He herded the three Smurfs into his lab, gingerly taking Marco from Gutsy and placing him on a table. "Gutsy, get a washcloth and clean up that gash. I'll see if I can get something to wake him up."

"Yes Papa." Gutsy nodded, running to a bucket in the corner. He soaked a washcloth and wiped away the dried blood from Marco's forehead and cheeks. "It don' look too deep. I think he'll be fine."

"Marco has been through worse before, I'm sure." Papa assured, walking over with a small bottle in hand. "Where did you find him?"

"Archer found him." Gutsy corrected.

_After my talk with Aquarius, I saw the Pepper Pirates' ship. _Archer signed an explanation. _I followed them for a while and I heard they had a prisoner they were going to kill when they reached some island. When I looked on deck, I saw Marco tied to the mast. I managed to save him and brought him here._

"You did a good thing, Archer. I hate to think what those pirates would've done to him when they reached that island." Papa uncorked the bottle and held it to Marco's nose, letting the fumes enter his lungs. The Smurf coughed weakly, moaning.

"No…" Marco moaned. "No…..I won't tell…you'll never…find the village…."

"Poor Marco." Gutsy sighed in pity. "Who knows what dose nasty pirates did ta him?"

"Gutsy, why don't you go and get some food and water?" Papa suggested. "He needs his strength." Gutsy nodded and ran off. Archer scooted closer to Marco and took up the washcloth, wiping away the extra blood from his forehead. Marco's eyes began to open, but his vision remained blurry. When he saw a fuzzy, red-clothed shape with a white beard, he assumed Captain Pepper come to interrogate him again.

"You'll…never…get anything from…me…" he half-growled, half moaned.

"Easy now, Marco." Papa shushed him. "You're safe and in the village."

Marco stopped moaning. "I…..I am?"

"Archer brought you home." Papa informed with a smile.

Marco blinked a few times, willing his vision to clear. When every fuzzy shape finally solidified, Marco smiled softly at the sight of his father. "Oh Papa Smurf…..I was worried I'd never see your smiling face again."

"What happened?" Papa asked worriedly. "Last I saw you, you were off visiting an old friend."

"On my way home….I was attacked…by the Pepper Pirates." Marco explained tiredly. "I'm afraid…..ol' Peter Pepper has become….nastier since we last met….he now wants to kill me…and any other Smurf he can smurf his hands on."

"We won't let that happen." Papa assured. "Captain Pepper will never find the village."

Marco turned and finally noticed the second Smurf in the room. "Well now, I don't believe we've met."

"Marco, this is Archer Smurf." Papa introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you." Marco greeted warmly.

_It's nice to finally meet you as well. _Archer signed.

"A Sign Language Smurf!" Marco chuckled. "I don't believe I've ever smurfed such a sight."

"Unfortunately, Archer is currently mute." Papa explained.

_With a mermaid tail. _Archer held her tail up above the smurferator.

If Marco possessed the strength, he would've jumped three feet in the air. "Well I'll be! How did that happen?"

Papa chuckled. "It's a bit of a long story."

* * *

Everysmurf was surprised to see Marco and greatly relieved to know he was all right after the pirate attack. They praised Archer for her bravery, even though she just shrugged and signed that it was nothing.

"It's good to be eating Chef's food again." Marco wolfed down most of his food. "It's good to be eating anything. Those Pepper Pirates thought they could starve me out."

"That sounds terrifying!" Hefty gasped.

"I hate pirates!" Grouchy huffed.

"You're lucky Archer was there, Marco Smurf!" Brainy noted a little smugly. "If she hadn't rescued you, those pirates would've smurfed you to death right then and there and you wouldn't have stood a chance because—"

A poor squirrel suddenly darted away with a little blue and white creature suddenly fell from the sky and landed right in the spot he previously occupied.

"Papa Smurf!" Brainy whined.

Marco laughed. "It's good to see that smurfing Brainy from the village is still quite the hobby."

Gutsy dusted off his hands, smiling at his handiwork. "Yep. Neveh gets old." Smartette didn't seem to think so; she rushed out the door to help her poor mate.

_We're glad you're here, Marco. _Archer signed. _You're just in time for the Valentine's Day dance._

"A dance?" Marco repeated. "How smurfy! I can't wait!"

"The dance is tomorrow night." Laconia explained. "All the girls are spending the afternoon getting ready."

"Tailor even made us all smurfy outfits!" Smurfette nearly squealed.

"Ye kin join me an' my group if ye like." Gutsy offered. "We're meetin' at Hefty's house ta get ready."

"A smurftastic idea." Marco agreed. "I would love to."

"I'll get to work on a new outfit for you." Tailor informed. "And I'll have it ready by lunch."

"Thank you, Tailor." Marco said gratefully. "It is good to be home and away from those pirates."

"You've got Archer to thank for that." Tailor reminded him. "If she hadn't trailed after that pirate ship, you wouldn't be alive now."

"That's true." Marco nodded, turning to look at the mersmurf. "I wish there was a way I could pay you back."

"Don' worry 'bout it." Gutsy assured, slapping Marco good-heartedly on the back. "She jus' wants ta protect us. But I'm sure when Papa finds a way ta smurf her legs back ta normal, she'll appreciate a dance."

"Of course!" Marco almost slapped himself. "Why didn't I think of that?"

_I would love to dance with you, Marco. _Archer signed. _I bet you're a great dancer._

"But there _is _the problem of how to get Archer's legs back." Grouchy noted. "What if she stays a mersmurf?"

_I could get used to it. _Archer signed with a shrug. _I suppose._

"Papa will find a way." Gutsy assured, taking his mate's hand in his. "He always does."

Archer smiled, but inside she felt a little guilty. _Maybe I should've told Papa about the well. _She thought to herself. _But I suppose it can wait until tomorrow._

After dinner, Gutsy wheeled Archer to their home and parked her in front of the fireplace. The Scotsmurf made a fire and settled down on the couch, sighing in content. Archer scooted the smurferator closer to Gutsy and took his hand in hers. Gutsy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

_Are you okay, Gutsy? _Archer signed.

"I'm fine." Gutsy nodded.

Archer didn't believe it; she knew how stubborn her mate could be. _I'm sorry we won't be able to dance tomorrow night. Can I owe you one?_

"Don' worry 'bout it, lassie." Gutsy assured. He gently lifted Archer from the smurferator and held her in his lap, not caring that she was still soaking wet from the chest down. "There'll be other dances and plenty more times fer us ta dance. As long as yer alive an' here with me, I couldn't care less whether ye have fins or feet."

Archer smiled warmly and the two met together in a kiss. _Okay. _She signed. _But when I get my legs back, I'll still owe you, Marco, and Scaredy a dance._

"Scaredy?" Gutsy raised an eyebrow.

_It's a promise I made a few days ago. _Archer waved it off. Gutsy chuckled and held her close, sighing blissfully. Archer snuggled in close, putting her ear to Gutsy's chest to hear his heartbeat.

Marina sighed sadly, moving from the window of the mushroom to walk back to Handy's. Laconia hurried after her. "Don't be sad, Marina." Laconia soothed. "Archer doesn't mind having a mermaid tail."

"But it doesn't seem fair." Marina protested. "I love having legs, but they shouldn't be someone else's."

"Until Papa Smurf gets a remedy, we'll have to stay this way." Laconia said. "But I bet he'll have something after the dance."

Marina nodded, but she still looked upset. "I just wish I could do something…...something to cheer her up a little. I can imagine she doesn't enjoy being in that smurferator." Her eyes lit up. "Oh! I know!" She ran off to Tailor's mushroom, leaving Laconia in the dust. The wood elf giggled at the former mermaid's enthusiasm.

"Oh, Laconia!"

Laconia turned to see Papa Smurf approach her. "Hello Papa Smurf. How are you this evening?"

"Well, not too smurfy I'm afraid." Papa looked nervous, even a little upset. "Laconia, I need to talk to you."

Marina knocked hurriedly onto Tailor's door. Luckily, the Smurf was still awake and answered the door quickly. "Good evening, Marina! How are you?"

"Very good, Tailor." Marina nodded. "I have a favor to ask you, and I'd be happy to pay you back when I can."

"Absolutely." Tailor agreed. "Need another dress? I'm already working on Marco's outfit."

"I do need something, but not a dress." Marina said.

"Come on in." Tailor ushered her inside. "What do you need?"

Marina smiled, a somewhat mischievous glint in her eye.

* * *

Laconia stared sadly. "R-really?"

"I've looked through all my spell books." Papa informed her. "I found a formula to give you a voice and Marina the ability to change between having a tail and having legs at will. But before I do that, I want to be able to give Archer back her voice and her legs." Papa sighed sadly. "But I can't. I don't know any spell like that."

Laconia looked down. "Well, can't you make a potion or something?"

"I wish I could." Papa sighed sadly. "I will keep looking for something to help. For now, enjoy the dance tomorrow." He noticed the look on Laconia's face and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Laconia, I'll smurf something up."

Laconia nodded and wordlessly walked from the mushroom. _Perhaps I should've told Papa about that well. _She thought. _Maybe it really _did _do this to us. After the dance, I'll talk to Archer and Marina about going back to the cave. I'm sure it can fix us. At least I hope it can._


	8. The Valentine's Day Dance

**A/N: Just a disclaimer: I do not own "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri, sung here.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – The Valentine's Day Dance**

Archer leaped from the ocean waters, diving down again and swimming in circles. Marina joined her, splashing the mersmurf with her fake tail. Tailor outdid himself with the makeshift mermaid tail. It was quite easy for him to make something of a pocket for Marina to slip her legs into, completely with fins on the end for her feet. And it was even pure white, like Archer's tail.

Archer pointed to Marina's fake tail and gave a thumbs up.

"You think my 'tail' looks nice?" Marina guessed.

Archer nodded.

"I think so too." Marina smiled. "It's like I'm a mermaid all over again."

Archer laughed silently. She dived underwater and leaped higher into the air, doing a flip and diving perfectly into the water.

Marina giggled. "Oh Archer! You're a natural!"

Archer nodded in thanks.

"Maybe you could go down to Atlantica and meet my family with me sometime." Marina offered. "Although, I suppose we would need a way for both of us to breathe underwater."

Archer thought for a moment before shrugging. She took a stick floating on the water and waved it like a wand, making the sign for "Smurf" in Sign Language.

"Papa Smurf?" Marina guessed.

Archer nodded. _Good thing I'm good at charades._

"I suppose Papa could use some sort of magic to help." Marina nodded. "I bet he's very powerful."

Archer nodded happily.

Marina giggled again. "Well, I hope Papa can figure something out. Still, this is certainly fun."

Archer nodded in agreement, even though she felt her neck cramp a little from so much head movement.

"It's quite an adventure holding my breath." Marina admitted. "I'm so used to breathing underwater."

Archer giggled silently. Suddenly, her face turned to a look of shock. She pointed behind Marina feverishly.

Marina turned and gasped. "Oh dear! The Pepper Pirates!"

Archer bared her teeth in a silent snarl. But Marina pushed her back.

"No, Archer!" Marina protested. "We must get back to the village! They won't find us inside the invisible barrier."

Archer signed hurriedly, obviously protesting. However, Marina couldn't understand a word.

"I bet you'd like to swim out there and bash their heads in." Marina guessed.

Archer nodded curtly.

"But you can't!" Marina protested. "Let's go before the pirates follow us!"

_Smurf that! _Archer snapped in Sign Language. She dove underwater and darted off like a fish. Marina called after her, but Archer already traveled too far ahead.

"Oh dear!" Marina gasped. "I've got to get back to the village!" She swam off as fast as she could, reaching the shoreline in a few minutes more than she would've liked. But the second she touched sand, she pulled off her fake tail and pulled on her dress, carrying her sopping wet fake tail under her arm as she hightailed it to the village.

Meanwhile, Archer reached the Pepper Pirates' ship and leaped up to the anchor, grabbing on and climbing to the railing. She stared over the edge of the deck, searching for something she could tamper with.

"Be careful with that sail, ya land lubbers!" Captain Pepper snapped as his crew raised the sails. "We're too far from a port to get a new one!"

Archer smirked. _Oh this is going to be fun._

Captain Pepper retreated to his quarters and the crew went about their business, trying to keep themselves occupied and distracted. Archer slipped down into the waters again, swimming round and round the ship. She grabbed handful of seaweed floating on the ocean's surface and leaped over the ship, dropping the seaweed on a crewmate's head. He immediately looked up to the pirate standing at the helm above his head and started shouting. The pirate at the helm shouted back, inducing an argument. Archer swam down deep and grabbed a rock, using all her strength to pull it back up and toss it on deck. It slammed down on the foot of another crewmate, who jumped and slammed into another crew member. Archer stayed mostly underwater, but allowed her ears to come up so she could hear the pirates shout.

"What be goin' on here?"

"The ship be haunted!"

"Every Pepper Pirate for himself!"

Archer giggled silently. She waited until the pirates either retreated into their cabins or jumped overboard from fear. That's when she leaped up on deck and scooped up a fallen sword. She carried the blade in her teeth and pulled herself up a netted ladder to get to the sail. When she reached the top of the mast, she stabbed the sword through the sail and jumped down, dragging the blade through the sail and tearing it. She let out a mute, malicious laugh as she did it again. But when she hit the bottom of the mast, she bounced off the sword and fell backwards….right into a fishing net!

"Well now, aren't _we _the mischievous one?" Captain Pepper chuckled, holding the net in his hooked hand.

Archer glared, struggling to free herself from the net. But the captain tossed the net to his crewmates as they climbed back to order. They held her arms firmly, still keeping the net over her.

"Take her to me quarters." Captain Pepper ordered.

"Aye, Captain Pepper!" the pirates saluted. But Archer suddenly swung her tail up and smacked her captors in the face. Though still wrapped up in a net, she managed to pull herself to the railing and jump over it. But she barely got over the railing before someone grabbed her mermaid fins, leaving her hanging upside down. She looked up…er, down rather…and glared at Captain Pepper.

"Where do ye think you're going?" he laughed evilly.

Archer signed angrily, even though Captain Pepper couldn't understand her, using "words" that would've made Papa scrub out her mouth (and hands) with soap.

"Aw, she's an angry type." Captain Pepper chuckled. "That might take some time to beat out of you."

"_Smurf zat!"_

Captain Pepper's ears rang and his head rattled when Chef suddenly leaped up and slammed his frying pan into the imp's face. Out of surprise, he dropped Archer into the waters. Baker tore off his hat and dived after her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back up to the surface.

"Go, Chef!" Baker called hurriedly, dragging himself and Archer into their little boat. "Set the sails and let's smurf out of here!"

Chef nodded hurriedly and set the sail of their small boat. A lucky gust of wind pushed them along, leaving the pirate ship in the dust.

_What if they follow us? _Archer signed, trying to untangle herself from the net.

"I think your handiwork took care of that." Baker laughed. He took out a knife and carefully sliced through the ropes of the net, freeing his mersmurf sister from her bonds.

"Let's just smurf back to ze village." Chef urged, steering the boat towards the river.

Archer sighed silently as she pulled the last of the net off her tail. _Papa's gonna smurf._

* * *

"While your intentions may have been noble, your actions were reckless!" Papa snapped. "The Pepper Pirates are dangerous and we do not go smurfing for trouble! If Chef and Baker weren't out there looking for seaweed, you could've been killed."

_I'm sorry, Papa. _Archer signed, looking a little ashamed. _I just wanted to keep them away from the village. The longer they stay here, the more dangerous it becomes to go to the ocean._

"I've already told the other Smurfs that I don't want them to smurf past the dam." Papa told her. "You're right; it's getting very dangerous. Until they leave, we take precautions."

_Okay. _Archer looked down glumly.

Papa smiled softly and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for helping keep the village safe. But for now, stay in it. I'm sure you and the girls will have a fun time getting ready for the dance."

Archer smiled. _Yeah. I'm going to find Tailor. He made me a smurfy party outfit and I have to go try it on. _She wheeled herself out, shutting the door behind her. Papa chuckled warmly, but his grin faltered. How would he explain that he can't undo the spell cast upon his daughter and her friends? Try as he might, he discovered the best way to break the spell would be to find whoever cast it in the first place. And that would be hard to determine; after all, Archer reported that they blacked out and therefore wouldn't be able to remember who cast the spell.

A thought crossed Papa's mind; a slightly random but, now that he considered it, very relevant thought. "The well….." He whispered softly. He shook his head, flipping through a nearby spell book to find something to get his mind off things. "No, that's not possible." He told himself. "Stop worrying, Papa Smurf. After all, you smurfed a spell on that well so that it could never be found except by a pure hearted wizard, to protect its powerful magic." He paused in flipping through his book. "Except….._Archer _knows magic, so that could technically make her a witch. But then…." His eyes widened. "Oh dear."

* * *

Laughter, cheering, and clapping filled the night air as the Valentine's Day dance took full force. The band, consisting of players both Smurf and elf, played upbeat songs and many of the other party guests clapped to the beat. Everyone else danced in the village square, laughing and twirling. Cupid watched with a smile, overjoyed at such love being expressed without the help of his magical arrows. When the archer of love heard about Archer Smurf, he suddenly realized he never formally met the young Smurfette. So, with Papa as a translator for Archer's Sign Language, the two archers got to have a very nice chat about archery skills and tips on how to shoot well.

"That's it." Cupid nodded. "Stare down the shaft with both eyes. Now, since there's a heart instead of an arrowhead, you want to put the little dip right at the nape of their necks. That'll get it right over their hearts."

Archer nodded, biting her tongue in concentration. She leveled one of Cupid's arrows in her ebony bow and let it fly. It flew over the dance floor and hit Grouchy right in the chest.

"Hey!" Grouchy snapped. "Who did—" He paused and his eyes got a fiery pink glow to them. "Ooh la la!" He darted off to Smurfette and Smartette standing at the food table. "Hey Smurfette. When did you get a twin?"

"A twin?" Smurfette asked, cocking her head.

"That pretty lady right there." Grouchy pointed behind the girls, a googly eyed look still on his face. Smartette and Smurfette turned and raised eyebrows.

"Um, you mean the ice sculpture Painter made?" Smartette asked nervously.

"Yeah!" Grouchy sighed blissfully, moving past the girls to stand on the table. "She's a hottie!" He kissed the ice sculpture's cheek, his eyes almost turning into hearts.

Smartette and Smurfette shared a look. "I think he's finally lost it." Smartette whispered.

"Well, we better get lost before Painter sees and come running." Smurfette whispered back. The girls snuck off; and not a moment too soon.

"Grouchy!" Painter's angry, thick French accent rang out as he darted for his beloved ice sculpture. "What are you doing to my masterpizza?!"

Archer covered her mouth, but she shook violently with laughter. Cupid and Papa laughed as well, tears coming to their eyes. "Oh dear!" Cupid laughed heartily. "That didn't go as expected!"

"That seems to happen a lot!" Papa struggled to compose himself.

Archer held her sides. Even though her laughter silenced, she could feel her stomach hurting from laughing so much.

"I must give you props for good aim, Archer Smurf." Cupid complimented. "I've tried for years, and I could never hit Grouchy."

Archer took a bow, but bonked her head on the smurferator's rim. She smiled sheepishly, rubbing her forehead.

"Is it very hard to be in that bucket on wheels?" Cupid asked. "I don't know if I could sit in there for more than a day."

Archer shrugged. _It doesn't bother me much._

"I'm working on a remedy for that." Papa explained. "Hopefully, I'll be able to reverse the effects and make everything as it was before." _As soon as I have a little chat with my eldest and most reckless of daughters. _He thought to himself.

_Well, I'm going to get some food. _Archer signed. _See you later, Cupid! _She turned and wheeled herself off, albeit hurriedly.

"I'm sorry if I touched a nerve there." Cupid said sincerely.

"Not at all." Papa assured. "She's had to deal with it for a few days now. I'm sure I'll find some way to reverse it."

"I have complete faith in you, Papa Smurf." Cupid nodded. "But now, I must follow Archer's example; I'm starved." He disappeared in a _POOF_, leaving Papa to smile and shake his head.

_I only hope I'm wrong with my well theory. _Papa thought worriedly. _I haven't been to that well in a long time, and I don't know if Archer can smurf it again on command._

"Archer, me lass!" Gutsy greeted warmly. "How ye doin'?"

_Very smurfy. _Archer signed. _A little hungry._

"Well, by all Smurf, don' starve yerself." Gutsy chuckled, but Archer just shoved him playfully.

"Hello Gutsy Smurf!" Brook bounded over, the skirt of her sky-blue dress bouncing. "Will you dance with me?"

"Oh, I don' know." Gutsy looked to Archer. "I'm spendin' some time with me lassie."

_Oh, go on, Gutsy. _Archer encouraged.

"Really?" Gutsy asked.

_Go on, have fun. _Archer insisted. _If you can't dance with me, you should dance with somebody else._

Gutsy smiled and kissed his mate's cheek. "All right, little lassie. Let's go."

"Yay!" Brook cheered, taking Gutsy's hand and leading him to the dance floor. Archer watched, amusedly, as the little girl pulled the Scotsmurf into the midst of the dancers. He held the little wood elf's hands in his, laughing and dancing with the child. Archer felt her heart constrict, and she stared down at her mermaid tail. She looked back to the dancers, and her tail began to move unconsciously, as though dancing in the confined space of the smurferator.

The song ended, and everyone clapped and cheered and whistled. "And now, we have a special song to be sung!" Greedy announced. "By our very own Laconia and Poet Smurf!" Everyone cheered as said Smurf and formerly mute wood elf came onstage, the latter shyly waving to everyone.

"As a thanks to Papa and all the Smurfs," Laconia spoke and signed. "For accepting my friends and me into your home, I would like to dedicate this song for you all."

The band began to play, starting with Marco at the harpsichord and Painter (who finally calmed down) at his cello. Farmer took up his fiddle, playing softly and smoothly. Greedy tapped the cymbals on his drum set; Hefty and Smooth each took up a guitar. Laconia took a breath, not fully sure if she was prepared to do this. But swallowed her fear and began to sing.

"_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer."_

Many of the Smurfs, Smurfettes, and wood elves paired up and started dancing, moving in a nice, rhythmic waltz. Poet joined Laconia in the song.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more._

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Papa watched with a warm smile. So many loving and dancing Smurfs and wood elves. Even those without dancing partners smiled happily. Papa looked up to the stars, thinking back to his lost love. _Luna would've loved to be here. _He sighed sadly, but kept a small smile on his face. Suddenly, he felt a breeze on his face, and heard the slightest of whispers. He smile grew wider, and happy tears welled up in his eyes. He hurriedly wiped them away, but couldn't stop smiling as he watched his family dance during such a happy occasion.

"_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Laconia and Poet stepped back, allowing the musicians to finish the song. Everyone erupted in cheers and claps, awestruck by the wonderful song. Laconia let them cheer for a moment before raising her hands for silence. "I cannot take full responsibility for this song. Poet and Woody helped me write it, of course, and the Smurf musicians graciously gave up some of their free time to practice. But the one I must really thank is Archer Smurf. It was her voice I sang with tonight; she's the reason I speak now." She looked out over the crowd. "Archer! Come up here! You deserve this praise as well." The Smurfs and wood elves cheered, but soon discovered Archer never wheeled forward.

"Archer?" Hefty called.

"Where iz she?" Painter wondered aloud. The party guests started calling for the archery loving Smurfette, but she never appeared. Gutsy ran off to check their house, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Where could she have gone?" Brainy asked no one in particular.

Papa looked down and noticed the faintest of wheel tracks in the dirt. "I'll go search for her!" Papa called. "You all just smurf back to the party." Everyone seemed a little reluctant, but the band started playing another song and they resumed the party. Papa followed the wheel tracks into the forest. He ducked under bushes and weaved around tree roots, keeping his eyes on the tracks. He didn't stop jogging until he discovered the empty smurferator parked some ways from the River Smurf. He walked to the riverbanks, staying quiet and watching with a solemn look as his eldest daughter swam in the river, doing flips and zigzagging in the currents. He moved to some rocks on the water and sat down, watching Archer swim about freely. The mersmurf didn't even smile while she did it; she looked indifferent on the matter. But when she surfaced and spotted Papa on the rocks, her face immediately fell. Papa gently waved her over, and she obeyed faithfully.

"Good evening, my little tomboy Smurfette." Papa greeted with a small smile. "What are you smurfing in such cold waters?"

_It doesn't bother me. _Archer signed.

"You still look upset." Papa noted.

Archer pulled herself onto the rocks, sitting beside Papa. _I guess I missed dancing more than I thought._

Papa nodded in understanding. "You're not very happy, are you?" Archer looked away, her hair hiding her face from Papa. But she felt his gentle touch on her shoulder, and she turned to hug him tightly. Papa held his daughter close, gently stroking her dripping wet hair. "Oh, my little girl. It's not easy, is it?" Archer shook her head, pulling away and wiping her eyes dry of tears. Papa looked at Archer as a whole, and he realized just how much she changed: a white mermaid tail instead of legs, a green vest trimmed in silver (the party "outfit" Tailor made for her), and a dainty silver tiara instead of her Smurf hat resting in her acorn colored hair, now loose from its usual braid. She looked like a blue-skinned mermaid princess, not the archery-loving Smurfette he knew.

_I don't know what to do. _Archer signed with a silent, saddened sigh.

"I do." Papa assured. "But I need you to be honest with me: did you, Marina, and Laconia find the Wishing Well of Wonders, and make your wishes there?"

Archer blinked in surprise, but gave no sign in response. It was all Papa needed.

"You know we'll have to smurf back so you can wish for everything back to normal again." Papa told her. "I can use my magic to give Laconia a voice and Marina legs. But first, we need to change everything back to the way it was before, do you understand?"

Archer heaved a heavy sigh. She nodded.

"Good." Papa sighed, holding Archer close. "For now, we'll leave things as they are. But first thing tomorrow morning we're smurfing to the cave."

_Yes, Papa Smurf._


	9. Back to the Well

**Chapter Nine – Back to the Well**

As the party ended, everyone drifted tiredly off to their respective homes. Marina almost collapsed in exhaustion, her new legs feeling like jelly. But she loved that she could experience the feeling of jelly legs. Handy supported her most of the way home. Although he felt happier than he ever felt in his life, he couldn't help but notice Marina's somewhat sad face.

"You okay, Marina?" Handy asked.

"I'm fine." Marina assured with a soft smile. But she still looked a little upset. Handy kept his arm around her shoulders, holding her close and kissing her temple. Marina stared at the ground, or more specifically, her feet. She felt her heart grow heavier and heavier. She kept a firm grip on Handy's hand, rubbing it with her thumb. Handy rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, wanting to ask why she looked so upset but not wanting to push it.

They finally reached Handy's house and walked upstairs to his bedroom. "You can take a bath first if you like." Handy offered. "I'll get us a couple nightgowns." Marina didn't answer. Handy felt a twinge of awkwardness in the silence and walked to the dresser to get a nightgown for himself and Marina.

"Handy."

Handy turned when Marina finally spoke, and the former mermaid's lips suddenly crashed onto his. Handy blinked in surprise, but wrapped his arms around Marina's waist and held her close, returning the kiss. The two stayed like that for a while before the need to breathe forced them to separate. Marina wrapped her arms around Handy's neck, hugging him tightly. Handy rubbed her back soothingly, feeling his love trembling. He kept her close, whispering calm, loving words into her ear. Soon, Marina stopped shaking and she relaxed in Handy's arms. The handyman Smurf scooped her up and gently set her on the side of the bed, sitting on the mattress beside her.

"Marina." Handy said softly. "What's wrong?"

Marina wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I love you so much, Handy."

"I love you too." Handy said, kissing her forehead. "More than anything. I'd give up being a handyman forever if I could be with you."

Marina laughed softly. "You don't have to do that. I just….." She swallowed. "I can't keep my legs."

"What do you mean?" Handy asked worriedly.

"I just….they aren't my real legs." Marina explained hurriedly. "Well, I mean, they are, but they aren't. They're Archer's. She, Laconia, and I were in the forest and we found a cave and then we found a well and—"

"Whoa, whoa!" Handy shushed Marina. "Slow down, Marina! What are you talking about? What well? What cave?"

_Knock knock knock._

"Handy!" Papa Smurf called from outside. "Could you come down here please?"

"Coming, Papa!" Handy called back. "Wait here, Marina. We'll talk again in a minute." Marina sighed tiredly and nodded. Handy jogged downstairs and opened the door to greet his father. "Hey Papa. What can I do for ya?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll need your help with something tomorrow." Papa said. "You and Marina meet me in my lab tomorrow morning please."

"Absolutely, Papa Smurf." Handy nodded. "What do you need Marina for?"

"She, Laconia, and Archer need to….run an errand for me." Papa replied carefully. "While you, Gutsy, and Marco help me gather some herbs and ingredients for a new potion I'm working on."

"Sure thing, Papa." Handy nodded.

"Good. Thank you." Papa said gratefully. "Good night, Handy."

"Sweet dreams, Papa Smurf!" Handy waved good night as Papa walked back home. He shut the door and walked back upstairs, hoping Marina calmed down some. But when he reached the bedroom, he discovered Marina already asleep in the bed. Handy smiled and crawled into the bed with her, gently caressing her cheek. He pulled the covers over them and sighed softly, drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

"I'm happy you all gathered so quickly after breakfast." Papa said happily. "We have some very important jobs to do."

"Like what?" Marco asked.

"Well, first we're walking with the girls to a special place where they will smurf to their normal selves." Papa explained.

"Really?" Gutsy smiled.

"Archer will get her voice and her legs back." Papa said with a smile. "Laconia will be mute again and Marina a mermaid again."

"Smurftastitc!" Marco cheered.

"Yeah." Handy sighed a little sadly.

"Don't worry, Handy." Marina assured, readjusting her bag on her shoulders. "I don't mind being stuck in a smurferator as long as I'm with you."

"That may not be necessary." Papa corrected.

"What do you mean?" Handy asked.

"That's why I need you, Gutsy, and Marco." Papa explained. "After we drop off the girls, the four of us will smurf out to the River Smurf, near the beaver dam where we found the girls. I need special ingredients only found near the river for a special spell. A spell that will give Marina the ability to choose between having a tail or feet at will."

"Oh really, Papa Smurf?" Marina asked happily. "Oh thank you!" She suddenly hugged Papa Smurf tightly.

Papa chuckled and returned the hug. "But of course. Come along. The sooner we get out there, the sooner we can smurf back for lunch." He took up his carpet bag for gathering potion ingredients and led the way as they walked off into the forest. Archer directed them down the same path she, Marina, Laconia, and Scaredy took just days ago, leading them down the river Archer traveled on when she became stuck on the ice.

"So, where _is _dis special place, Papa?" Gutsy asked after walking for a few minutes.

"A cave, hidden away long ago." Papa explained. "Inside the cave is the Wishing Well of Wonders."

"A wishing well?" Marco cocked his head in confusion. "How is a wishing well supposed to help? We don't have any pennies."

"We don't need any for this wishing well." Papa said. "I've never told any of the other Smurfs this, but I trust you all with this. Almost fifty years ago, I knew of a genie that frequented these parts. He was kind and very powerful, but somehow had the worst luck with the masters became stuck with. It seemed that every master that smurfed his lamp was evil or greedy…or both."

"That's so sad." Laconia sighed sadly.

"The genie didn't want to grant such greedy or evil wishes, but he had no choice." Papa continued sadly. "Finally, he decided he just couldn't live with himself knowing he smurfed all those terrible wishes. He wanted to destroy himself, but I convinced him to take a different approach. I helped him take his powers and transfer them to create a majestic wishing well; a well smurfier than all others. I used my magic to help him create the well and use his powers and soul to power it."

"That's why they call it 'The Wishing Well of Wonders'?" Marina guessed.

"Yes." Papa nodded. "I smurfed a spell on the cave so that only a pure hearted witch or wizard could find it." He cast a pointed look at Archer. "I believe this is where a certain Smurfette has some explaining to do."

Archer looked sheepish. _Okay, so we may have stumbled across the Wishing Well of Wonders and didn't tell you. But when Laconia's and Marina's wishes came true, I was so happy for them. I knew the well was the reason for our transformations; I just wanted to wait at least until after the Valentine's Day dance._

Papa smiled and ruffled Archer's hair, making her little tiara go askew. "And that's why the cave revealed itself to you." Archer smirked and readjusted her tiara, smoothing out her green vest. She still wore her outfit from the dance last night, protesting that she didn't have time to change that morning.

"Ah, here we are." Papa stopped the traveling group. "The cave is just across the river."

"Is de ice safe ta cross?" Gutsy asked worriedly.

"I can take care of that." Papa assured, stepping down to the thin ice across the river. He pressed his hand on the ice and muttered magic words under his breath.

Gutsy nudged Archer playfully. "Are ye gonna be okay?"

_I'll be fine. _Archer assured. _Just make sure you don't drown in the river while gathering herbs._

Gutsy scoffed. "I won' drown. Promise. In fact, I bet ye _I'll _have ta save _you _when ye get back."

Archer rolled her eyes. _As if._

"Come along, girls." Papa called. "You get back into that cave and wish everything normal again. We'll meet you at the beaver dam."

"Will do, Papa Smurf." Laconia nodded. "Thank you." She lifted Archer from the smurferator and joined Marina to walk across the thick ice bridge Papa made. The boys waved goodbye and walked off to continue downriver, Handy pushing his smurferator along for when Marina returned a mermaid. The girls continued up to the cave, walking through the mouth and easily finding the glowing trail of gems that led to the well. They walked along the path, none of them talking. Archer sank down in the Laconia's arms, looking glum.

"Why so sad, Archer?" Marina asked.

_I wanted you guys to keep my legs and voice until _you _were ready to give them back. _Archer signed and Laconia translated. _Not when Papa forced it._

"Archer, I think we _are _ready to give them back." Laconia assured. "Having a voice is fun and all, but if I wasn't born mute, I never would've come up with Sign Language. And it's not fair to use a voice that isn't mine."

"And Handy and I shouldn't be together with the cost of you and Gutsy being apart." Marina added. "If Papa can give me the ability to change between a tail and legs with this potion, then I'll take that over taking your legs any day."

Archer smiled. She put and arm around either girl and hugged them tightly. She pulled away and her smile grew wider. _You guys are the smurfiest friends I could ever ask for._

"And you're the greatest friend we've ever had." Marina said. Laconia nodded in agreement. The three girls hugged again before continuing into the cave and towards the well.

* * *

"Dere's de dam!" Gutsy pointed ahead to the beaver dam across the river.

"Perfect." Papa smiled. "We can find everything we need around here."

"Hey, is that Narrator and Painter?" Handy pointed ahead and they noticed a Smurf sitting on the rocks at the river, scribbling on a piece of parchment, and another resting beside him, sketching in a notepad.

"Hello Narrator, Painter!" Papa greeted as he, Marco, Gutsy, and Handy approached.

Narrator Smurf looked up from his writing and smiled warmly. "Hello Papa, Gutsy, Marco, Handy!"

"Bonjour, mon ami!" Painter waved, pencil still in hand.

"What are you two doing out here?" Marco asked.

"I am sketching ze rivair for a new masterpizza." Painter explained, showing them his newly drawn river sketch. "Narrator an' I are zinking of making a book togethair."

"And I'm just working on some narrations." Narrator replied, scribbling on his parchment some more. "I've decided to start writing down my narrations so I am better prepared to speak them; and it makes it so much easier to catalog my most memorable ones. And with Painter's art, they'll look so much smurfier in a book. Take this one for example." He cleared his throat. _"Snow-white clouds filled the late-winter skies as Papa led the march to the Wishing Well of Wonders, hidden away in a cave only he could find."_

"Smurfy, Narrator Smurf." Marco complimented.

"Yeah, nice one." Handy nodded.

"It was quite—" Papa paused. "Wait a smurf, how did you know we were going to the well?"

Gutsy raised an eyebrow. "An' how did ye know where de well was?"

Narrator suddenly got a guilty look on his face. "Um…uh….I…"

"Narrator Smurf." Papa crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "How long have you followed us from the village?"

Narrator chuckled nervously. "Well…I mean…I didn't….I…..um…..look, a distraction!"

Papa, Gutsy, Marco, and Handy legitimately turned just long enough for Narrator to run off. "Narrator! Wait for me!" Painter yelped, darting after his friend.

Handy shook his head and laughed. "And I thought Nosy Smurf was bad."

Narrator and Painter didn't stop running until they were far enough from Papa and the others to not see them through the trees. Narrator sighed in relief, pausing to catch his breath and stuff his parchment and quill into his hat. _"And so Narrator Smurf paused and gave himself a mental note: never follow Papa into the forest or smurf around in his business." _He chuckled to himself.

"I zink zat iz a good idea." Painter panted a little, readjusting his beret.

"Well, best be smurfing home then." Narrator suggested. He and Painter turned to walk back to the village, but paused again when they heard a strange sound. Narrator crept towards a bush nearby, Painter close behind. They stopped and listened closely. It sounded like something swished through the air and crashed through the bushes, like someone hacking their way through the underbrush. Narrator carefully peered through the bushes and his eyes widened a little. Painter mimicked him when he saw the danger. _Oh no! I've got to warn Papa! _The two Smurfs each thought the same thing. They turned to run, but jumped when Narrator's foot snapped a twig and seemed to scream _Here he is! _

"Ah ha!"

Narrator yelped when someone grabbed him by his turtleneck collar and hoisted him into the air. When his vision stopped spinning, he stared in fear at the sword point pressed against his nose. He gulped loudly. "Um…..hello…..you must be the Pepper Pirates."

Captain Pepper laughed and roughly threw Narrator to the ground. The poor Smurf grunted as his back his a tree, but he remained frozen in the spot. Besides, even if he possessed the will to run, the pirates surrounded him on all sides.

"Put meh down!" Painter snapped as another pirate held him by the back of his red jacket. "Ah demand you put me down zis instant!"

"Okay." the pirate chuckled, dropping Painter right on his tail and beside Narrator.

"Merci..." Painter groaned, rubbing his tail. "For nozing."

"Well now, look who we have here." Captain Pepper laughed. "One of Marcos' friends, I'm sure."

"M-Marco?" Narrator gulped again, chuckling nervously. "N-never heard of him."

"Oui." Painter agreed hurriedly. "Marco who?"

Captain Pepper jabbed his sword forward, almost running Narrator through. The two Smurfs held each other in fear. "Don't ye lie t' me, blue boys." Captain Pepper growled. "Ye can tell us where Marco Smurf is or we can gut ye like a fish!"

Narrator yelped in fear. "Uh…y-you wouldn't kill a narrator, would you?"

"A narrator?" Captain Pepper growled, grabbing a fistful of Narrator's shirt and yanking him up to eye-level. "What be that?"

"Well, uh, I….I tell stories." Narrator explained hurriedly. "In a sense. A narrator tells people what smurfs and what just recently smurfed."

"All right then, Mr. Narrator." Captain Pepper held his sword to Narrator's throat. "Narrate a story and maybe I'll let ye live!"

Narrator gulped hard, like trying to choke down a rock. "O-okay. But do you think you could lower that sword? It's making me nervous." Captain Pepper chuckled darkly and sheathed his sword. Narrator took a breath. _"Narrator Smurf trembled in fear at…..at the sight of such terrifying pirates! And he had every reason to do so, because these were the Pepper Pirates! The most fearsome pirates of all the seven seas!"_

"Narrator!" Painter hissed. "What are you doing?"

But the Pepper Pirates laughed in glee. "Atta boy!" Captain Pepper laughed. "Keep going!"

Narrator swallowed. _"The p-poor Smurf could do nothing, for he had been caught by the regal, powerful, and master of the seas: Captain…" _He paused. "Um, what was your name again?"

"Captain Peter Pepper!" the captain snapped.

"Right!" Narrator yelped. _"The great Captain Peter Pepper! Leader of the Pepper Pirates and a legend of the ocean! Narrator Smurf shook in fear, unable to do anything. Surely he and his friend Painter Smurf were doomed!"_

"Not helping!" Painter snapped.

_"He realized there was only one option."_

"What?" The crewmates asked eagerly. "What?!"

"_He must take his frying pan and slam it into the face of the terrifying Captain of the Pepper Pirates." _Narrator…well, narrated. _"In hopes he and Painter could run away to safety."_

Captain Pepper laughed. "Well done, lad! That be mighty fine if I —" He paused. "Wait, what?"

_WHAM!_

Narrator pulled the frying pan from behind his back and swung it like a baseball bat, nailing Captain Pepper in the nose. The pirate captain shouted in pain and dropped Narrator, who darted off and ducked between two pirates in his mad dash for safety. "Run for it, Painter!"

"Ah am running!" Painter assured as he matched Narrator's speed. "Ah am running!"

"For the love of me ship!" Captain Pepper snarled. "When and where in the name of Port Pepper did he get a frying pan?!"

"Sorry Captain!" one of the crewmates said sincerely, picking up the discarded frying pan and stuffing it into his backpack. "I must've dropped it!"

"After them!" Captain Pepper ordered. The pirates shouted and gave a chase to the poor Smurfs. Narrator straightened his wire-framed glasses and kept running. But the sound of the pirates chasing him and Painter made him almost trip and fall flat on his face.

"What do we do?" Painter asked frantically as they ran.

"Painter, in times like this, I can think of only one thing to do!" Narrator admitted.

"What's zat?" Painter asked.

"Papa Smurf!" Narrator shouted at the top of his lungs. "Help!"

"Some plan!" Painter groaned.

"You got a better one?" Narrator snapped. Painter paused.

"Papa Smurf!" the two Smurfs hollered. "PAPA SMURF!"

* * *

The girls stopped and stared down into the trench. Archer whistled in awe. _Only my second time seeing this trench and I still think it's fantastic._

"It's pretty cool." Laconia agreed.

"You ready for this?" Marina asked. "The plaque says 'Make a wish, imagine it coming true with all your heart, and take a leap of faith.'"

"It wasn't kidding." Laconia laughed. "You really do take a leap."

Archer waved for attention and pulled out three obsidian arrowheads from her vest pocket. _For old times' sake? _Marina and Laconia laughed, each taking an arrowhead and sitting on the edge of the trench.

Marina went first, holding the arrowhead to her chest. "I wish to have my mermaid tail back; to be a real mermaid once more."

Laconia held her arrowhead to her heart. "I wish to give Archer's voice back to her. I want her to have her voice back and become mute again."

_I wish I could have my legs and my voice back. _Archer signed and Laconia translated. _I want the three of us to leave this place as we were before we ever even found this well._

The girls tossed their arrowheads into the trench.

_CRACK!_

The girls shouted when the edge underneath them broke away and they fell into the darkness of the trench.

_Oh come on! _Archer mentally screamed.

"Not again!" Laconia and Marina screamed.

They continued to scream until they hit the stone waterslide and shot through the torch-lit tunnel. They cheered with glee a couple times, but they're cheers turned to shouts of terror during the rollercoaster-like parts of the slide. Then, the slide shot them up into the air and they plummeted back to the pool. The same lights surrounded them, but they managed to fight back the pain and the risk of unconsciousness. After a long minute, the girls found themselves floating from the pool of water and up into the air. Their bodies glowed brightly, but stayed dim enough for them to see what happened. Before their eyes, a stream of light moved from Laconia's throat to Archer's carrying the sound of Archer singing the Gaelic lullaby she always sang to the Smurfs. Marina's legs suddenly connected and her feet turned to fins while Archer's mermaid tail separated and her fins turned to feet.

The transformation finished…and the girls dropped.

_SPLASH!_

Archer sputtered and coughed as she surfaced. "Oh for the love of Smurf! What was that for?" She blinked, then smiled. "I can talk! I'm talking!" She pulled herself onto land and stared at her white trousers, waving her clothed foot around. "And I got legs!"

Marina leaped from the waters of the pool and did a flip. "I have a tail again!"

Laconia tried to speak, but nothing came from her mouth. _I'm mute again. Guess this well is more wonderful than we thought._

"Well, many thanks to the genie who powers this well!" Archer bowed to no one in particular. "But why did the spell work so quickly? It took almost a day for us to change last time."

"Perhaps because the current carried us out of the cave before the spell could fully take effect." Marina suggested. "It took a while for the magic to catch up."

"Speaking of catching up, why don't we go find the boys?" Archer suggested, jerking her thumb to a small tunnel that the pool emptied through. "Come on." She and Laconia walked alongside the banks of the water while Marina swam in it.

_You know, I kind of missed being mute. _Laconia admitted.

"I think I'm going to miss having a mermaid tail." Archer admitted.

"You can use the one Tailor made for me." Marina offered. "In fact, I may have brought it with me."

"Really?" Archer asked happily.

"I was thinking we could go for a swim after this." Marina smiled. "And I know how much you loved to swim with that tail."

Archer jumped into the river and hugged Marina. "Thanks Marina. You're the best."

_Out of the water with you. _Laconia scolded gently. _We have to find Papa and the others._

"Okay, okay." Archer nodded. "I can't wait to see the looks on everysmurf's faces. Come on! What're we smurfing around for?" She took off in a sprint, forcing Laconia to hurry after her and Marina to speed up in the currents. They reached the brightness of outside and followed the river downstream to the beaver dam. Marina leaped out of the river a few times, doing flips and twirls, careful to make sure her dress didn't catch anything. Archer ran and leaped over anything she could. Both of them felt so relieved to have their own limbs back that they would've sang to the skies. Laconia just trailed behind Archer, smiling broadly at the young Smurfette's enthusiasm. The three of them laughed and jumped, throwing snowballs at each other in a brief snowball fight.

"Look!" Marina pointed ahead. "The beaver dam!"

Archer saw her words rang true. "Papa! Gutsy! Check us out!"

"Handy!" Marina called. "Marco!"

Laconia looked around. _The place looks nearly deserted._

"But where are Papa and the others?" Archer wondered aloud. "He said they could smurf all they needed in this area."

"Perhaps they're in the forest?" Marina suggested. The three of them stopped just a few feet from the beaver dam, looking all around for their missing companions.

_That's strange. _Laconia signed, a somewhat worried look on her face. _Where could they be?_

"Archer! Laconia!" Marina cried. "Come look!" Archer and Laconia jogged across the beaver dam to the other side of the river, where Marina waited for them. "Look at this." She pointed to the snow and dirt on the ground, where a flurry of footprints littered the area. The smurferator laid overturned off to the side. Papa's carpet bag lay discarded in the snow, some of the materials inside spilled out.

"Yeesh." Archer breathed. "Looks like a fight happened here."

"These are Smurf footprints." Marina said. "And these….I don't recognize them."

Archer knelt down and picked up a pinch of the dirt in an unknown footprint, rubbing it between her fingers and sniffing it. "Earth…mixed with leather and…." Her nose tingled. "_Ah-choo!" _She sniffed. "Pepper?"

Marina gasped. "The Pepper Pirates!"

Archer noticed something in the grass and her eyes widened in horror. She lifted up the object for Marina and Laconia to see: a golden medallion on a blue ribbon. "This is Marco's."

Laconia's eyes widened. _They must've taken Papa Smurf and the others!_

"Well let's go after them!" Archer urged.

_What about your bow and arrows? _Laconia signed questioningly.

"There's no time." Archer said ruefully. "We have to go now before they get too far ahead of us." She scanned the tracks before her sights set on the mass trail of footprints leading downriver. "Come on. They smurfed this way." She took off, scooping up a stick to use for a staff.

Laconia and Marina shared worried looks, but followed Archer downriver.

* * *

**A/N: I had to include Narrator because I don't think we see enough of him. I absolutely love him!**


	10. Fire Island

**Chapter Ten – Fire Island**

Archer, Laconia, and Marina hurried downriver, following the tracks in the dirt and snow. Archer had that infuriated glare in her eyes; the one she always got when she became _truly _angry. Laconia and Marina got too scared to suggest anything when they saw such fury. It only got worse when they reached the spot where the river emptied into the ocean.

"They're gone!" Archer growled.

"They must've gotten into a rowboat to get to their ship." Marina realized.

_Is that they're ship over there? _Laconia pointed to a ship off in the distance, so tiny it looked no bigger than her thumbnail.

"It must be." Archer affirmed. "But how do we get to it? They'll be too far away to track by the time we smurf back to the village and get a boat."

"I can take care of that." Marina assured. She reached into her bag and pulled out a sailor's whistle Handy gave her for a Valentine's Day gift. She gave a few shrill whistles, each lasting a second, and moments later two dolphins appeared from the waves. "Come on." Marina urged, tucking her whistle away and swimming to her dolphin friends. Archer and Laconia obeyed, wading into the ocean water and swimming out to the dolphins. They grabbed the porpoises' dorsal fins and Marina led the way, the five of them swimming out to the pirate ship.

"When we get closer to the pirate ship, we'll have to go underwater." Marina told her friends. "That way Captain Pepper doesn't see us."

"Whatever you say, Marina." Archer nodded.

Because of the distance between them and the ship and the fact that the ship continued to sail, it took a long time for them to reach the pirate ship. Far longer than Archer would've liked. She stayed tense and on edge, concerned for her father and brothers. But she relaxed a little when they finally got within twenty feet of the ship. Marina led her dolphins down beneath the waves and underneath the pirate ship. They surfaced again right next to the rudder, staying close behind the ship and out of view from the crew or captain.

"You guys stay down here." Archer ordered in a soft voice. "I'll find Papa and the others."

"Oh please be careful." Marina pleaded.

Archer nodded and steered her dolphin to one of the pepper cannons. She jumped up and grabbed the edge of the hole it poked out of and pulled herself up, peering inside the hull of the ship. When the coast looked clear enough, she pushed the pepper cannon back a little and squeezed her way through to the inside of the ship, ducking behind some barrels.

* * *

"_The poor Smurfs wept in despair, for there seemed to be no escape from the brig of the Pepper Pirates' ship!" _Narrator sighed despairingly. _"Oh, woe is them!"_

"Oh smurf up, Narrator!" Gutsy snapped.

"Well, _excuse me_, oh brave and daring Gutsy Smurf." Narrator sassed. "But _this _is how I deal with stress!"

"Ye want ta know how _I _deal with stress?" Gutsy asked, metaphorically rolling up his sleeves. "I punch stupid Smurfs in de face!"

"You wouldn't hit a Smurf with glasses!" Narrator jabbed Gutsy's chest with his finger.

"Watch me." Gutsy growled, winding up a punch.

"I'll have you know I once judo smurfed Clumsy into the ground!" Narrator threatened.

"Den _dis _will be interesting." Gutsy suddenly punched Narrator's chest and tackled his brother to the ground. "Take dis! I'll smurf yer block off!"

"And I'll smurf your arms right out of their sockets!" Narrator grunted as Gutsy landed a fist to his stomach.

"Would you two stop it?" Handy snapped, but yelped when Narrator and Gutsy's wrestling swept him off his feet and right on top of the pile.

"_Ah mon_!" Painter became swept into the scuffle as well, crying out in French.

"Watch it!" Marco cried as he accidently tumbled onto the scuffle. The five boys started arguing and wrestling across the ground of the cell.

"Get off me you skirt-wearing nincomsmurf!"

"Is dat all ye got, ya four-eyed prissy pants?"

"Eat my fist you seasmurf!"

"I'll get you for that, you pencil-pushing lover boy!"

"Oh yeah?"

"You want a piece of me?"

"I'll take de whole ding!"

"Give me back mah beret!"

"Come an' git it!"

"Fils d'un schtroumpf!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Oui!"

"I'll smurf you to the floor!"

"We're already on the floor!"

"I ought to smurf you out the window!"

The five boys suddenly yelped when a force telekinetically lifted them up into the air, separated them, and then forced them to crash together again. They hit the ground, holding their heads.

"Oi, my head." Gutsy groaned.

"Someone check their forehead for my front teeth." Narrator moaned, holding his mouth.

"Ouch." Handy rubbed his chest.

"Great Smurfs." Marco grunted.

"Smurf iz me." The world spun before Painter's eyes.

The five of them looked up and shrunk down at the fury in their Papa's eyes. "Would you all smurf up?!" Papa ordered sharply. "Fighting amongst ourselves will _not _smurf us out of here!"

"Sorry Papa Smurf." Gutsy, Handy, Narrator, Painter, and Marco said.

"Now listen." Papa said, a little more calmly. "We can smurf out of this. We just need to keep our heads, stay calm—"

"And tell me where the keys are."

The six Smurfs jumped and spun around. "Archer!" they cheered softly.

"Hey guys." Archer greeted with a smile.

"Lassie!" Gutsy reached through the bars of the cell and took Archer's hand. "Ye got yer voice and legs back!"

"Yep!" Archer nodded happily. "Marina and Laconia are back to normal and waiting outside with a couple of Marina's dolphin friends." She rattled the bars of the cell. "Where are the keys?"

"Captain Pepper keeps them on his belt." Handy said.

"Okay, be right back." Archer moved to the door.

"No!" Papa called. The seven Smurfs jumped, listening for footsteps coming towards them. But none came. Archer jogged back to her father and brothers. "You can't go up there, especially not without your bow and arrows."

"Then what do I do?" Archer demanded.

"You're going to have to think of something." Papa said. "But wait until we're on land."

"Land?" Archer asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The pirates are taking us to Fire Island. We'll arrive there sometime tomorrow." Narrator informed her. "They're going to smurf us to someplace called Skull Cove and…" He gulped nervously. "….k-kill us."

"Not if I have anything to smurf about it." Archer growled. "Marina, Laconia, and I will get you out of there." They all looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards the brig.

"Ye have ta get out o' here, lassie." Gutsy urged. "Go."

"I'll smurf you guys out of here." Archer promised. "Just hang on." She pulled Marco's medallion from her pocket and held it out to the sailor Smurf. "I think this belongs to you."

"Hold on to it for me." Marco assured, closing her fingers around the medallion. "For luck."

Archer nodded and hung the medallion around her neck. She turned and darted off, back behind the barrels and out of sight.

Captain Pepper's feet thumped down the stairs and carried him over to the cell that held his newest prisoners. "Well now, how are we all doing on Death Row?" he chuckled darkly.

"Quite well, actually." Gutsy nodded, as though musing over the idea. "But dere is one problem."

"What's that?" the pirate captain asked.

Gutsy looked around and then motioned the captain forward. For reasons unknown, Captain Pepper obeyed, only to get a punch to the nose from Gutsy. "De problem is dat de captain is a numptie!" Gutsy laughed.

Captain Pepper growled and unsheathed his sword, stabbing it through the bars of the cell and almost stabbing Gutsy. The Scotsmurf jumped back, keeping the haughty smirk on his face. "Ye better watch your tongue. Ye never know when the next thing you say may be your last words ever spoken."

"Don't you have a ship to tend to?" Papa growled, stepping between his sons and the pirate captain.

"My crew isn't so stupid they can't handle it for a while." Captain Pepper assured. "What do they call _you _in Smurfland? Gramps Smurf?" He laughed at his own joke, only to earn an irritated glare from Papa Smurf.

"Captain Pepper!" Marco snapped. "I demand you set my family free! Your revenge is against me."

"Marco—" Painter tried to protest.

"No!" Marco's tone quieted the French Smurf. "If the great Captain Pepper wants to fight me, let him fight only me."

"I don't think so, Mr. Marco Smurf." Captain Pepper sneered. "You humiliated me once, so the pain you feel will be tenfold. Your blood and the blood of your family here will forever stain the rocks of Skull Cove!" He laughed maniacally…until a frying pan slammed into his skull. "In the name of all that is pepper….." the pirate captain groaned, swaying. He fell backwards, hitting the floor unconscious.

Archer twirled the frying pan in her hand. "It's not my bow, but it'll do."

"Well done, Archer." Narrator complimented. "Now smurf out of here!"

"Not until I get you out of there." Archer said determinedly.

"Hey you!"

Archer gasped as her head shot up, jumping away when a pirate made a wild grab for her. "Run fer it, lass!" Gutsy urged.

"But I—"

"Archer, go!" Papa ordered. "We'll try and find a way out but you have to get out of here!"

Archer reluctantly nodded and threw her frying pan at the pirate, distracting him long enough for her to sprint past him and up to the main deck. But she turned sharply to avoid more pirates all making wild grabs for her. Soon, they cornered the young Smurfette with sinister grins.

"What now, little girly?" a pirate laughed.

Archer raised an eyebrow, turned on her heel, and took off out on the plank. She bounced off the edge like a diving board, performing a perfect, Olympic-style dive into the ocean water. The pirates stared after her, dumbfounded.

"Was that too easy or just lucky?" one asked, scratching his head.

* * *

Marina swam under the ship and took Archer's hand in hers, pulling the Smurfette back to her dolphin. "What did you find out?" Marina asked when the girls regrouped.

"Captain Pepper is taking them to Fire Island to kill them." Archer informed her friends. "He wants to exact revenge on Marco by killing him, Papa, Gutsy, and Handy at Skull Cove. Narrator and Painter are with them too."

"You said Fire Island?" Marina asked.

"Yeah." Archer nodded.

"I've heard of that island." Marina said. "But it is said that nobody sets foot on Fire Island and lives to tell the tale."

"Guess Captain Pepper didn't hear that." Archer noted bitterly. "What do we do?"

"We follow them until we get to Fire Island." Marina replied. "Let's hope the rumor that no one leaves alive is just a rumor."

"No smurfing." Archer sighed worriedly.

* * *

Gutsy looked around the cell from his spot on the floor, mentally noting the state of each Smurf in the room. Papa curled up on the floor, under the bench, using his arm for a pillow and snoring softly. Marco leaned against the wall, also sitting on the floor, with his hat tilted over his sleeping eyes and his hands folded on his stomach. Handy laid on the bench, using his hat for a pillow. Painter held his sketchpad like a teddy bear, curled up next to Marco with an uneasy look on his sleeping face. Narrator…..didn't sleep. He sat in the corner, up on the bench, curled in a ball and staring out the window. He looked distraught.

"Narrator?" Gutsy piped up.

Narrator's ears seemed to twitch and he turned to his older brother. "Yes?"

"You okay, lad?" the Scotsmurf asked.

"Fine." Narrator nodded aimlessly.

Gutsy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He patted the spot beside him, giving a look that told Narrator it would be a bad idea to refuse. He carefully stepped over Papa and sat beside his bulkier built brother, still staring at the ground. The two brothers stayed quiet for a while, listening to the waves lap against the side of the ship. The clouds in the sky finally drifted away, allowing moonlight to cloak them in a comforting glow.

"I'm sorry."

Gutsy looked up. "What?"

"I'm sorry I led the Pepper Pirates to you, Papa, Handy, and Marco." Narrator said. "They never would've found you if it weren't for me."

"Nonsense." Gutsy insisted. "Dey would've found us either way."

Narrator snorted. "Bullsmurf."

Gutsy blinked. He _never _heard Narrator talk like that. "Ye can't blame yerself, lad. How could ye and Painter have known de pirates would be in de forest?"

"I don't even belong in a situation like this." Narrator growled. "I'm not a warrior or a fighter. I'm not even brave or strong. All I can do is tell stories." He pulled his knees to his chest, his angry face melting. "And I'm terrified, Gutsy. I'm so scared because I don't know how we're going to smurf out of this."

It finally clicked in Gutsy's head, and he realized just how out-of-place Narrator looked in this setting. Narrator Smurf spent most of his days telling Smurfs what's happening, scribbling stories down in a journal, or reading a book in his easy chair in front of a fire. He didn't really know how to fight (unless you count throwing a spear). He never stood a chance against the pirates when they captured him. Each of the Smurf prisoners had a skill that could come in handy: Marco's sailing skills, Handy's inventive intuition, Gutsy's strength and bravery, and Papa's wisdom and magic. Painter even bested Gargamel with his artistic abilities; surely he could do it again. But Narrator could only tell stories. Not much of a talent when it comes to getting away from pirates.

Gutsy placed a comforting hand on Narrator's shoulder. "Hey, I think yer braver dan ye believe."

Narrator almost snorted again. "Yeah, right."

"No, really." Gutsy assured. "De fact dat ye admitted ye were scared shows ye got a little bravery in ye."

Narrator raised an eyebrow. "Great. Now what's the next step?"

"De next step, after admitting ta yerself dat yer afraid, is ta face yer fears." Gutsy said.

"How?" Narrator asked. "Are you going to let me have the next moment of bravery?"

Gutsy thought for a moment. "Well, dat's de difficult part. Ye can't go lookin' fer trouble; for de most part, bein' brave is an impulse thing. When it comes time, ye just smurf with de punches."

Narrator still looked unsure. "How will I know when and what to do?"

Gutsy shrugged. "Honestly, I don' know. When it comes time, ye'll know."

Narrator didn't really like that answer, but he felt a new hope inside him. "Thanks, Gutsy."

"No problem." Gutsy assured. "An', uh, sorry fer punchin' ye."

"It's okay." Narrator shrugged. "I'm sorry I acted like a downer and smurfed you in the nose."

Gutsy laughed lightly. "Ye know what?" He put an arm around Narrator in a brotherly side hug. "It was a good punch."

* * *

"Ready, guys?"

"Whenever you are."

"Ready, Papa?"

"Wait until we're on land."

"We may not have time for that. We're getting close."

"On your signal, Marco."

Marco stood on the bench in their cell, staring out the window. "Wait for it….wait for it….come on, Captain. There! If all goes well, we can swim for it."

"Oh I _hate _saltwater. It burns my sinuses!" Narrator complained. Gutsy glared and raised a fist threateningly, causing Narrator to gulp. "I'll plug my nose." Gutsy nodded in approval.

"Okay, Handy." Marco jumped down to stand beside his handyman brother. "Start shouting." Handy nodded and the two of them started rattling the bars of the cell, shouting for help and calling for any one of the pirates.

After a minute, a tall, lanky, blonde-haired pirate stomped downstairs to them. "What is it?" He snapped.

"Oh please, sir!" Handy fake pleaded. "I think our father is sick! He won't open his eyes!" The lanky pirate looked to the elder Smurf, currently lying limp on the floor. Gutsy and Narrator worriedly tried to wake him, shaking his shoulder and softly calling his name. Painter paced nervously, clutching his beret. _Come on. _Gutsy thought, still keeping a worried look on his face. _Fall fer it._

"What am _I _supposed to do about it?" the pirate demanded, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps some fresh air would help!" Marco suggested. "Could we please smurf him up to the main deck?"

"I don't see why ye should." The lanky pirate refused. "Why don't we just toss him overboard?"

"He ain't dead, ye numptie!" Gutsy snapped.

"Yeah, but he'll make good shark food!" the pirate laughed. "Oi, One-Eyed Barry!" A short, pudgy pirate with an eye patch bounced down the stairs and saluted to his taller (and superior) crewmate.

"Aye?" One-Eyed Barry asked.

"We got a land lubber here that just couldn't take it." The lanky pirate laughed. "Let's feed 'im to the sharks!"

Narrator, Gutsy, Painter, Marco, and Handy exchanged worried looks. This wasn't necessarily going according to plan. Then, the two pirates pulled out their swords and opened the door to the cell, jabbing their blades at the captives. The five Smurfs jumped back to avoid being stabbed. Gutsy tried to shake Papa into moving, but the elder remained still. _Is he really sick or something? _Gutsy thought worriedly. Suddenly, the lanky pirate grabbed his sash and pulled him back into his brothers.

"You hold them back." The lanky pirate ordered. "I'll see how sharks like blue food."

"But I wanna feed him to the sharks!" the short pirate protested.

"Already called dibs!"

"Ye can't call dibs on feeding the prisoners to sharks!"

"I just did!"

"Ye can't! I wanna do it!"

By then, the two pirates stood face to face (sort of) and right in front of the open door. They continued to bicker, not paying any attention to their prisoners.

"I say we sword fight for it!" the lanky pirate growled.

"I say we fist fight for it!" One-Eyed Barry snarled.

"Why not flip a coin?" Papa suggested.

The pirates paused. "Great idea!" Barry agreed. "I got a coin right—"

"Wait a sec." the lanky pirate cocked his head. "Wasn't he—?"

_BAM!_

Papa released a blast of energy from his palms, sending the two pirates flying backwards and crashing into a group of barrels. Gutsy, Painter, Handy, Marco, and Narrator stared, slack-jawed.

"Whoa." Gutsy spoke first.

"That was amazing!" Handy breathed. "The magic and the fact that you can play opossum so well!"

"Thank you." Papa nodded, smiling. "Now let's smurf out of here!" He led the way as they ran from the cell and to one of the pepper cannons. They pulled the cannon out of the way and crawled through the hole, diving into the ocean waters. Marco jumped first, followed by Narrator, Painter, and Handy.

"Go, Papa!" Gutsy urged. Papa could hardly protest when his eldest son suddenly shoved him out the hole and into the ocean. Gutsy moved to dive after them, but something hooked around his sash and yanked him backwards. He felt the smooth, round barrel of a musket on his temple, and he immediately froze.

"Don't ye move a muscle!" Captain Pepper shouted. "Or I blast his head off his shoulders!"

The five Smurfs right below the hole treaded water, staring in fear. _So close. _Papa mentally groaned. "Let him go this instant!"

"I'm afraid you're not in any position to be giving orders." Captain Pepper laughed. "Now stay still while my men net ye in or this one loses his head!" The Pepper Pirates laughed at the cruel joke.

"Why you no good—" Handy and Painter each slapped a hand over Marco's mouth to stop the Smurf from saying something that would make the situation worse. Papa's fierce glare locked with Captain Pepper's sinister sneer. After a tense moment, the pirate captain cocked the pistol, his finger right over the trigger.

"Leave him alone!" Marco snapped. "You can take me, but leave my brother alone!"

Captain Pepper laughed, keeping the pistol to Gutsy's head. "All right, boys! Net 'em!"

The Pepper Pirates, standing on the deck of the ship, suddenly threw down a fishing net and snagged all five Smurfs in it. They hauled their captives back on deck, and one of the pirates ran off to grab cuffs and chains. Captain Pepper joined his men on the main deck, dragging a struggling, chained up Gutsy behind him.

"That was a mighty fine escape plan." Captain Pepper admitted. "But a foolhardy attempt at that." He tossed Gutsy to the ground, right next to Papa. "Men! Continue to the beach! We'll drop anchor and continue to the cove!"

* * *

Still behind the ship, Archer struggled in Marina's and Laconia's death grips on her arms. Marina's hand covered the Smurfette's mouth to prevent her from shouting. Finally, she moved her mouth and bit down on the mermaid's hand, making her hiss in pain.

"Why didn't you let me help them?" Archer demanded.

"You would've been captured." Marina protested. "For now, trust my plan."

Archer glared a little, but she sighed through her nose. "Fine. But if Captain Pepper lays a hand on any of them, I'll tear his throat out."

"Understood." Marina nodded. "Now stay down and do as I say."

Archer didn't like that idea, but she followed along with it anyway. She stared at Fire Island, with a storm right above their heads and the island's shores a mere 100 yards away. Perhaps it was still a ways away from her, but Archer still felt nervous. She heard the rumors about this island, and they told of witches, fearsome beasts, and that terrible Skull Cove. Even if they got the Smurfs away from the Pepper Pirates, who's to say they wouldn't encounter something worse?

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, causing the girls to jump and duck deeper into the water. "Marina, I hope you know what you're doing." Archer sighed worriedly.

Marina gulped a little. "Me too."


	11. Skull Cove's Darkest Secret

**A/N: A note: the "heart of Skull Cove" (mentioned later in this chapter) will look similar to the Fountain of Youth from **_**Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides**_**. I know, I'm already borrowing "Jolly Sailor Bold", but it works for the story and it's the only example I could think of. So there. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Skull Cove's Darkest Secret**

No one spoke during the march up to Skull Cove. Only the sound of the rattling chains rang out to mix with the noises of the jungle. Many of the Pepper Pirates jumped at the jungle sounds. Birds cawing, bugs hissing, and a few monkeys chattering. One pirate leaped into the air with a screech, landing in the arms of another crewmate and screaming about a tiger. The chained-up Smurfs just rolled their eyes and continued walking. They couldn't do much else besides that; the pirates attached shackles to their ankles and chained their wrists behind their backs. Archer, Marina, and Laconia were nowhere in sight, but Papa almost preferred it that way. Bad enough _they _got captured; if anything happened to the girls, he would never forgive himself. Right now, his mind raced with hopeless ideas on how they could possibly escape.

"We've arrived, me hearties!" Captain Pepper announced. His crew and his prisoners looked ahead and almost went slack-jawed at the sight of a large stone structure at the base of a cliff just ahead, the ocean waves crashing on the rocks below it. The large stone structure was shaped just like a skull.

"Sk-skull C-cove?" Narrator guessed.

"Ye wanna bet?" Gutsy growled.

"Come, ye lubbers!" Captain Pepper ordered. "We forge ahead!"

"C-Captain!" one of the pirates whimpered. "Isn't it said that the cove be haunted by a banshee?"

"I hear it was a witch!" another pirate corrected.

"I heard it be a siren!" a third pirate protested.

"Shut up!" Captain Pepper shouted with hooked hand raised threateningly. His crew jumped and fell silent. "Even if there _is _a witch or a banshee or anything of the kind, it won't stop me from exacting my revenge! Now move it!" The pirates gulped, seeming more scared than the Smurfs, but continued to march.

Gutsy quickened his pace and stood beside Papa. "Where do ye think de girls are?"

"Not sure." Papa admitted in a quiet voice. "Honestly, I hope they smurfed home for help."

Gutsy raised a rusty eyebrow. "Are we fergettin' dat _my lassie _is with dem?"

Papa paused. "Right….." He sighed worriedly. "Why do I always forget that?"

* * *

Woody paced nervously across Smurfette's living room floor, his anxiousness growing with every passing second.

"Don't worry, Woody." Smurfette assured, pouring herself, Woody, and Smartette some tea. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"I just can't help but think about what might've happened to them." Woody sighed, concerned carved into his face. He plopped down on the couch, accepting the tea Smurfette handed him.

"Come on, guys, stay hopeful." Smartette encouraged. "We have to remember that Papa, Archer, Gutsy, and Handy are there. If anysmurf can get them out of a jam, they can."

"Smartette's right." Smurfette nodded. "They'll be back soon; I just know it."

Woody nodded wordlessly, but he still looked worried.

* * *

Hefty stared out the window, his hard gaze on the forest. "They should've been back by now. In fact, they should've been back last night."

"They shouldn't have gone out there without my help." Brainy said matter-of-factly.

"If you don't stop there, you'll make me regret letting you play cards with us." Grouchy snapped.

Brainy chuckled nervously, hiding behind his cards. "All I'm saying is…." He sighed almost hopelessly. "Oh forget it. I can't deny it; I'm worried too. I mean, it should've been a simple, smurf there, smurf back kind of thing. So why aren't they back yet? And you know Painter and Narrator are probably with them? I haven't smurfed sign of them all day."

Hefty looked back to his cards, laying down a few for the game. "Look, I want to remind myself that everything will be fine. That my family will smurf home safe and sound. But I just…..I can't help but be worried."

"I hate being worried." Grouchy huffed. "But I hate admitting I'm worried more."

"Aw, stop yer jabberin'." Farmer urged, sounding a little irritated but also concerned. "Keep playin'. Take yer min' offa things." He looked through his cards, an angry look of agitation on his face. The other Smurfs exchanged looks, but continued to play their game. Still, the tension in the air rose.

* * *

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in the distance. Marina led her dolphin friends through the churning waters on the outskirts of the island, closing in on the deadly cove. Archer, not usually one to become frightened, suddenly felt a shiver like spiders crawling up her spine. But she masked her fear with a glare firmly locked on the skull-shaped hunk of rock just a couple hundred yards away. But as they drew closer, the dolphins started squeaking and clicking in fear.

"What's wrong?" Archer asked.

"The dolphins are afraid." Marina explained. "They won't go near the cove."

_Rocks? _Laconia asked, almost slipping off her dolphin.

"Not only that." Marina said. "They fear the cove itself."

"Even the animals don't like it here." Archer sighed, showing clear agitation. "And that storm's coming on fast and strong."

"Do you think you two can swim with me to the inside of the cove?" Marina asked. Archer and Laconia nodded, assuring Marina they possessed the strength. So Marina sent her dolphin friends away, releasing them back home and taking each of her friends' hands in hers. She helped them along, zigzagging slowly through jagged rocks, sometimes forced to dive under or climb over a few. Marina kept the wood elf and Smurfette close, making sure no harm came to them as they swam. Finally, they reached the mouth of the cove, and Marina pulled them inside the dark cavern.

"So, what exactly _is _your plan here?" Archer asked Marina.

"I believe I know where they're taking the Smurfs." Marina said.

_Have you been here before? _Laconia signed, looking shocked, worried, and confused at the same time.

"Admittedly, yes." Marina nodded. "When I was very young, I wandered too close to the cove. I got lost but somehow found my way out." She shuddered. "I won't go into the details."

Archer took a breath. "Okay, but you know where they're going?"

"Yes." Marina nodded. "It's a terrible place, but you and Laconia will have to go there while I cause a distraction." She helped her friends climb onto the rocks. "I'm going to another part of the cove and I'll start singing; the Siren Song will draw the Pepper Pirates towards me while you two free the others."

"No, wait." Archer protested. "Your Siren Song will affect Papa and the others and they'll be in danger; what if they walk off a cliff or something from following your singing?"

"Well then _you're _going to have to sing." Marina told Archer.

Archer blinked in surprise. _"Excuse me?"_

"Archer, you sing beautifully." Marina insisted. "Sing in the right place, and you'll sound both enchanting and haunting. The pirates will surely follow."

"Marina, you must be stark-raving smurfy." Archer protested.

_Archer, you're our only hope. _Laconia signed. _We do this and your father and brothers are good as saved._

Archer gulped a little. "How do you know it'll work?"

"Because if Laconia can sing with your voice, then it must truly be beautiful coming out of your mouth." Marina assured with a smile.

Archer smiled as well. She swallowed the bile coming up her throat. "Okay. Okay, I can do this."

"Good." Marina nodded. "Follow me. I'll take you to the perfect place. But we must hurry!"

* * *

Handy yelped when his foot suddenly slipped on a patch of moss and he felt back on his tail.

"Keep walking!" Captain Pepper shouted.

"Keep yer beard on." Gutsy growled as Handy awkwardly push himself to his feet. "It ain't easy ta walk like dis!"

"Well then maybe ye'd like to walk with no legs!" the pirate captain reached for his sword.

"I think you've been making far too many threats lately." Handy muttered bitterly.

The Pepper Pirates suddenly went silent and wide-eyed. Their gaze shifted to their captain, waiting for his reaction to Handy's words. Too late, the handyman Smurf noticed the fury in the captain's eyes and he realized his mistake. The pirate stepped forward, oddly calm and silent. Handy tried to step back, but Captain Pepper suddenly grabbed the Smurf by the throat and hoisted him to eye level. He pressed his hook hand to Handy's nose. Handy tried to gulp, but the pirate's grip on his throat prevented him.

"I think that tongue of yours needs to be cut out before ye say something you'll regret." Captain Pepper growled low.

Papa looked around hurriedly, his mind racing. He looked up and noticed a clump of loose rocks just above Captain Pepper's head. Another rock, about the size of a smurfball, rested right at his feet. _Oh I hope I still remember how to do this. _He rolled the smurfball rock closer and onto the top of his foot. He bounced it up to his knee, then up into the air. He bounced the rock off his head and up to the loose rocks, fighting back the pain from the sharp rock ricocheting off his skull. But he got what he wanted: the smurfball rock hit the loose stones and they tumbled down off the cliff.

The pirate captain yelped in pain, dropping Handy in the process. "What in the name of—" More rocks hit his head, interrupting him. He went a little cross-eyed, swaying. A final rock hit his head, and he fell backwards. Handy scrambled behind Papa, staying close to the safety of his father.

"Captain!" the largest crewmate helped Captain Pepper to his feet. "Are you all right?"

"Get off me!" Captain Pepper snapped. He turned and glared at his Smurf captives. "Which of ye did that?"

"The old one, sir!" one of the other pirates blabbed. He yelped in pain as Gutsy stomped hard on his foot.

"Old and senile, it would seem." Captain Pepper growled, drawing his sword.

"Don't you touch him!" Marco shouted, moving towards Papa. But one of the pirates grabbed his and the other Smurfs' arms and held them back, leaving Papa standing defenseless before the pirate captain. Seconds later, before Papa could give some smart-aleck remark, the captain slashed his sword and almost chopped the elder Smurf's leg clean off. Papa hit the ground hard, blood already forming a small puddle under his leg. He bit back a shout, despite the pain in his now-wounded knee. Gutsy, his fury building, managed to turn and slam his head against the pirate holding him and rush to Papa's side. He almost tripped from the shackles on his feet, but found he could still kneel down beside Papa.

"You all right?" Gutsy almost hit himself the second he finished his question. His father just got stabbed and may not be able to walk. _Of course _he's not all right!

But Papa only nodded, pain lacing his voice as he groaned, "I'm fine."

"Get up and walk!" Captain Pepper ordered. "Or we leave ye to the wolves."

"He can't walk on his own." Gutsy protested. "Much less with dose chains."

"Then, pray tell, what do ye suggest?" Captain Pepper mocked. "Unless ye got a good idea in the next five seconds, I'm pushing him over the cliff edge."

Gutsy looked back towards his brothers, paying special attention to one in particular. "Take de chains off Papa and Narrator. Narrator kin help Papa walk."

"How do ye know he won't run?" Captain Pepper demanded.

"He's too scared ta run." Gutsy said, putting bitterness in his voice for emphasis.

Captain Pepper thought for a moment, contemplating. "Fine." He pointed to Narrator with his sword. "You there! We will release you and your Papa from your chains. But if ye even _think _about running, I'll throw ye to the rocks below!" He pointed to the jagged rocks at the bottom of the cliff to illustrate his point.

Narrator gulped. "Y-yes sir." _And thanks for nothing, Gutsy. _He cast his older brother a glare. _So much for the pep talk last night. _He slowly stepped forward after the pirates removed his and Papa's chains, gingerly helping Papa to his feet. Papa tried not to lean too heavily on Narrator, but it became almost impossible to put any weight on his injured leg.

Captain held his sword up, the point just grazing Papa's throat. "If ye try something like that again, you'll have more than an injured leg to worry about." With a flick of his wrist, he left a shallow gash across Papa's chest, making him wince in pain. The pirate captain sheathed his sword. "Come on! I'd like to reach the cove _before _the next full moon!" He marched ahead, forcing his crew and prisoners to follow.

Narrator stared nervously at Papa, noting how heavily the wound on his knee bled. "Papa, how are we going to smurf out of this?" he whispered.

Papa sighed, wincing every time his wounded leg hit the ground and left a small, bloody footprint. "I don't know. I just don't know."

* * *

"We're here." Marina announced.

Archer looked around the spacious cavern, noting the large pool of water and an exit out of the cove right behind it. "You sure about this?"

"I'm sure." Marina nodded, pulling out the fake mermaid tail from her bag. "Here; if you're going to sing like a mermaid, you best look the part."

Archer rolled her eyes, but smiled as she pulled the tail on over her pants. "Okay. Now what?"

"Go out onto one of those rocks." Marina instructed. "And wait. When you hear voices, wait another moment or two and then start singing. The sound will echo off the walls and right to the pirates."

Laconia made a motion for them to be quiet, putting a hand to her ear. Marina and Archer listened as well. "They're here!" Archer whispered frantically.

"Give us a minute to get over there." Marina instructed quietly. "Then sing something!"

"Like what?" Archer demanded.

"Something enchanting." Marina said hurriedly. "Come on, Laconia!" She swam off down the waterways, deeper into the cove. Laconia followed close behind. Archer took a calming breath and climbed onto one of the rocks in the water, her mind racing.

"Let's see…" she muttered. "A lullaby? No, that wouldn't work. I certainly can't sing the La La Song. But what else sounds smurfy enough?" She groaned, straightening the tiara in her hair. "I better think of something fast; they don't have much time!"

* * *

Only Captain Peter Pepper seemed undaunted by the heart of Skull Cove. Everyone else, pirate and Smurf alike, looked utterly horrified. Clearly, more people died here than previously thought. Skulls and bones littered the ground, disassembled and rarely whole. Many of them had the skulls chopped cleanly off. More skeletons of various creatures stood guard above them, pinned to the rocks with swords or hanging by the noose around their necks from the ceiling. Handy shuddered at the sight of a mermaid skeleton with a sword right through her skull, pinning her to the ground and her hand just inches away from one of the many pools of water around them. In the center of the cavern stood a flat, rocky area, most of it covered in moss. On the far end of the flat stood a square block of stone with a curve in the top for someone's neck. Most of the stones in the cavern were dark red, stained with blood from past victims. Even the walls were spattered with the life-giving liquid.

Captain Pepper sighed in awe. "Isn't it beautiful, me hearties? A seemingly insignificant place that has become a tomb for so many souls."

The lanky, white-bearded pirate gulped. "I don't think 'beautiful' is the word we would use, Captain."

Captain Pepper shrugged. "Well, no accounting for taste."

"With all due respect, Captain," another pirate gulped. "Can we just kill them and get out of here? Haunted or not, this places gives me the creeps." The other crewmates voiced their agreement.

"Ye be a bunch of cowards, ye are." Captain Pepper growled. "But, I suppose the sooner we dispose of them the sooner we can go home." He stopped at the center of the rocky flat. "Bring Marco Smurf to me. And make sure his family has a good view; I don't want them to miss this."

"Yer gonna kill us anyway." Gutsy snapped. "What's de point of us watchin'?"

"I be a firm believer of suffering before death." Captain Pepper chuckled darkly.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Marina informed quietly. "The cavern should be just ahead."

Laconia still looked worried, biting her nails nervously.

"We'll make it in time." Marina assured. "Archer should start singing any minute now."

Laconia nodded, assuring Marina she believed it. _I just hope we're not too late._

* * *

Papa grit his teeth in pain as he and the other Smurfs were forced to their knees on the rocks. His wounded leg throbbed and continued to bleed, staining his pants a darker shade of red. Behind him rested a line of single footprints, barely visible against the rocks. Gutsy seemed to be the only one that struggled against his bonds, fighting to break free and save his brother. It took two of the larger built pirates to hold him down and put a sword to his throat to get him to be still. Marco knelt in the center of the rocky flat, Captain Pepper right behind him. It was silent, save for the _drip drip _of water from the ceiling and the thunder crashing outside.

"Any final comments, Mr. True Blue?" Captain Pepper sneered.

Marco could think of a number of things he wanted to say at that moment, but they were all things that would make Papa scrub his mouth out with soap about ten times.

Eh, he was going to die anyway.

"Ha, ha, ha…" Marco's signature laugh came out almost sinister. "Oh Captain Pepper, you're a damn fool."

The Smurfs stared, Painter casting a look to Papa. The pirate captain's smirk disappeared in an instant. He growled and raised his sword above his head, targeting Marco's head. Papa turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the sickening _crunch _of metal on bone. Marco kept his smirk, defiant to the last second.

The sword came down.

Everyone froze.


	12. A Moment of Bravery

**A/N: I don't own "Jolly Sailor Bold"! Credit goes to **_**Pirates of the Caribbean**_** and their creators!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – A Moment of Bravery**

"_Upon one summer's morning,  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the warls of wapping  
Where I met a sailor gay  
Conversing with a young lass  
Who seemed to be in pain  
Saying 'William when you go I fear  
You'll ne'er return again.'"_

"What is that?" a pirate wondered aloud.

"The cave be haunted!" another whimpered.

"Shut up!" Captain Pepper ordered. He cocked and ear and listened.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There's nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold."_

"It must be the banshee!" a pirate realized.

"Banshee's don't sound like that!" One-Eyed Barry protested. "It must be a mermaid."

"Then why aren't we walking off a cliff to our deaths?" the first pirate argued.

"I said shut up!" Captain Pepper jabbed his sword towards them. "I'm trying to listen." Every Smurf and pirate fell quiet, listening to the melodic voice bounce off the walls of the cave.

"_His hair it hangs in ringlets  
His eyes as black as coal  
My happiness attend him  
Wherever he may go._

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall  
I'll wander weep and moan  
All for my jolly sailor  
Until he sails home."_

"What do ye think it is, Captain?" a pirate asked timidly.

Captain Pepper's eye narrowed. "Come on. We're going to find out." He pointed to the lanky, blond-haired pirate and the heavy-set pirate. "You two stay here and watch the prisoners. But don't kill them yet." He pressed the tip of his sword to Marco's throat. "I want to watch the light leave this one's eyes." Marco just glared fiercely, though secretly relieved that the song saved his life. Captain Pepper sheathed his sword and led the way as he and some of his crew journeyed farther into the cave, towards the source of the song.

"Well zat was a lucky break." Painter breathed.

"I don't know about that." Handy protested quietly. "I think that's Marina."

"Quiet you!" the heavy-set pirate snapped, whacking Handy upside the head.

Papa's eyes locked with Marco's, the latter silently assuring his father he was all right. Still, Papa also became curious as to the source of the voice. Surely it couldn't be Marina; then all of them would unconsciously start walking toward it.

_Could it really be the girls? _Papa wondered.

* * *

Captain Pepper listened closely, only making a turn when he knew for sure the sound came from that particular direction. His crew followed close behind. They all seemed mesmerized by the beautiful voice, but also curious as to why it didn't enchant them the same way a Siren Song would. Still, the voice continued to sing, and they became inexplicably drawn to it.

"_A fig for his riches  
His merchandise and gold  
True love has grafted my heart  
Give me my Sailor Bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There's nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold."_

"This way." Captain Pepper ordered, leading his men down a tunnel and out into a small cavern. Rocks stuck out of a large pool of water in various places. The water trailed deeper into the cave one way and out to the ocean the other. When the pirates finally saw who sang, their jaws dropped in awe.

A mermaid. A beautiful, blue-skinned mermaid with a tail white as the moon. A green vest trimmed in silver covered her torso and a small silver tiara rested in her long brunette hair. She lay on one of the rocks, almost looking bored as she sang. The pirates soon realized it was the same mermaid that they spotted before; the one who threw shells and rocks at the crew and tore their sail.

"_My sailor is as smiling  
As the pleasant month of May  
And oft'n we have wandered  
Through Ratcliffe Highway._

_Many a pretty blooming  
Young girl we did behold  
Reclining on the bosom  
Of her jolly sailor bold."_

Archer sensed a presence behind her and turned to see the Pepper Pirates. She pretended to be surprised, sitting up on the rock. One of the pirates came forward, his sword raised.

"Stop!" another pirate snapped, pulling his comrade back. "We don't want to hurt her!"

"She'll kill us if we don't!" the first pirate protested.

"Shut up!" Captain Pepper ordered. He looked back to the mermaid, now in the water with only her head poking out from the surface. He stepped closer to the mermaid, standing at the edge of the waters. "Please, fair mermaid, don't let us interrupt your wonderful song."

Archer smiled, softly and sweetly (all while not showing her true disgust), and continued to sing.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There's nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold._

_My name it is Maria  
A merchant's daughter fair  
And I have left my parents  
And three thousand pounds a year."_

"Is Maria your real name?" Captain Pepper smirked.

"It is." Archer nodded. "And what is yours, my jolly sailor bold?" _Ye gods, I hope I don't throw up._

"Captain Peter Pepper, ma'am." The pirate captain introduced, tipping his hat. "Fiercest sailor of the seven seas."

"The fiercest?" Archer mused. "And surely the bravest, strongest sailor as well. You must be king of the seas."

Captain Pepper's chest puffed out. "Well, that I hope to be."

"Captain!" one of the crewmates called worriedly. "Snap out of it! She's enchanting you!"

"She be a gem among rocks, me hearties." Captain Pepper corrected.

"Let's just rope her and take her back to the ship!" another pirate darted forward with a rope, but Archer dived back under the water and swam off.

Captain Pepper grabbed the pirate by his scruff and threw him aside. "You idiot! Do ye have rocks in yer head?"

"_Come all you pretty fairmaids  
Whoever you may be  
Who love a jolly sailor  
That ploughs the raging sea."_

The pirates turned to see the mermaid in one of the pools closer to the mouth of the cave, waving them over with a seductive smile. Captain Pepper stepped towards her, his crew reluctantly following. _That's it. _Archer thought, swimming around and waving them over. _Take the bait._

"_While up aloft in storm  
From me is absence mourn  
And firmly pray arrive the day  
He's never more to roam._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold."_

Finally, Captain Pepper reached the edge of the pool the mermaid swam in. He stared in awe as the sea maiden's enchanting, sapphire/silver eyes, drawing him closer and closer to the waters. The mermaid sank deeper and deeper into the waters, little by little.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold."_

The gorgeous maiden slipped beneath the water's surface and out of sight. Curious, the pirate captain went down on his hands and knees, staring into the water and wondering where the enchanting young woman could've disappeared to. Then, bubbles came to the surface, floating from the depths of the pool.

"What the….?" Captain Pepper muttered.

Suddenly, the mermaid surfaced again, hooking her arms around the pirate captain's head and dragging him under the water with her.

"CAPTAIN!" the Pepper Pirates yelped, rushing to the edge of the pool. They stared fearfully into the waters as bubbles streamed furiously to the surface. But their captain nor the mermaid could be seen. After a tense moment, there was a flash of white and the pirate captain flew from the water with a shout. He crash-landed on the rocks, groaning. His crew rushed over to him.

"That be no mermaid!" Captain Pepper sputtered. "That be a she-devil!" The pirates turned at laughter to see the "mermaid" clutching her sides and kicking her feet up above the water, draping her fake mermaid tail around her shoulders like a scarf.

"That be no mermaid, Captain." One of the pirates realized. "She's a Smurf! Like Marco!"

"What's the matter, jolly sailor?" Archer chortled. "Can't stand a little water?"

Captain Pepper growled, obviously insulted. He stomped over and snatched a musket from one of his crew members. He cocked the gun, aiming it for the Smurfette's head. Archer tried to duck under the water, but two pirates grabbed her arms and held her in place.

"You'll pay dearly for that." Captain Pepper growled. "You'll be nothing but a pile of fish scales when I'm done with ya!"

Archer raised an eyebrow. Seconds later, set of jaws rose from the pool, grabbing the musket and yanking it from Captain Pepper's hands, down into the waters. The pirate captain stared, dumbstruck by such an event. The pirates holding Archer jumped back with twin shrieks when two large sharks rose from the pool, one of them holding Archer on his head. The ocean predators bared their teeth, growling at the pirates.

"I'm sorry." Archer mused. "You want ta try that again?"

The pirates stayed frozen for a moment. Then, they simultaneously gulped.

"Run fer it, me hearties!" Captain Pepper screeched, darting back into the cave.

"Yes Captain!" the Pepper Pirates happily obliged, following their captain into the cavern.

Archer laughed, whooping and cheering. The shark she rode gently set her on solid ground. The two beasts looked very proud of themselves. "Oh, good job, guys!" Archer cooed, rubbing the sharks' heads. "Who's a good shark? Who did such a good job scaring those nasty pirates? Who are such good sharkeys?" The sharks waved their tails like dogs wagging happy tails, nuzzling Archer lovingly. "A thousand thanks, my friends." Archer gave each shark one last loving pat. "Now I have to save my family." She turned and ran off, waving goodbye to her shark friends.

* * *

During Captain Pepper's up-close-and-personal mermaid encounter, the pirates he left in charge of the Smurfs became quite bored.

"I spy something blue." The lanky pirate sighed.

"They're all blue." The heavy set pirate sighed, tugging on his small beard. "We need to think of something else to do."

"Well, we can't kill them and all the games we've played got old fast." The lanky pirate groaned. "You think of something."

"You think of something!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

Marina and Laconia rolled their eyes. Laconia pointed to her temple and twirled her finger. "Yes, they are crazy, aren't they?" Marina sighed. Laconia nodded. "Still, they have _some _smarts to them. How do we get them away from the Smurfs?"

Laconia thought for a moment. Then, something clicked in her head. She motioned for Marina to wait where she was and walked around the corner, leaning against the cave wall. She whistled, catching the attention of the bickering pirates. The two males whipped around to snap at whoever interrupted them, but then their eyes widened. Laconia smiled teasingly, waving cutely at the boys. The pirates' jaws dropped and their tongues lolled out. The lanky pirate gave a wolf whistle. Laconia turned and walked around the corner, swinging her hips.

"What is she doing?" Narrator demanded.

"No idea." Papa admitted.

"I saw her first!" the lanky pirate called, darting after Laconia.

"No I did!" his companion trailed after him. The Smurfs each raised an eyebrow, confused. Then, they heard two _thumps _and yelps of pain, and seconds later Laconia appeared with the keys in hand.

"Laconia!" Gutsy cheered. "What about de pirates?"

_It's amazing what a rock can do when it falls upon your head. _Laconia joked.

Marina surfaced in the waters just behind Handy. "Are you all okay?"

"We're fine now." Handy assured. "But Papa's hurt pretty bad."

"We can worry about my knee when we smurf out of here." Papa assured, pushing himself to his feet. Laconia hurriedly unlocked the chains from Marco's wrists and ankles, helping him to his feet before moving on to the other Smurfs.

"I'm so happy you're safe, Handy." Marina sighed, pulling herself onto the rocks and hugging the now-free Smurf.

Handy gladly returned the embrace. "Thanks for coming for us, Marina. You're a good friend."

"Was dat Archer we heard singin'?" Gutsy asked, rubbing his sore wrists.

"Yes." Marina nodded. "She bought us just enough time to help you. I would imagine she's on her way here now."

"Archair?" Painter breathed as Laconia unlocked the shackles around his ankles. "My, my! What a beautiful voice she haz!"

Marco moved to Papa, supporting the elder Smurf when he nearly fell from the pain. "Don't worry, Papa Smurf." Marco assured. "We'll be fine. We're going to smurf out of here."

"I know. We have some very resourceful and talented friends." Papa then frowned and pinched Marco's ear, yanking him down a little. "But if you ever smurf that kind of language again, I'll have you clean the every mushroom floor in the village with your tongue."

Marco groaned in pain. "Yes, Papa Smurf."

Papa couldn't hold back his relieved smile. He gladly let go of Marco's ear and pulled his son into a hug. "You have no idea how scared I was."

"Honestly," Marco chuckled dryly, returning the hug. "So was I."

The others watched with soft smiles, all of them relieved it was finally over…until…..

"Watch out!"

Marco and Papa yelped when someone suddenly shoved them to the ground. They and everyone else jumped at the sickening sound of steel puncturing flesh, and they whipped around to the source of the sound.

Narrator stared in shock, frozen in the spot. When he found his will to move, the first thing he did was look down at the sword through his ribs, right below his heart. Already, blood soaked into his turtleneck sweater, turning it from tan to an almost maroon-ish mud color.

Captain Pepper wrenched his sword free, and Narrator suddenly fell backwards and to the ground. He started wheezing a little, trembling from the shock. Papa rushed to his wounded son, tripping a couple times because of his knee. Gutsy, Painter, Handy, Marco, Marina, and Laconia stood frozen, shocked by it all. Papa knelt beside Narrator, for once unsure of what he should or could do. Meanwhile, Narrator's eyelids grew heavy, coming close to sliding shut.

"Stay awake." Papa urged. "Stay awake; you'll be okay….." A shadow suddenly passed over him, and Papa looked up suddenly to see Captain Pepper approaching, sword raised with the express intent of putting the blood-stained blade through them. "No!" Papa gasped, putting himself between the blade and Narrator.

_CLANG!_

Captain Pepper and Papa both blinked in surprise. Gutsy stood on the other side of Narrator, having scooped up a sword once impaled in a skeleton's head. He grit his teeth, a look of pure hatred in his eyes with the sword blocking Captain Pepper's attack.

"Don' touch dem!" Gutsy roared, pushing the pirate captain back and charging, twirling the sword in his hand.

Papa, once he got over the surprise of seeing Gutsy's outburst, returned his attention to Narrator. Marina pulled herself closer to the wounded Smurf, gently splashing water on the wound. Handy, Lacnoia, Painter, and Marco tried to gather around, but Papa snapped at them. "Let him breathe! Stay back!"

"We must smurf him out of here, _now_." Painter urged.

"But we're too far from the village!" Marco growled in frustration. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Marina, do you know anything about this island?" Papa asked the mermaid hurriedly. "Any special plants or anything like that? Something that can heal him or buy us time."

Marina thought for a moment, thinking to all the legends she ever heard about Fire Island. "A witch. Supposedly. Lives upriver from here if she even exists."

"It's the best chance we've got." Papa said.

"Uh, Papa?" Handy gulped. "We got company!" He pointed to the Pepper Pirates charging for them, swords drawn and shouting in effort.

"Handy, Painter, and Laconia. You three and I will handle the pirates." Marco ordered. "We can keep them at bay until Archer gets here while Gutsy deals with Captain Pepper. Marina, take Papa and Narrator to the sea witch. We'll smurf after you later."

Marina nodded. "I promise I will take care of them."

"Stay safe, Marina." Handy sighed worriedly. But he put on a brave face and scooped up a rock, chucking it at a pirate as he, Painter, and Laconia charged into battle.

"Go, Papa." Marco urged. "We'll meet up with you later."

Papa wanted to protest, but Narrator's sudden moan of pain made him jump a little. "Okay. Go. Go!" Marco nodded and ran off, grabbing a fallen sword and meeting two pirates head-on.

"You hold onto Narrator Smurf." Marina told Papa. "I'll hold onto you." Papa nodded, hooking an arm around Narrator's chest and pulling him into the water with Marina. He held his son close, feeling his breathing get choppier and more labored. Marina took Papa in her arms and swam off, as fast as her tail could take her, out of Skull Cove and up the river than ran through the island.

Papa heard Narrator whimper in pain, and he gently shushed him. "It's okay. You're going to be okay." He sighed, keeping Narrator close. "You've _got_ to be okay."

Marina heard Papa's whispers and she hardened her gaze into a glare. Lightning flashed threateningly, the thunder shouted in her ears, and the rain stung her face. But she kept swimming against the current and up the river, praying to every deity she knew that there was _someone _on this island that could help.


	13. Gutsy's Bloodlust

**Chapter Thirteen – Gutsy's Bloodlust**

Archer could hear the clanging of swords and shouts of effort even when so far down the cave. She stopped running and closed her eyes, allowing her ears to open up so she could find the source of the fight. She turned one way and darted down the path. _Oh please be okay. _She prayed. _Please don't let me be too late._

Meanwhile, the battle raged on in the heart of Skull Cove. Gutsy's and Captain Pepper's blades clashed again and again, sometimes sending a shower of sparks. Gutsy's eyes blazed with rage, intent on running the pirate captain through with his sword. Captain Pepper managed to keep his guard up, but he felt a twinge of fear at the burning hatred in the Scotsmurf's eyes.

Laconia scooped up some vines from the ground and tied a quick slip knot. She swung the lasso and looped it around one of the pirate's ankles as he ran, halting his run and forcing him to fall flat on his face. Laconia tossed the vine over a low-hanging rock ledge just above her head. Handy helped her pull the vine and suspend the pirate into the air like a piñata.

Marco's blade clashed with a pirate's in a fierce sword fight, though not as harsh as Gutsy and Captain Pepper's. "Ha ha ha!" Marco laughed heartily. "You fight like a girl!"

"Laconia says she resents that!" Handy commented as he threw another rock at an incoming pirate's head.

"Take this you big-headed land lubber!" a pirate snapped as he swung his sword at Painter's head.

"You fish-breathed clodhoppair!" Painter countered, blocking the attack with a length of wood he found on the ground.

"You blue-skinned imp!"

"You twig-like numbsmurf!"

"You bloody rat in Smurf's clothing!"

"You stupid fuel!"

The pirate paused, scratching his head. "'Fuel'?"

Painter jumped up and slammed his makeshift staff onto the pirate's head, knocking him unconscious. "Fu-el!" Painter repeated with emphasis, laughing. He ran to meet another pirate's blade with his own.

Handy tied a length of vine around a rock, swinging around the heavy object and throwing it at pirates. "Ha ha! Take that you no good, dirty rotten, stupid—" He yelped when the rock suddenly flew up into the air and landed right on his head. "….pirates….." He stumbled back and fell to the ground. Laconia took up his weapon and spun the rock on the vine, glaring at the approaching pirates.

"Whatcha gonna do, girly?" one sneered.

"Yeah, we ain't afraid of a _girl_." Another laughed.

Laconia raised an eyebrow. She swung the rock around in a few circles, hitting each pirate and knocking them to the ground. She smirked, hand on her hip and sticking her tongue out at them.

Gutsy and Captain Pepper continued their fight, their blades sending out a harsh clashing sound that mixed well with the lightning and thunder. At one point, Captain Pepper managed to block one of Gutsy's attacks and kicked him to the ground, sending the Scotsmurf sprawling. But he was back on his feet, sword in hand, just seconds later.

"What be the point of this fight?" Captain Pepper laughed. "Yer father and brother will die. The rest of yer family and friends will never leave this cave alive."

Gutsy's eye flared. "Over my dead smurf!" He shouted in effort and charged for Captain Pepper, swinging his sword and their blades clashing yet again.

Two of the Pepper Pirates charged for Painter Smurf, who stood there sticking his tongue out teasingly. "Get him!" one pirate shouted. But he and his companion grunted in pain and hit the ground, having run right into the wall of the cave.

"Smurfy job, Painter." Marco laughed. "Very smurfy."

Painter laughed, holding his paintbrush and pallet he seemed to pull out of nowhere. "Merci, mon ami! Zey fall for it every time!"

Handy and Laconia stood in another part of the cave, yanking on either ends of a vine to make more pirates trip. "Good one, Laconia!" Handy complimented.

_Thanks, Handy! _Laconia signed with a smile. _Now let's finish this!_

Handy nodded, he and Laconia jogging over to Painter and Marco. "I have an idea. You guys with me?"

"Absosmurfily." Marco nodded.

"Oui!" Painter cheered. "Let's show zese pirates what for!"

* * *

Archer slipped on a wet rock, but pushed the pain aside and kept running. "Hold on, guys!" she shouted as the sounds of fighting grew louder. "Hold on!"

* * *

Gutsy grunted as the impact of the two swords clashing forced him to slide back a few inches. Captain Pepper pressed down, raising a hook hand to strike Gutsy down. Gutsy's eyes widened a little and he jumped away, dropping his sword and narrowly avoiding the deadly blow. He jumped to his feet, but found he had no weapon to protect himself. Captain Pepper came fast, raising his sword up to slam it down onto Gutsy's head. Gutsy scooped up some wet sand and threw it into the pirate captain's face, blinding him and giving Gutsy the chance to run around him. But Captain Pepper recovered quickly, wiping his face clean and grabbing Gutsy by his sash. He threw the Scotsmurf to the ground, stabbing his sword down. Gutsy moved away just in time, scrambling to his feet. He jumped back as Captain Pepper advanced, sword swinging wildly but only slicing air. Gutsy jumped back behind the executioner block, and the pirate captain's sword stabbed the stone. Gutsy jumped down into the shallow pools, splashing through the waters as he ran to his sword. Captain Pepper growled in anger as he ran after the Smurf, ready to slice the blue being in half. Gutsy dived, somersaulted while scooping up his sword, and landed in a kneeling position just in time to block the attack.

"Surely you realize how futile this is." Captain Pepper growled. "When are ye going to stop fighting?"

"When ye leave my family alone." Gutsy snarled. He pushed himself to a standing position and shoved Captain Pepper away, charging in again to resume the fight.

"Ready, guys?" Handy called, tying off the final piece of vine.

"Whenever you are, Handy!" Marco grunted, blocking a pirate's sword with his own.

"All right!" Handy nodded in satisfaction. "Let's smurf it!"

Marco nodded and jumped away to stand beside Painter and Laconia. "Hey pirates!" he shouted, wiggling his tail teasingly. "Na, nana na nah na! Betcha can't catch us!" Painter made faces teasingly and Laconia stuck out her tongue to blow a raspberry. The Pepper Pirates ran after them, swords raised and ready. They shouted in effort as they chased the Smurfs and wood elf around the cove. Finally, they stepped right where Handy wanted them, and he cut the vine. In a flash, a net scooped up the pirates and hoisted them into the air while a boulder with a vine around it fell to the ground, keeping the pirates up.

Handy, Marco, and Painter cheered for themselves, high-fouring. Laconia hugged her friends, relieved. But she noticed Gutsy and Captain Pepper still fighting and motioned to them feverishly.

"We must help him!" Painter urged, but Marco held him back.

"I think Gutsy can handle it." Marco assured. "Besides, we don't want to smurf in the middle of that." Handy, Painter, and Laconia looked reluctant, but obeyed. They all stepped backwards, a safe distance from the fight, and watched in awe. Even the trapped Pepper Pirates seemed awestruck by the sword battle.

Thunder roared from outside and lightning flashed. The rain pounded on Skull Cove, sending out the sound of a thousand timpani drums. But the real storm was the vicious battle between the captain of the Pepper Pirates and the eldest son of the Smurf Village. Their blades came together again and again, each holding a determined glare in their eyes. Neither one looked tired, both fueled by anger and adrenaline. Gutsy stabbed his blade forward, but Captain Pepper knocked it aside. The pirate captain aimed to decapitate the Smurf, but Gutsy leaned back just in time, the sword whooshing past his nose. He jumped back as another swing came, still holding his sword ready. Captain Pepper growled in annoyance, trying again and again to kill the Scotsmurf. But Gutsy was a better swordsman…er, smurf….than he let on. He easily knocked aside Captain Pepper's blade and lunged. However, the pirate captain possessed just as much skill as he blocked Gutsy's attacks.

_Need to think of something fast! _Captain Pepper mentally growled. _I will not lose to him! _Suddenly, Gutsy jumped up and kicked the pirate in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards and hitting the ground. Gutsy advanced slowly, casually, assuming victory. But when Captain Pepper opened his dazed eyes, he spied a stray pistol, who knows how old, laying just inches away. He scooped it up and stood to face Gutsy, pointing the pistol at him. Gutsy froze, staring. He raised his sword in a futile attempt to protect himself, but he knew if the captain fired he was a dead Smurf.

"Ye've lost, blue boy." Captain Pepper laughed.

"How do we know that gun's even loaded?" Marco snapped.

Captain Pepper raised an eyebrow and turned the gun to Marco. "Shall we test it out on you first?"

"Dis isn't over." Gutsy growled, forcing the pirate captain to turn the gun back to him.

"But it is." Captain Pepper assured. "Ye can't win with a pistol at yer head. Now, I just have to decide who I'm going to shoot first."

"GUTSY!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden shout. The jerky movement caused Captain Pepper's finger to slip, firing the pistol. Gutsy flinched as the round bullet whizzed past his ear. He whipped around to follow its trajectory just as it met its mark, nailing Archer in the chest. She cried out in surprise and pain as the impact forced her off her feet, splashing into one of the shallow pools. She laid there, motionless, and even the storm outside seemed to quiet from shock.

"Oh…." Handy groaned, feeling a bit sorry for the doomed pirate. "He shouldn't have done that."

Gutsy's eyes went wide at the sight of his unmoving mate. Then, all the rage he felt before intensified in his chest. His eyes fell into the most terrifying of all glares, and he turned to focus said glare on a now-fearful Captain Pepper.

"Ye smurfstard!" Gutsy roared, charging for the pirate captain. Captain Pepper scooped up his sword and blocked the attack, but Gutsy kept coming. He put all his strength in every blow, knocking the captain back and swiping the sword from his hands. Gutsy suddenly grabbed Captain Pepper and, with strength no Smurf should've possessed, threw the captain back to the center of the rocky flat. Captain Pepper shook his head, dazed, and pushed himself to a kneeling position. When he looked up, his good eye widened in fear as Gutsy charged, sword raised and ready to strike down a killing blow. Frozen in the spot, Captain Pepper just held up his arms in a futile attempt to protect himself.

"Gutsy, stop!"

Gutsy froze, but still aimed his sword for Captain Pepper's throat. His gaze shifted upwards, and he blinked when he saw Archer, standing just a few feet away and staring at him fearfully. "Lass?"

"Gutsy, please." Archer begged. "Just stop."

"Stop?" Gutsy repeated, a snarl in his tone. "Why should I? Whatever I do ta 'im next is somethin' he'll deserve."

"Gutsy, no." Archer pleaded. "Don't smurf down to his level."

Gutsy's poisonous glare locked onto his helpless victim at his feet. "He smurfnapped us; he threatened you."

"I know." Archer nodded hurriedly. "But look; we're fine and everything's smurfy."

"Everythin' is _not _smurfy." Gutsy growled, pressing the sword harder against Captain Pepper's jugular. "Ye weren't dere; ye weren't dere when dis….dis _monster_, attacked Papa an' stabbed Narrator. Dey could be dead now an' it's all his fault!"

Archer looked down, obviously concerned over the state of her father and brother. But she swallowed hard and returned her soft gaze to her mate. "Gutsy, I know you're angry. But you're not like him; you're better, stronger, smurfier. He's just a pathetic excuse for existence. If he's really going to die don't let it be by your hand." She stared at Gutsy pleadingly, even though his focus remained on Captain Pepper. "Please, Gutsy, I'm begging you. Don't kill him."

"Please." Captain Pepper echoed, finally finding his voice. "Have mercy!"

Gutsy's eyes flared. "Mercy? Ye attack my family, ye threaten and shoot my _mate_, ye might've killed my brother, and ye have de _nerve _ta beg for mercy?" Gutsy shook his head. "No. Ye don' deserve ta live." He lifted the sword above his head and stabbed it down. Captain Pepper flinched, shouting in fear. Archer turned her head, covering her eyes. Everyone else just stared or winced.

_CLANG!_

Slowly, Archer uncovered her eyes and turned to stare at her mate. Everyone else silently breathed a sigh of relief. Captain Pepper gulped loudly, the sword blade piercing the moss and mud just inches from him. Gutsy breathed hard, the fire never leaving his eyes.

"But my father," Gutsy continued. "De one _you _almost killed, taught me better dan dat." He snatched the pirate captain by his throat and hoisted him to eye-level. "I swear, by every god I know, if I _ever _lay eyes on ye again, it'll be _my _turn ta watch de light leave _yer _eyes." He tightened his grip on the pirate's throat. "Smurf de picture?"

Captain Pepper only nodded, gagging a little.

"Den out with ye!" Gutsy turned and threw the pirate captain towards the exit. Handy and Marco exchanged looks, nodded, and released the Pepper Pirates. The pirates ran for it, fearful of what Gutsy would do if they stuck around too long. Archer stared after them for a moment before slowly walking up to Gutsy and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Gutsy turned to her, taking her hand in his and caressing her cheek. "How are ye alive?"

Archer's eyebrows furrowed and she looked down at her vest. There was a hole where the bullet went through the cloth, but no blood shown. She reached into her collar and pulled out a length of blue ribbon. At the end of the ribbon hung Marco's golden medallion, now with a round bullet imbedded in its center.

"Oh, Marco." Archer sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not a problem." Marco assured, taking the medallion and hanging it around his neck. "This medallion saved your life. Besides, I'm sure Painter can smurf the bullet a different color. Maybe a smurfy shade of blue."

Gutsy looked ashamed. "Lass…." He sighed sadly, staring at the ground. "Kin ye ever forgive me?"

"For a little angry spat?" Archer guessed. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Gutsy's neck. "Of course."

Gutsy sighed and held Archer close. "I'm so sorry, lass." He looked to his brothers and Laconia. "All of ye. None of ye should've had ta see dat."

"Zat nasty pirate deserved it." Painter assured, frowning.

"Yeah, he almost killed us all." Handy added.

"You did the right thing, Gutsy, letting him go." Marco finished. "Papa would be so proud."

Archer's eyes widened as she and Gutsy separated. "Oh my smurf! Where are Papa and Narrator?"

"Marina took them to find help." Handy explained.

"Help where?" Archer asked.

_A sea witch, hopefully. _Laconia signed. _Perhaps we should start following them._

"In zat storm?" Painter jerked his thumb towards the thunder, lightning, and pounding rain.

"We don' have a choice." Gutsy said firmly. "Come on; de sooner we leave, de sooner we find dem."

* * *

Narrator never had good vision; not as bad as Brainy's, yet significant enough that he needed glasses. But after being stabbed by a pirate and dragged through the gelid river waters, he had a hard time determining if his glasses still rested on his face or not. Everything was a blur or a swirl of colors. His limbs ignored every message sent by his brain, staying rigid in his position. His hands pressed against his ribs in a useless attempt to stop the bleeding, as though not realizing the sword blade went all the way through him. He felt Papa's arms around him, faintly hearing the comforting words in his ear. Narrator wanted so badly to talk back; to tell Papa to abandon his son so he could find help for his knee. But his voice caught itself in his throat, so he just lay limply and prayed for his family's safety.

Marina blinked at some of the raindrops splashing into her alfalfa green orbs, but forged ahead with Papa in a firm grip. "How's Narrator?" she shouted over the wind, despite Papa's ear so close to her mouth.

"He won't respond!" Papa called. "He's fading fast!" He wouldn't admit it to Marina, but he also felt significantly lightheaded from the blood loss. His leg burned like fire. He spent his remaining strength keeping Narrator close to his chest. He could faintly feel the warmth of his son's blood against the chill of the river. He readjusted Narrator a little, keeping his head above water.

"We're almost there!" Marina assured. "Just hang on!"

"Please hurry, Marina!" Papa begged. "I don't know how much longer he can hang on!" Already, Narrator's head began to loll to one side, his eyes slowly closing.

Marina swam faster, fighting the current for control. She jumped at a flash of lightning right above her, struggling to push her fears aside. She blinked the rain from her eyes and squinted at the darkness. When more lightning flashed, she spied a small hut ahead and her face broke into smiles. With newfound strength, she started swimming towards the small beach right in front of the hut.

"Hold on, Papa Smurf!" Marina called. "We're almost there!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shadow passed over Marina. She hardly looked up when a bird's talons snatched Papa and Narrator from her arms. Marina gasped, feeling the bird lift her into the air before she slipped and fell back into the river. She hurried to the surface, staring after the dark shadow that carried off her friends.

"No!" Marina shouted, swimming after the bird. "No! Please! Let them go! Bring them back you overgrown seagull!" She continued to swim upriver, keeping her eyes on the bird. "Bring them back! Do you hear me? Let them—" She shouted in pain when she hit a rock and fell back. The current carried her downriver a ways before she could swim back up again. She paused when a large waterfall stood in her path. The bird continued to fly. Marina dived down as deep as she could go, swimming in circles. She launched herself out of the water and up to the top of the falls, grabbing the top and pulling herself over the edge. She pushed herself upriver, searching the stormy skies for the bird. But she realized, with horror, the large creature disappeared altogether. She continued swimming, shouting for Papa and Narrator desperately. But she soon became caught on some vines, trapping her within the gnarled roots of a tree growing in the water. Marina slumped down under the waves, sobbing in her hands.

What would she tell Handy?

* * *

The Smurfs and wood elf held onto each other's hands, walking in a near-straight line as they traveled through the storm, following the river Marina took. The rain soaked them to the bone and the lightning briefly transformed the trees into monsters. Gutsy, at the head of the line, squinted through the rain and spotted something in the haze. Lightning lit up the night, revealing a shabby hut on the riverbanks. Gutsy pulled his family along and up to the door. He banged on it hurriedly.

"Hello!" Gutsy shouted over the thunder and wind. "Anybody dere?" He knocked again, but the door just opened on its own. Gutsy herded everyone inside and shut the door fast. Finally out of the rain and able to breathe, everyone took a calming breath and looked around. The one-room hut they stood in was as shabby on the inside as it was on the outside. The wooden basin in the corner (no doubt a bathtub) was full of holes, the wood rotten beyond repair. The bed collapsed in on itself, the mattress covered in moth holes. Laconia opened the cabinets only to find herbs and other strange ingredients Papa usually held in his lab.

"What a strange place." Archer mused, wringing out her hair.

"Strange or not, it's shelter." Marco noted, squeezing the water from his hat. "We can sleep here until the storm passes."

"I hope Marina, Papa, and Narrator are okay." Handy sighed. "They didn't look too smurfy."

"I zink we should look for zem." Painter suggested. "Zey might need our help."

"I don't think so." Marco shook his head. "We'll only get lost out there. Our safest bet is to stay here."

"I agree with Marco." Gutsy nodded. "We need our rest."

"I protest." Painter said firmly. "We must find zem!"

"My word is final." Gutsy put his foot down. His tone and gaze softened. "Sleep. All of ye. Come on, now." He gently encouraged them to lie down in the more comfortable spots around the hut, away from the leaks in the roof and the cold drafting through wall holes and windows. Painter, Laconia, and Handy managed to curl up on the worn-out mattress in an attempt to gain a little comfort. Marco curled up in a corner. Gutsy inspected each of them to make sure they slept in tranquility. But he noticed one missing and turned to see his mate standing by the window, staring out into the storm. He rose from his spot and came up behind her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

Archer jumped a little and spun around, but relaxed when she saw Gutsy. "Hey."

"It's been a while since I could scare ye, lass." Gutsy sighed, looking sad.

Archer resumed her stare out the window. "I'm so worried for them, Gutsy."

"Me too." Gutsy agreed. "But I trust Marina."

"I only wish I could've been there." Archer gulped back her despair. "I've been studying healing magic and I'm getting good at it. I could've smured them some help sooner."

Gutsy sighed again. "I wish ye were dere too."

Archer, confused by Gutsy's tone, turned and stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I wish you were dere." Gutsy turned from his mate and leaned on the table. The decaying wood creaked under his weight. "I wish ye could've been dere…so ye could calm me down."

Archer blinked, stepping closer Gutsy. "I don't understand."

"No, ye don't." Gutsy shook his head, his hands clenching into fists. "Ye don' understand what smurfed in dere. How I felt when he attacked Papa. When 'e stabbed Narrator. An' de look in Narrator's eyes. Dat look of shock an' horror." He took a shaky breath, his voice beginning to raise in volume. "How I felt while I fought with him. How I so badly wanted ta kill him! Papa always told us ta smurf such a ding is wrong, but I didn't care! I wanted him dead!" He raised his fists above his head and slammed them down onto the table, breaking it to pieces and jolting everyone awake. They stared at the Scotsmurf, too shocked to move. Gutsy took a few angry breaths, his breathing hitching. "Ye don' know, lass. Ye jus' don' know." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Ye don' know how badly I wanted ta cut his heart out and shove it down his throat."

Archer put a hand to her mouth in shock. Normally, she wouldn't be affected like this when talking about bloodlust. But when it came from Gutsy, someone she knew to be rough around the edges but still unfailingly kind, her heart nearly stopped. Everyone else in the room continued to stare, some with sadness and some with surprise. Gutsy just stood there, shaking violently and his knuckles white. Finally, Archer came forward and wrapped her arms around Gutsy. Though smaller in frame, she somehow managed to wrap him in a warm bear hug. They sank to the ground, uncharacteristically sorrowful tears streaming down Gutsy's cheeks and diving to the floor. Archer gently rubbed his shoulder, letting her mate sob into her shoulder. Painter came up and joined in the hug, followed closely by Handy, Marco, and Laconia.

They sat there, in silence, enveloping the Scotsmurf in comforting touches and soothing words.


	14. The Bird of Fire

**Chapter Fourteen – The Bird of Fire**

Papa could feel the vertigo from being so high in the air, despite not fully seeing the ground below. He still held Narrator close, but that almost seemed unnecessary with the bird's tight grip. The rain blinded him, or was his vision getting fuzzy from his light head? The bird's talons and toes looked too large to even be a hawk or an eagle, but a bit smaller than a vulture. Either way, the bird was huge, and that was all Papa could gather by studying it. Even the flashes of lightning that briefly lit up the shadowy creature did nothing to help him gain insight on what exactly snatched him up.

Finally, the bird's foot opened and dropped the Smurfs into open air. Papa barely had time to shout before he crashed onto a nest of twigs, leaves, and feathers. He groaned, struggling to push himself upright, and to his horror found he dropped his son.

"Narrator!" Papa yelled over the thunder. "Where are you?" But he saw nothing beyond the darkness of the nest. Then, lightning flashed, revealing Narrator's limp body on the ground just inches away. Papa crawled to his son, weak and still bleeding. He pulled himself closer to Narrator and gently lifted the younger Smurf's head in his hand. To his horror, Narrator's eyes closed and he became terrifyingly still. "No….oh no….." Papa moaned, pulling Narrator close. The rain suddenly became numb on his skin and the thunder fell upon deaf ears. He held his limp son tightly, tears mixing with rain. He felt the vibration of weight hitting the nest, and hardly looked up to find the shadowy bird towering over him. He still kept Narrator in his arms, but all hope abandoned him. He would never get out of there alive. Too many clouds filled his mind for him to think straight. He couldn't think of a spell or anything that might help and the others were too far away to possibly reach him in time.

The bird leaned its head down, its hooked beak grazing Papa's head. A dark feather came down and brushed away the tears from Papa's cheeks. Kind, fiery eyes filled with tears.

That was all Papa saw before his world became dark as the stormy clouds.

* * *

"Marina!"

"Marina!"

"Come out, little mermaid!"

"Where are ye, lassie?"

"Marina! Marina!"

Laconia jumped down from the tree she stood in. _I don't see her anywhere._

Gutsy looked out over the land from the top of the waterfall. "She must've come dis way."

"But where is she?" Handy gulped. "I don't smurf her anywhere."

Archer stared into the river waters. "If only she were easier to track. But I'm not sure how to find someone who smurfs by water."

"We must keep searching!" Painter urged. "We find Marina, we find Papa and Narrator!"

Marco said nothing. He stared into the river, his scrutinizing gaze scanning the blues, grays, and greens of the waterbed.

Green?

Marco suddenly jumped into the river, not hearing his friends' shouts. He swam down into the roots of a tree, staring at the figure resting there. He gently placed a hand on the creature's shoulder, causing her to look up sadly. Marina sniffed and followed Marco to the surface, helping him back onto dry land.

"Oh Marina!" Handy sighed in relief. "I thought we lost you!"

Everyone else voiced their agreements and relief, but Archer's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "But where are Papa and Narrator?"

Marina instantly broke down sobbing. "Oh Handy! P-please forgive me!" she blubbered. "I swear I had them with me! But then something came down and took them away! I tried to follow but I got caught in the vines and they disappeared!" She took a quivering breath. "I'm so sorry, Handy. I tried to find the sea witch and I even spotted her hut—"

"We found it too." Marco reported sadly. "But it's been abandoned for years, maybe decades."

Marina's sobs stopped, but the tears kept coming. "Then it's hopeless. They're gone. We'll never find them."

Laconia tapped Gutsy on the shoulder and signed something. "Laconia wants ta know what kinda 'something' carried off Papa an' Narrator."

"Some sort of bird." Marina replied, finally calming down. Laconia managed to catch everyone's attention and pointed up and ahead. Everyone followed her point to find a small speck at the very tip top of a small mountain. Even from far away, they could see it actually a great bird's nest.

"I'll bet you anything that's where we'll find them." Handy affirmed.

"Den let's go!" Gutsy urged. "We're gonna find dem an' bring 'em home. No matter what."

"Are you sure about this?" Marina asked worriedly. "I'll never be able to get up there."

"I'd prefer it if you stay down here." Handy told her. "We'll go find Papa and Narrator while you wait here for us."

"Come on!" Gutsy urged. "Let's get smurfin'!"

"It'll take us hours to reach the top of that thing." Marco sighed in frustration. "If we want to save them, our best bet is to smurf up there within minutes."

"But how?" Painter asked. "Oh sacrebleu smurf! We'll nevair get zere in time!"

"Yes we will." Archer said determinedly. She set her sights on the trees nearby, where the birds continued with their morning songs. "We just need to grow some wings."

"What?" Marco asked.

"Excuse me?" Handy blinked.

"Lassie?" Gutsy stared.

"I'm sorry?" Marina shook her head in surprise.

"_Quoi?_" Painter cocked his head.

_Archer! What are you doing? _Laconia signed hurriedly, despite Archer not hearing her. The young Smurfette scurried up the bark of a nearby tree and disappeared into the leaves. Seconds later, a surprised _squack _emerged from the boughs of the tree, followed by flapping wings and laughing. Archer burst from the leaves, riding the back of a beautiful blue-and-gold macaw. A red-and-green, blue-throated, scarlet, golden-collared, and blue-winged macaws joined her as they all landed on the ground before the Smurfs and wood elf.

"Well what're you waiting for?" Archer whooped and laughed. "Let's go!" The Smurfs and Laconia exchanged glances before smiling. They each leaped onto their own macaw and spurred them into flight. Marina waved goodbye and good luck as her friends flew off towards the mountain. All of the bird riders had to admit; riding in clear skies as opposed to a raging storm made for a wonderful experience. For a moment, the fear of what became of their friends disappeared. They whooped and cheered and did aerial feats that would put the Ringling Brothers to shame. They lifted their faces to the sun and let the wind blow all wetness from last night's rain off their faces. Their eyes became dry but they didn't care. Even the macaws, initially hesitant to have riders, seemed to enjoy the experience.

Archer pulled her bird ahead, scoping out the nest from above. "No one there, from what I can see."

"Den let's go!" Gutsy urged, pushing his parrot down.

"No!" Archer swooped in front of him, halting the Scotsmurf and his bird in their path. "Not so fast."

"We have ta get in and get out as fast as we can, right?" Gutsy protested.

"Fast, yes." Archer agreed. "Noisy, not so much." Gutsy huffed, but nodded. Archer led the way as they drifted down to the large nest. When they finally got closer, they realized just how huge it was; five feet deep and six across, taking up the entire tip of the mountaintop. The macaws reared back, squacking in fear.

"Ze birds are afraid?" Painter guessed.

"This island is so spooky." Archer groaned. "All right, let's land somewhere and we'll climb the rest of the way." She and the others landed their macaws on a ledge some feet down from the nest. The Smurfs and Laconia started climbing, scaling the mountainside to reach the nest. The macaws waited on the ledge, watching them climb. _What I'd give for my bow and arrows. _Archer mentally groaned. She still kept going, helping her brothers if they fell behind. Laconia took up the rear, making sure none of them slipped off the cliff. They finally reached the nest and pulled themselves as close to the ledge as they could without seeing inside, just in case the bird rested there.

"So, what iz ze plan for getting Papa and Narrator?" Painter whispered.

"We go in, grab them, and jump out." Marco replied. "The birds can get us home after that."

"Wait, do ye hear dat?" Gutsy cocked an ear. Everyone listened closely. They heard rustling, like a struggle happening inside the nest. Someone shrieked and cried out.

"Stop! No! Please! Stop it! Stop it I beg of you!"

Marco gasped. "That's Narrator!"

"Sacrebleu smurf!" Painter yelped. "Zey are torturing 'im!"

"No, no! Hey, watch the beak!"

"They're eating him!" Handy clutched his hat worriedly, almost slipping off the cliff edge.

Gutsy couldn't take it anymore. "No! Not as long as _I _'ave anythin' ta smurf about it! C'mon! Let' show dis bird what for!"

"For Papa Smurf!" Archer nodded firmly.

"For Narrator Smurf!" Handy chimed in.

They all gave a collective shout in effort as they jumped into the nest, landing softly on the ground and charging for their enemy. But the sight of the inside of the nest made them all freeze.

"Stop! Knock it off!" Narrator laughed like a madman, trying to escape the three little bird chicks as they relentlessly nibbled on his stomach and ribs. "Please stop! I'm dreadfully ticklish!" He kept laughing as the birds continued to nuzzle him. One bird started tickling his feet with her feathers. "Come on! Smurf it off! This is torture! I'm gonna smurf my pants!"

"Narrator?" Archer gasped, finally finding the will to speak.

Narrator and the birds stopped their play and the Smurf sat up, readjusting his askew glasses. "Ah, Smurfs! And Laconia! So good to—oof!"

"Yer alive!" Gutsy whooped as he tackled Narrator in a bone-crushing hug. He swung his brother around, laughing and whooping. "Yer alive! I can't believe it yer not dead!"

"Yes, I'm alive!" Narrator groaned, his voice strained from lack of air. "But I can't breathe!"

Gutsy suddenly looked guilty, gently setting Narrator down. "Sorry."

"No problem." Narrator assured, taking a breath. But he jumped when Gutsy pulled him in another hug, this one much gentler. He gladly returned it. "Were you really so worried? I thought you didn't care."

Gutsy sighed, pulling away and wiping his eyes dry. "All I've ever done, I did ta protect ye. Apparently it wasn't enough."

Narrator smiled and playfully punched Gutsy's shoulder. "It was enough by my standards."

"Narrator!" Archer squealed, hugging Narrator tightly as she and the others finally came forward. "You're okay!"

"But where's Papa?" Handy asked worriedly.

"Probably still sleeping." Narrator shrugged, walking to another section of the nest. "All that blood he lost took its toll." He lifted a piece of bark and looked down into the hole underneath. "Papa! Papa, get up here!"

Seconds later, Papa Smurf's head popped up from the hole. He smiled broadly at the sight of his family. "My little Smurfs!"

"Papa!" the Smurfs cheered. They all gathered around in a group hug, thankful their brother and father were okay.

"But Papa, you're knee." Handy breathed, staring at where the wounds once rested on Papa and Narrator. "And Narrator, you're wounds are gone. What happened?"

Narrator looked up and shaded his eyes from the sun. "That happened."

_THUMP!_

The Smurfs and Laconia jumped and spun around at the loud crash. The macaws suddenly flew away in fear. The Smurfs and Laconia stared at a large bird, a bit bigger than a harpy eagle, with fiery orange eyes, black talons, yellow legs, and gorgeous red plumage with yellow and orange mixed in here and there. The bird smiled warmly at her nest guests, her babies gathering around her.

"A phoenix!" Archer gasped. "Magnificent!"

"It was this phoenix who took us from Marina and brought us here." Papa explained, patting the phoenix's ebony beak. "Phoenix tears have incredible healing powers, and this one kindly used some of hers to save my and Narrator's lives."

"And then the babies thought it would be funny to start tickling me." Narrator laughed as one baby nuzzled him lovingly.

"Then we owe her an immense debt." Archer bowed to the bird, who returned the gesture.

"Hopefully Tailor can mend the tear in our clothes." Narrator fingered the slice in his sweater, casting a glance at Papa's torn pant leg. Still, it was a relief to see smooth, unbroken skin instead of blood.

"We should smurf out of here." Marco urged. "And go home."

"Uh, Smurfs?" Archer called. She and Laconia, at one point during their conversations, climbed up to the edge of the nest and looked out over the land. "We may have a problem."

Everyone, Smurf and phoenix alike, joined the girls and followed Laconia's pointing down to the island beaches. Unfortunately, they quickly spotted the Pepper Pirates on the shoreline, with a trail of smoke leaving the sand.

"A fire?" Handy's eyebrows furrowed. "It's not even cold."

_It looks like they're setting the trees on fire. _Laconia signed, pointing to some of the pirates on the edge of the forest.

"They never stop causing trouble, do they?" Narrator sighed.

"They'll turn the island to ashes!" Archer realized.

"No if we stop 'em first." Gutsy said firmly. "Come on; we'll drive dem as far away as we kin."

"The macaws are gone." Marco gasped. "How do we smurd down there in time?"

Archer turned and approached the phoenix. "Perhaps we can ask just one more favor?" The fiery bird dipped her head with a smile, crouching down and allowing her new friends to climb onto her back. Papa took the front, insisting on it (mostly because he didn't want Archer driving), and they took off. The phoenix chicks squeaked in farewell as their mother soared into the skies and dived down towards the pirates.

"So what's our plan when we get down there?" Narrator asked.

"We pound some pirates." Archer said, punching her palm. "After we put out that fire."

"Oh no!" Handy gasped. "They've already started it!"

"What do we do?" Painter gulped. "We have no buckets to smurf watair!"

"If only it hadn't stopped raining." Archer groaned. Then, her eyes traveled to the river. "Hey! I have an idea! Land down by the river, back to Marina." Papa nodded and steered the phoenix to the riverbanks.

Needless to say, Marina was quite surprised to see the bird of fire with her friends on its back. "What in Neptune's name?"

"No time to explain!" Archer called as she jumped down. "We have to stop the pirates and get them out of here! Papa, you and the others see if you can stall the pirates and hold them off. Marina, I need your help with a spell so we can smurf out that fire."

"Of course." Marina nodded.

"Go, guys, go!" Archer urged. "Put those pirates into the ground!" Papa spurred the phoenix into the air and they disappeared behind the trees.

"How can I help?" Marina asked.

"The spell I'm going to smurf on myself only lasts an hour." Archer explained. "But it'll give me the power I need to stop that fire in its tracks."

"What kind of spell?" Marina inquired, eager to help.

"I need some special ingredients." Archer instructed. "Ones you can easily find in the river."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Handy asked as they darted for the pirates.

"We go down dere and kick some pirate tail." Gutsy said, punching his palm.

"In case you haven't noticed, we have no weapons." Marco noted. "We'll have to keep our wits about us."

"Maybe we don't need weapons." Narrator said. "If we can get that fire out and somehow capture the pirates, we can use their ship to smurf home."

"Zat iz a good idea." Painter complimented. "Now how do we do it?"

"Marco, why don't you, Narrator, Laconia, and Gutsy go prepare the ship for sailing?" Papa said. "The rest of us will handle the pirates."

"Let's hope Archer and Marina get here soon." Handy said worriedly. "We can't set sail without them!"

"And we won't." Marco assured. "Not after everything they did to save our lives. Just stick with the plan and I'm sure they'll get here soon!"

* * *

"Water squeezed from four seaweed stalks." Archer listed the ingredients as she dumped them into a wooden bowl she found in the witch's house. "Three hermit crab shells. And mist gathered from the crashing waterfall." She looked to Marina, swimming in the river before her. "You ready?"

"Whenever you are." Marina nodded.

"Good." Archer nodded. She mixed the potion and poured some in each of her palms and on the tops of her feet. Then she drank what was left in the bowl and recited the spell.

"_By the power of Neptune, hear my plea  
For one hour give me power of the sea.  
Poseidon in the ocean, help me be brave  
With a mermaid's touch, I control the waves."_

Archer's and Marina's touched palms, and a stream of water shot from the river. It coiled around Archer like an anaconda, enveloping her in a warm embrace. The water glowed a bright blue, surrounding Archer in a bubble of water. Then, the glowing stopped and the bubble popped, drenching Archer and the ground around her in water.

"Did it work?" Marina asked.

Archer smirked and suddenly swept her hands to one side. Instantly, a large wave rose from the river and crashed into the cliff wall. "Oh, it worked all right."

Marina smiled broadly. "Now what?"

"Now," Archer said, cracking her knuckles. "We teach those pirates a lesson they'll never forget."


	15. Fire and Water Work Together

**Chapter Fifteen – Fire and Water Work Together**

"Hurry up!" Captain Pepper shouted. "I want ta see this island burn as we sail home!"

"Captain, I think we've had enough excitement for one day." A pirate whimpered, holding his torch to a palm tree. "Maybe we should just head home."

"I'll not let those Smurfs have the last laugh!" Captain Pepper yelled. "Keep going!" The Pepper Pirates groaned, but continued with setting the trees ablaze. "And if I catch ya land lubbers slacking off again, I'm gonna—ouch!" He rubbed his head and glared at the rock that recently connected with his skull. He and the other pirates spun around, only to jump and duck. The phoenix screeched threateningly as she flew dangerously close to the pirates' heads. The Pepper Pirates yelped and scrambled away, but Captain Pepper yanked them back.

"Are ya all afraid of a bird?" he demanded. "Attack it!"

"Handy, I hope your plan works." Papa told him as the bird swooped down again.

"It will." Handy assured. "And it'll only take Painter's and your help."

"Zen let us go and show zose pirates what we can smurf!" Painter urged.

"All right, Smurfs." Papa nodded. "Let's go!" He drove the phoenix to the pirates once more. The bird landed hard, sending sand flying. Papa and Handy jumped down to the sand, pulling the fishing net from the ship with them. Painter spurred the phoenix into the air against, swooping over the pirates' heads.

"_Vive la France!" _Painter laughed as he threw rocks down onto the pirates' heads. "Take zat! And zat! _Vous perdants stupides!" _He continued to throw rocks and seaweed. The phoenix flew up to a palm tree and grabbed some coconuts, dropping them on pirates' heads. The pirates waved their swords wildly, only to miss by a mile. A couple of them wandered around, dazed from getting hit on the head. Meanwhile, Papa and Handy set up the net on the ground and looped the rope attached over a tree limb. Marco quietly gave orders to Gutsy, Narrator, and Laconia on the pirate ship, giving them positions and telling them what to do when he gave the word.

"Shouldn't we be helping them?" Narrator asked as he positioned himself at the sails.

"I think they can handle it." Marco assured. "Besides, we need to make sure the ship can cast off quickly."

Laconia looked nervous. _Let's hope Archer and Marina get here soon._

Said Smurf and mermaid currently traveled downriver, trying to reach the beach as fast as possible. Marina swam as fast as her tail could propel her, jumping up to get a glimpse of the landmarks. Archer, with her temporary water bending abilities, created a sort of ice surfboard and propelled herself downriver, keeping perfect balance on the ice board.

"Are you sure about this?" Marina asked.

"I don't see another option." Archer replied simply.

"Because you're too stubborn to look for one!" Marina snapped.

"Yep!" Archer nodded.

Marina groaned, but kept swimming. "I just hope the other Smurfs are all right!"

The others Smurfs seemed to be doing fine. Painter and the phoenix continued their assault, much to the annoyance of the Pepper Pirates. Marco kept his scrutinizing gaze on the fight, waiting for the precise moment to spin around and take the helm. Everyone on the ship was tense, waiting for Handy's plan to spring into action.

Handy finally managed to tie off the knot and nodded to Papa Smurf. The elder nodded in understanding and ran out to the fight. Painter noticed Papa approaching and realized Handy was ready. But the one moment of distraction allowed one of the Pepper Pirates to loop a rope around the phoenix's legs. The fiery bird squawked in surprise as she was yanked to the ground, sending Painter tumbling into the sand. Papa hurriedly helped him to his feet and they ran off, the pirates in hot pursuit. Handy waited until the most opportune moment before releasing the trap and causing the fishing net to wrap itself up and around the pirates. Handy ran to meet with Painter and Papa, pausing to catch their breaths. But their relief was short-lived, because Captain Pepper hadn't been caught and he made quick work of freeing his crew.

"I don't suppose you have a Plan B?" Papa asked Handy worriedly.

"Nope." Handy gulped. Papa inwardly groaned and looked around, trying to make use of what they had to work with. Let's see…a captured and flightless phoenix, a forest catching fire, and a horde of pirates blocking their path to the ship while forcing them to back up into the tide.

So much for what they had to work with.

The waves lapped at the Smurfs' ankles, warning them that if they stepped back any farther they'd be in the ocean and open season for any sea predators.

"Say yer prayers, Smurfs." Captain Pepper laughed, readying his sword.

_FOOM!_

Everyone jumped as a column of water suddenly shot from the ocean, traveling skyward and showering everyone.

"What the devil is that?" Captain Pepper demanded, only for a clump of seaweed to fall on his head in response. The pirates and Smurfs watched, awestruck, as the water continued to move straight for the burning trees.

"Come on!" Painter hissed. "Now iz our chance to escape!" He, Papa, and Handy snuck away as quietly as they could before hightailing it to the ship. But Papa noticed something and he skidded to a halt.

"Papa!" Handy called. "Come on!"

"Go ahead and prepare the ship!" Papa ordered. "I have to help the phoenix!" He took off before Handy or Painter could protest. So they quickly waded into the shallows and scurried up the ladder to the main deck.

"Prepare the ship!" Handy called to Marco. "We gotta smurf out of here!"

"Set the sails!" Marco barked his orders, standing at the helm. "Hoist the colors! Prepare to weigh anchor and raise it at my command!"

"Aye Captain Marco!" the Smurfs chorused, running to fulfill their captain's orders. Painter and Laconia raised the white flag in place of the Jolly Roger, but now there was a Smurf face on it that Painter somehow found time to draw on. Narrator, Gutsy, and Handy set the sails and then rushed to the wheel to pull up the anchor. They looked to Marco, waiting for his orders.

Marco looked over the edge to see his father desperately trying to untangle the phoenix from her bonds. "Come on, Papa. Come on!"

The pirates continued to watch with surprise and confusion as the column of water broke apart and rained down upon the burning trees, snuffing out the flames and stopping the fire in its tracks. Soon, there was only charred trees and smoke to replace the flames. And a group of sopping wet pirates, of course.

"I swear, if one more unnatural thing happens today…." The pirate captain growled.

"Captain! The elder Smurf!" a pirate pointed to Papa, who still struggled with the captured phoenix.

"Don't let him get away!" another pirate shouted as they charged.

Papa looked up briefly to see the pirates coming but focused mainly on his work. He was so close. Just one more knot. If only the panicked bird would stop struggling!

The phoenix seemed to sense the increased distress and suddenly screeched at the oncoming pirates, who reared back in fear and jumped in surprise. That one moment of borrowed time was just enough for Papa to pull the ropes free, and the phoenix suddenly took off. No sooner had she done so did the pirates recover from their shock and come running.

"_Arachne __apóchi̱!" _Papa called, a hand held out. Instantly, a light erupted from his palm, and a large spider web, like a net, wrapped around all the Pepper Pirates except their captain. The phoenix dove down and snatched the captured pirates, plopping them on the deck of the ship. Papa ducked as Captain Pepper swung his sword for the Smurf's head. He grabbed a nearby stick and managed to block another swipe before launching a blast from his palm, sending the pirate flying into the trees.

Marco would've cheered for his father's strength and bravery had a gust of wind not knocked him off his feet. That same powerful burst pushed against the sails with just enough force to send the ship adrift, even with the anchor still down.

"Papa Smurf!" Marco shouted. "Hurry!" When Papa turned and saw the ship leaving without him, he scrambled to his feet and made a break for it, almost tripping in the soft sand. Marco turned to his crew. "Smurfs! Weigh anchor! I'll turn the ship around!"

"C'mon, lads and lassie!" Gutsy urged, pushing against the wheel. The others joined in and raised the anchor as quickly as they could, locking it in place. "We're good, Marco! Turn de ship!"

Marco nodded and turned the wheel to one side. But he paused, feeling tension and pressure. He tried again, and again, but nothing seemed to happen. "I can't! The wheel won't budge!"

Handy ran up to join his brother and took the wheel, jiggling it back and forth. But the wheel only moved about an inch either way. Handy looked over the wheel, muttering to himself. "The rudder chain must be jammed!" He ran down below deck, Painter and Laconia following close behind to help.

"What do we do?" Gutsy asked Marco desperately. "We're goin' too far out! Papa will never make it!"

"He has to make it!" Marco insisted. He and Gutsy ran to the railing behind the helm. "Come on, Papa! Hurry!" they called, desperately encouraging their father to go faster. But the ship was faster than the Smurf; they knew he wouldn't make it in time to swim up to the ladder.

"Narrator!" Gutsy yelped. "What are ye doin'?"

Narrator didn't listen. He kept a firm grip on the rope he held as he landed feet first in the shallow tide. Though the water reached his neck, he pushed onward, swimming/running up to the shoreline. "Papa! Come on!"

Papa put on a fresh burst of speed and grabbed Narrator's hand just as the rope tightened and yanked them off their feet. Narrator pulled Papa up to the rope and allowed the elder Smurf to start climbing before he followed. He blinked saltwater from his eyes as he pulled himself up, listening to Marco's and Gutsy's cheers.

"Way ta go, lad!" Gutsy laughed.

"Well done, Narrator!" Marco agreed.

Narrator smiled. He opened his mouth to thank his brothers but only got a mouthful of seawater. Suddenly, something hooked around his ankle and yanked him down a few inches. Everysmurf stared in shock as the ever-so-stubborn Captain Pepper struggled to climb the rope after them, his hooked hand caught on Narrator's ankle. Narrator struggled to keep a grip on the rope because of the pirate's weight dragging him down. Papa moved down to help his son as best he could, but Captain Pepper suddenly drew his sword and swung it towards Narrator's head. On instinct, he ducked to avoid decapitation; but the blade sliced through the rope that held them to the ship and the two of them plummeted.

"Narrator!" the Smurfs cried.

Narrator was quick to hold his breath when he hit seawater and blindly felt around for something to grab onto. His fingers brushed something wooden and he instinctively grabbed it. When the bubbles cleared, Narrator saw the rudder of the ship. He tightened his grip and pulled himself closer. Then, he noticed something jammed in the rudder, preventing it from turning: a rock a little bigger than his fist. _That's why the wheel wouldn't turn! _Narrator realized. He grabbed the stone and pulled, but it was stuck fast.

"I don' see him!" Gutsy cried, scanning the waters.

"Find more rope!" Marco ordered. "I'll dive down and get him!" All of them suddenly jumped when something suddenly shot from the waves and flew high in the air.

"What in Smurf's name?" Papa gasped.

Feeling his lungs beginning to burn, Narrator planted his feet on the rudder and tugged with his full body strength, wrenching the rock free at last. In the process, he sent himself rolling backwards in the tides. He dropped the rock and desperately swam after the ship, but it moved too fast for him. He surfaced quickly, coughing. "Hey! Wait for me! Whoa!" He felt someone wrap their arms around him and pull him through the waves. He turned his head and came almost nose-to-nose with a familiar mermaid. "Marina!"

"Hello Narrator Smurf!" Marina greeted warmly. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"It's good to see you're all right as well." Narrator agreed. "Can you catch up with the ship?"

"Not a problem." Marina assured. She put on more speed and easily reached the ladder to the main deck. The Smurfs and Laconia cheered and clapped as their returning companions approached. Handy helped pulled Narrator and Marina on deck.

"Narrator, lad! Ye cleared de rudder!" Gutsy clapped Narrator on the back, sending the smaller built Smurf to the ground. "Way ta smurf!"

Narrator went a little cross-eyed, his glasses askew. "Uh…thanks…" He stood up and brushed off his jacket. "But where's Captain Pepper?"

"Over there." Handy laughed, jerking his thumb towards the mast. Marina and Narrator followed his point and saw the Pepper Pirates wrapped in the spider web net, hanging off the sail post. Captain Pepper rested beneath them, his teeth chattering. His entire body, from neck down, was encased in ice.

Narrator cocked his head. "How in Smurf's name did _that _happen?"

"Perhaps it was Archer's water bending ability." Marina guessed. "She gave herself those powers to help us after all."

Everyone froze.

"Archer!" they cried.

"Oh smurf iz me!" Painter gasped. "In all ze excitement, we forgot about 'er!"

Marco took up a spyglass and stared at the beach. "But I don't see her! She's not on the beach!"

"We have ta go back!" Gutsy ordered. "She might need our help!"

"Hey, is that rain?" Handy held up his hand as the droplets fell.

"We kin sail in de rain!" Gutsy snapped. Suddenly, about a bucketful of water dropped right on his head. "What de blinkin' flip?"

Papa peered over the railing, only for a spray of water to hit him right in the face. He groaned, wiping the water from his beard. "Archer Smurf…."

The tomboy Smurfette blew a raspberry as she swam beside the ship. She weaved the water around her into a fluid twister, lifting her out of the ocean and gently placing her on the ship's deck. "Yes, Papa Smurf?"

Papa rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Archer, you shouldn't smurf something like that."

"Come on, Papa." Archer shrugged. "I was fine and you know it."

"Yes, I just don't like to encourage you." Papa sighed tiredly.

Everyone looked up at a soft screech to see the phoenix circling the ship. "Thanks Mrs. Phoenix!" Handy called.

"Thank you!" Narrator echoed. "And tell those little ones of yours I'll miss them!"

"Farewell, dear friend!" Papa waved. "I hope we meet again!"

The phoenix cawed in reply, as though to agree with him.

"Bye-bye!" They all waved as the fiery bird flew home.

"All right, Marco." Papa told his sailor son. "Take the helm. We're smurfing home!" The Smurfs, Laconia, and Marina cheered and clapped in agreement.

"Smurfs!" Marco ordered. "Go to full sail! Stow the cannons! We're homeward bound!"

"Aye, Captain Marco!" the Smurfs saluted.

Archer sat with Laconia, Papa, and Marina off to one side, resting after their little adventure. Archer sighed. "Well, that was interesting." She ticked off things on her fingers. "We found a wishing well, got our wishes, found the well again to unsmurf our wishes, fought pirates, discovered a phoenix, gained some smurfy new friends, traveled to Fire Island, and left it alive." She leaned back, folding her hands behind her head. "I'd say a normal day in our lives."

Papa rolled his eyes again and ruffled Archer's hair. "I swear. You and your antics are going to smurf me to an early grave."

"Papa…" Archer whined, her tiara lopsided. "You're messing up my hair."

* * *

Marco stared through his spyglass, gazing straight ahead as he stood at the crow's nest. His family and friends waited patiently down below for his report. After a minute, Marco jumped down and slid down the puffed-out sail like a slide, jumping off at precisely the right time and landing softly on the deck.

"What's the word, Marco?" Papa asked.

"We're about an hour's row away from the shoreline." Marco reported. "We drop anchor here and we'll be smurfy."

"Is it wise to be doing this?" Archer asked, glaring at the Pepper Pirates.

"Wise, perhaps not." Papa admitted. "But we will not smurf down to their level. Furthermore, I refuse to have a pirate ship docked near the village." He cast the pirates a pointed look. "Besides, I think the Pepper Pirates know what will happen if they even _think _about coming near the village or Fire Island."

The Pepper Pirates simultaneously gulped and nodded.

"Drop anchor!" Marco ordered. "Raise the sails! Find one of the rowboats and some oars."

"Oh, the oars won't be necessary." Marina assured. "I'll call for some of my dolphin friends and they can get us home." She dived down into the ocean depths.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Archer cheered, jumping off the ship and aiming for the rowboat.

"Wait!" Handy cried. "Not until the boat's in the—" He yelped as Archer's body hit the rowboat and the ropes came loose, sending it crashing into the waters next to the ship. "—water…" Handy groaned, having just been knocked back on his tail.

Papa chuckled. "All right, Smurfs, Laconia, let's go."

"The sooner, the better!" Archer called from the rowboat.

"W-wait!" Captain Pepper cried, teeth still chattering. "W-what about us-s-s-s?"

"No need to worry." Papa assured casually. He and the others started down the ladder to the rowboat. "The spell I cast to make the ice stay frozen should've worn off by now. You'll just have to wait until the ice melts and the spider web net to dry out and break."

"How long is that supposed to take?" a Pepper Pirate whined.

Narrator looked up to the partially cloudy skies. "I'd say a couple hours."

"Oh, I don't think so." Marco snickered. "I think I see storm clouds in the distance."

"Well, better late than never!" Narrator laughed, disappearing into the rowboat with his family.

"Farewell, Pepper Pirates." Papa saluted mockingly before jumping down to the rowboat. "Do we have some way of moving this?"

"Yes, Papa Smurf!" Marina's head popped up from the waves. Seconds later, her seahorse friends Ajax and Hercules surfaced as well. So did her father.

"King Aquarius?" Painter cocked his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Ajax and Hercules." King Aquarius explained. "I was hoping for a private conversation with Papa Smurf."

"I can take care of that." Archer assured. "Papa, to the bow of the boat please." Papa obeyed, and Archer moved to join her brothers, Laconia, and Marina. Then, she waved her hand and a barrier formed around them, leaving Papa, King Aquarius, and the seahorses on the outside of the shield. Archer gave a thumbs-up and she settled down in her spot.

Gutsy knocked on the force field. "What did ye do, lassie?"

"A temporary sound-proof barrier." Archer shrugged. "Now Papa and King Aquarius can talk without us hearing them. Or they us."

Papa knocked on the shield. "That's my Archer. Her and her magic."

"Such a clever girl." King Aquarius sighed. "Reminds me of my own daughter." He swam alongside the boat as Ajax and Hercules pulled it along. "Which is why I came to talk to you, Papa Smurf. Recently, my daughter and I had a bit of a fight about her and your son, Handy."

"So I heard." Papa nodded, settling down. "And I'm currently working on a way for Marina to get her legs back. And to switch between legs and fins at will."

King Aquarius nodded in thought. "I see."

Papa sighed, thinking of how to word his thoughts properly. "You know, King Aquarius, I have offered for Marina to stay in the village with the other Smurfs. She and Handy are quite close. If Marina so chooses, she will live in the village and under my protection. I can promise you that she will be safe in my care and very happy."

King Aquarius sighed. "I have no doubt that you will be an excellent guardian. You take care of all these Smurfs, after all."

"Is there a problem with the heir to Atlantica? Or with Handy?" Papa asked, noticing Aquarius's still worried look.

"Oh no." King Aquarius waved it off. "Marina has quite a few siblings that could take the throne. But I won't have to worry about that for a good many years. And your son Handy is an kind and wonderful lad."

"Then what's the problem?" Papa asked.

"Surely, as a father, you know the pain of losing one of your most precious of children." King Aquarius told him.

"Well, yes and no." Papa shrugged. "As Smurfs, we tend to stay together. We're all a family after all. However, I do know what it's like to worry for a daughter." He cast a look towards Archer. "I know what it's like to feel that twinge of fear every time she's out smurfing something dangerous. That feeling like you can't breathe whenever she's hurt." He smiled. "But then there's that other feeling; the one where you feel the sky's been smurfed off your shoulders when she comes home safe. The warmth in your heart when you're able to wrap her in a tight hug." Papa looked down into King Aquarius's eyes. "If Marina chooses to live in the village, that doesn't mean she's going to abandon you. She will be able to choose between having fins or feet so she will be able to visit you anytime she wants."

King Aquarius smiled a little. "Really?"

"Of course." Papa nodded.

King Aquarius nodded. "Can Archer take that barrier down?"

"Of course." Papa turned and knocked on the barrier. Archer nodded and waved her hand, the barrier disappearing. Seconds later, King Aquarius dived under the waves and sprung out again, grabbing Handy as he dived back down into the water.

"Handy!" the Smurfs and Marina cried. Everyone watched, wide-eyed, as King Aquarius rose from the waves and held Handy by his overalls straps.

"Now listen here, Handy Smurf." King Aquarius growled. "My daughter is a princess, literally. The princess of Atlantica. So take the way you would normally treat a princess and multiply it by a thousand. If you treat my daughter any less than that I'll come over to Smurf Village and send an army of sea crabs after you!"

Handy cowered under King Aquarius's furious glare. He gulped loudly. "Y-yes Your Majesty."

King Aquarius continued to glare for a moment before slapping Handy on the back good-heartedly. "Good! I expect a visit in the spring to hear how everything's going." He suddenly hauled Handy back onto the rowboat and turned to Marina. He took his daughter's hands in his. "I want you to know I love you with all my heart, whether you live in the sea or with the Smurfs. Just as Handy will take care of you, you must take care of him. Understand?"

"Yes Father." Marina nodded, smiling.

"And make sure you help out around the village." King Aquarius instructed. "Do your share of chores and listen to Papa Smurf. From now on, you must treat him with the same respect you treat me with."

"Yes Father. Thank you." Marina nodded. She hugged her father tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, my little girl." King Aquarius held his daughter close. "I'll see you in the spring." He released his daughter and disappeared beneath the waves, down to his home.

Archer knelt beside a dazed Handy. "Hey Handy. You okay?"

Handy's shocked face melted into a goofy grin. "I am stark-raving smurfy."

Everyone exchanged looks, some confused and some happy.

_Is that a good thing? _Laconia signed, cocking her head.


	16. Promises Fulfilled

**Chapter Sixteen – Promises Fulfilled**

The sail home took much less time than expected, and Marina sent Ajax and Hercules away with a fond farewell and many "thank you's" from the others. The seahorses nodded and disappeared, back to their home. Papa led the way as the group returned to the village. Not surprisingly, they received a warm and relieved welcome. However, only the Smurflings, Scaredy, and Panicky came to greet them. Everyone else, wood elf and Smurf alike, were out searching the forest high and low for their missing companions. Papa insisted that, instead of calling them back just yet, it would be best if they all took a rest after such an ordeal. Laconia, Marina, and Handy went with an enthusiastic group of Smurflings and to tell them what happened, Scaredy and Panicky close behind. Narrator returned to his home to take a nap, still a little overwhelmed. Painter hurried off to his house, muttering about all the coloring he had to do to his sketches of Fire Island. Marco followed Narrator's example and curled up on the storyteller's couch. Archer and Gutsy returned home without a word. Papa took this opportunity of silence to start on the charm for Marina.

Nobody returned to the village until late that evening, well after dinner. When they discovered their missing friends safe and sound, they were first irritated for not being told sooner but then overjoyed. Everybody wanted to hear the story of what happened, so Chef and Baker cooked a hearty dinner and everyone listened excitedly as the story was told. It took maybe an hour or two in order to get all the details out and clarified. Everyone was quite surprised when they heard Narrator was stabbed and nearly killed, but fascinated by the mother phoenix who graciously saved his life. They found the constant beatings on Captain Pepper the most amusing. While Gutsy explained his sword fight with the pirate captain well, he left out the parts about wanting to kill him.

Things pretty much returned to normal after that. The wood elves still needed to live with the Smurfs. Woody stayed by Laconia's side for days, so relieved to have his wife home and safe. Marina and Handy spent all their time together, excitedly waiting for Papa to come with the spell for Marina. Snowball fights were a common pastime nowadays. Narrator gained a bit of popularity among the Smurfs, especially the Smurflings. Everyone was so impressed by his heroic actions, but Narrator surprisingly told them he couldn't call himself a hero. He did what he believed was right and left it at that.

Papa spent an entire day in his lab and came out the next morning at breakfast with a gift for Marina: a sapphire amulet on a gold chain that would allow Marina to change her tail into a pair of legs and vice versa. Marina instantly tried it out and found it a success. That same day, Handy offered to build her her own mushroom house. Marina initially refused, not wanting to be any trouble, but Handy insisted on it, with an invitation to come by his mushroom anytime she wanted. Marina only giggled and accepted the offer. Within days, Marina had her own little mushroom that she decorated to the style of her underwater home. Tailor helped her in creating a bit of a wardrobe specific to her style. Needless to say, Marina adjusted well to village life, especially with Handy close by at all times.

In all this, one oddity still stood out: how quiet Archer became since returning home. She continued with her morning patrol and she would join in on the snowball fights from time to time, but it seemed she lost interest in these usually gaily activities. Whenever one of the Smurfs made casual conversation with her, she talked normally. But even then, they could tell something was off about her. Every time they tried to ask what was wrong, it seemed too difficult to do so. Perhaps because Archer's off-put behavior was so subtle.

That didn't stop Narrator from going to talk to her that night, almost two weeks since the trip to Fire Island. He knocked briskly on the door, waiting patiently for an answer.

A few long moments later, Archer pulled open the door and invited Narrator inside. She still wore her white trousers and green/silver vest, but now she wore her usual Smurf hat and a black long-sleeved shirt under her vest. "Can I get you some tea?" Archer offered.

"That would be nice." Narrator agreed.

"Just take a seat by the fireplace and I'll get everything." Archer said, disappearing into the kitchen. Narrator nodded and settled on the couch. He let the warmth of the fire embrace him like a hug. He waited patiently, looking around Archer and Gutsy's quaint little home. He looked to his right and noticed the small table beside him. A picture frame lay face down on the wood. Curious, Narrator lifted the frame and looked at the picture. It depicted Archer and Gutsy, on their wedding day and smiling broadly.

Such a beautiful picture. So why did Archer lay it down so it couldn't be seen?

"Here's the tea!"

Narrator jumped a little and put the picture back, folding his hands innocently in his lap. "Thank you." He accepted the cup of chamomile brew and sipped some of the hot liquid. He sighed in contentment at the warm feeling in his chest and stomach. "So, Archer, you've been awfully quiet these past couple weeks."

"I guess I've had a lot on my mind." Archer shrugged, taking a drink from her cup.

Narrator nodded in thought. "About what?"

Archer looked down. "It's hard to explain."

Narrator raised an eyebrow. He looked back to the picture and lifted it back into his hands. "I don't suppose it has anything to do with this?"

Archer stared at the small picture, drawn and colored by Painter so long ago. Her focus stayed on the groom. "Every time I look at Gutsy I can't help but think back to what he said about wanting to kill Captain Pepper. I'm not usually bothered by bloody thoughts like that. But this time, it was different. I guess it's just because it was someone close to me."

Narrator nodded in understanding. "Well, I guess it makes sense. I always knew Gutsy to be pretty smurfy and calm unless he lost his temper. That didn't happen very often too. I guess he was just smurfed him over the edge."

Archer sighed. "I can't look at him the same way. I keep seeing that bloodlust in his eyes and he looks so terrifying. I just…..never knew he could be so angry."

Narrator set the picture down. "Well, Gutsy has been known to be very protective. It's not surprising he would react this way. I suppose it's how badly he reacted played a key role in the matter."

"I just don't know what to do." Archer admitted. "I guess I'm just so afraid that anger will come up again."

Narrator stared at the ground for a while. "You know, this isn't the first time Gutsy went over the edge."

Archer looked up in surprise. "Really?"

Narrator nodded, staring at the fireplace's flames. "It happened a long time ago, when he was only 113. He, Papa, Hefty, Farmer, and I were out on a nature hike. Disabled Smurf insisted on smurfing along, and Gutsy took charge. He gave himself the job of pushing Disabled's wheelsmurfer. While they were out, a nasty little imp attacked us. For no reason other than the enjoyment of tormenting us. He threw Papa into a tree and knocked him unconscious. He tied up me, Hefty, and Farmer and hung us off a tree branch. Gutsy charged for him, but was knocked aside. Then the imp smurfed over to Disable, who had been knocked over and lay helpless on the ground. The imp destroyed the wheelsmurfer and started taunting Disabled. He kicked and prodded at Disabled, pushing him around and slapping him with a stick. Disabled couldn't do anything about it; he just cried and screamed." Narrator swallowed at the memory. "Finally, he came over with the rock; a large rock that could've seriously wounded Disabled Smurf. That's when Gutsy came running and smurfed the imp to the ground. That was the first time I ever saw Gutsy so angry. He punched and kicked with all his strength. He grabbed the rock and slammed it against the imp's chest, arms, and head. He would've killed the imp if Papa hadn't woken up and pulled him away. The imp lived, but then smurfed for his life so fast he was gone in a flash, never to be seen again. Gutsy thought he did a good thing, but then he saw how terrified we looked, staring at him like he was a monster. That's when he realized what he just did. How horrible the actions he committed. Papa just gathered Disabled in his arms and smurfed us all home without punishment; the trauma that followed was punishment enough."

Archer stared at Narrator. "That's awful."

"Yes, it was." Narrator agreed. "We don't really like to talk about it nowadays. Gutsy looked so vicious and terrifying. It seemed to go against all that was good and smurfy; everything that Papa ever taught us. But when everything calmed down, I realized something: he only did it after Disabled was threatened." He looked to Archer with a soft smile. "Gutsy loves his family with all his heart. He's the eldest, after all; I guess he's was smurfed with some sort of paternal instinct. And after Mama….." He gulped, blinking away tears. "Gutsy only reacts this way because he can't stand watching the people he loves suffer."

"I guess I can understand that." Archer nodded aimlessly.

Narrator's smile grew. "And, after seeing his little episode, do you still love him?"

"Of course!" Archer's reply came without hesitation. "I love him with all my smurf. And nothing's going to change that."

Narrator seemed to sigh in relief. "Good. Now come with me."

Archer raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just come on." Narrator urged. "And close your eyes."

Archer narrowed her eyes, but obeyed. Narrator took her hands and led her out of the mushroom and through the village. Snow still spotted the ground, save for a circular area that served as Narrator's destination. He held back a giddy chuckle as he gently pulled Archer to the center of the circle.

"Are we there yet?" Archer whined.

"Just wait here." Narrator instructed, letting go of her hands.

"Keep in mind that even without my bow my fist is hard as a rock." Archer warned.

Narrator laughed, his voice sounding like he was farther away. "Of course! Just relax and don't open your eyes until we tell you!"

"'We'?" Archer repeated. She kept her eyes closed, but she heard a piano playing, along with some other instruments. "Narrator? What's smurfing on?"

"Just relax, milady, and open your eyes."

Archer's eyes flew open to see Marco right in front of her. She looked behind him and saw Narrator at the harpsichord, Painter on his cello, Hefty on guitar, and Farmer with his fiddle, smiling all the while. She glared at her brothers, but soon smiled and laughed a little. She took Marco's hand in hers and placed a hand on his shoulder. Marco put his free hand on her waist and they danced.

"You dance pretty well for a sailor." Archer mused.

"You saying sailors can't dance?" Marco guessed, feigning insulted.

"I'm saying the last time Captain Dreamy danced with me he stepped on my toes." Archer laughed.

Marco laughed too. "You are such an amazing young Smurfette, Archer. I am sorry to not have met you sooner."

"You're pretty smurftastic as well." Archer complimented. "But you sound like you're leaving."

Marco chuckled. "Oh no. Not for a while; not after everything that's smurfed. It's just that Gutsy's got it in his head that you might not like him very much after what happened and—"

"You should tell him to smurf those thoughts from his head." Archer encouraged. "I know he can have a temper now and then. Frankly, so do I. Maybe that's why we work out so well; we're different but the same."

Marco nodded with a smile. "Well, I guess I'll go tell him now!" He suddenly broke away and darted off.

Archer stared after him, surprised. "Really? Just like that?"

"Um, A-a-archer?"

Archer smiled and turned. "Yes, Scaredy? Would you like a dance? I suppose I still owe you one for the Valentine's Dance."

Scaredy gulped and nodded. He let Archer guide him through the steps and steadily stopped shaking. "S-so, am I d-d-doing all r-right?"

"You're doing smurfily." Archer giggled.

"Thanks." Scaredy gulped. "I d-don't dance m-much."

"So I noticed." Archer nodded.

"I'm j-just n-n-not br-brave enough." Scared shrugged, his head hung a little.

"Yes you are." Archer assured. "You're braver than you let on."

"R-really?" Scaredy asked, smiling a little.

"You're out here dancing with me now." Archer pointed out. "And back when Laconia, Marina, and I were trapped on a ledge, you smurfed through a snowstorm for help. You're a hero."

Scaredy gulped. "I g-guess so."

"You are in my eyes." Archer leaned in and kissed Scaredy's cheek. The usually terrified Smurf suddenly froze up like a statue, his face pink and purple. He stopped dancing, causing Archer to pause and stare at him. Finally, Scaredy fell backwards and fainted. Archer stared, confused and a little worried. "Um, Scaredy? You okay?"

"He'll be fine." Marco assured as he suddenly appeared. "I'll just take him home while you stay here."

"Okay, what is this all about?" Archer demanded as Marco gathered Scaredy in his arms.

"You owed us all a dance." Marco shrugged as he walked off.

"'Us all'?" Archer raised an eyebrow. Somebody cleared their throat nervously, and Archer spun around to see Gutsy behind her, holding a red rose in his hand. He looked a little nervous as he walked up to his mate, gently tucking the thorn-less rose behind her ear. For a long moment, nosmurf spoke. Even the musicians paused in their playing.

Gutsy spoke first. "I hope ye kin forgive me. Fer…..ye know, dat ding dat happened…" He cleared his throat. "Ye have ta know dat I do love ye; an' every Smurf in the village. An' I guess I lose my temper a lot."

Archer smiled and hugged Gutsy tight, stopping him from saying anything else. She kissed his cheek. "Forgive and forget, you silly Smurf."

Gutsy smiled and returned the hug. The Smurf musicians, looking a little relieved, resumed their playing and watched, wistfully, as the two lovers danced the night away.


End file.
